<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mafia Entanglement by foxylady22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332965">Mafia Entanglement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxylady22/pseuds/foxylady22'>foxylady22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mafia Entanglement [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christy Cisson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/M, Forceful, Hopeful, Italian Mafia, Kidnapped, Love, Promise, Protective, Rich - Freeform, Romance, Sexy, Steamy, claiming her, lovestory, mafia, possessive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxylady22/pseuds/foxylady22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay is a beautiful  girl that works at a high end bar with her best friend. As she goes to work one night, a tall and dark stranger catches her eye in the alley. When she finds out who he is, she promises herself to stay clear of this mysterious and dangerous figure. The only problem is, he has his eyes set on her and will not stop until she is his. What lengths will he go to get her to become his?</p><p>Zane is a ruthless Mafia leader that stops at nothing to get what he wants. When his eyes are set on her, she does everything she can to avoid him at all costs but he is determined to get to know her and eventually make her his permanently. Follow their adventure as she eventually falls under his spell and agrees to be with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Romance - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mafia Entanglement [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on girl! We are going to be late if you don’t get up” pushing on my back hard.</p><p>My best friend Tammy and I live together in a upscale apartment and work at one of the top clubs in New York City called the Blue Meadow. We both have been here for about two years and make very good money as waitresses. She is bouncing on my bed trying to get me up due to we worked very late last night.</p><p>“Ugh!” groaning as I roll over “Fine, I am up now...what time is it?”</p><p>“Four in the afternoon. We have to be there at six remember?”</p><p>“Alright, let me get a quick shower and then I will see you downstairs” pushing her off me.</p><p>I get up and drag myself to the shower slowly. I am still very tired and sore due to last night was one of the biggest nights we have ever had in the club. Turning on the water and letting it get hot, I step in and moan as the water hits my body relaxing it. Slowly washing off, I finally get finished and step out wrapping a towel around me and putting my hair up in one too. Going to my walk in closet, I grab my black skirt and white button up shirt that is required for our work attire. We live in in an upscale apartment on the north end of New York City. We split the rent so it is easily affordable with all the tips and pay check we get every week from our work. Drying my hair, then putting on some makeup I walk downstairs about five.</p><p>“Finally” she is standing by the door tapping her foot “You know the traffic here is horrible and we need to leave now.”</p><p>“I know, we are leaving at the same time we do every day we work. Let me grab my keys and we will be ready to go.”</p><p>Grabbing my clutch, we walk out then head down the elevator to the parking garage that is attached to our complex. The doors open into a huge concrete garage where expensive cars line the walls, then we walk up to my silver BMW. It is about six years old, but it still runs good and is paid off thanks to this job. I hit the button on the key chain and unlock it, then getting in so we can drive through the horrible traffic for about forty-minutes. Finally, we get to the entrance of the parking garage that the club has for workers. Scanning my card, the gates lift and we pull into the area I usually park.</p><p>“Wow!” she says as we round the next corner “I wonder who is here and owns those fancy cars?”</p><p>There are a couple of Porsche’s and three Lamborghini’s sitting at the elevator where we normally park. I cut the next corner and find a vacant spot about ten feet away from my usual spot. We get out and I set the alarm on the car. Dropping my keys down into my clutch, we make our way up to the alleyway that is right at the entrance to the club. The doors ding open and we step out into the slowly darkening alley, that is when I see something out of the corner of my eye and turn to look. There is a very tall man standing against the brick wall, black slacks on, long trench coat and a black hat. He takes a long draw off his cigarette and blows it up into the quickly chilling air.</p><p>“Who is that?” she whispers as we start to walk again.</p><p>“I have no idea” looking back one last time and his half shadowed face is looking at me. Seeing his dark eyes lock onto me and I feel a blush come over me for no reason at all. I give him a half smile and then open the door to enter the club.</p><p>Alec walks up to us and then closes the door behind us “Hey ladies, you are looking good tonight as usual.” Alec is the head bartender and has been after Tammy for several months now and she is slowly coming around to where she might go out with him but is still not ready to commit to it.</p><p>“Thank you” she blushes hard and then we walk off to put our things in our lockers.</p><p>“When are you going to quit playing this game with him and just say yes to going to dinner?” scolding her a little.</p><p>“I just don’t know if I really want to. What if we go out and he does not like me at all or we don’t have any chemistry with each other?”</p><p>Putting my clutch in the locker “You will never know until you try girl. You may go out hitting it off really well, then start dating each other. He is a very attractive guy plus has the sweetest nature about him.”</p><p>Slamming her locker door, she whirls on me “Fine, when are you going to let Tony take you out?”</p><p>Tony is the head Bouncer here and has asked me out several times but I have turned him down making up excuses that I have something planned. “I may let him this up coming weekend. I have been thinking about it and may give it a shot.”</p><p>“If you say yes to him then I will say yes to Alec.”</p><p>“I will let him know tonight then. We are off on Sunday and I think he is too. I will go ask him now.”</p><p>She is hot on my heals as I walk back to the bar “Alec, have you seen Tony?”</p><p>“He is up at the main VIP area tonight guarding the entrance. The main boss is here tonight and requested him to be their guard.”</p><p>Tammy looks at him with a shock on her face “You mean Zane is here tonight?”</p><p>Zane Santone is the owner of the club, a ruthless Mafia Leader and has been known to kill someone just for looking at him wrong. I had hoped that I would never meet him but my luck just ran out tonight.</p><p>“Shay, they are yours tonight” Alec hands me a tray full of drinks.</p><p>“No, no, no! I can’t” shaking my head and scared to death.</p><p>“I can not help it girl, they asked for you in person. He did not know your name, but described you and said he wanted you to serve them their drinks.”</p><p>Looking at the tray that is loaded down with about twenty shots, I nod my head and take it.</p><p>“How did you know what they wanted?” hoisting the tray up on my hand.</p><p>“They always drink the same thing when they come here. I have them separated for you by their taste. These five over here that are clear goes to Zane, these here that are brown goes to Conner, and the ones with the lemons goes to Noah” he points as he tells me this.</p><p>I take the tray up to the room and Tony is standing there with the curtain shut. He smiles as I walk up.</p><p>“So, you have them tonight?” he says in a flirtatious tone.</p><p>“Yes, Alec told me to bring these up here to them” showing him the tray of drinks.</p><p>“I will let you in if you say Yes" he says in a purring voice that is deep and sexy as hell. I know what he wants, a date with me.</p><p>Before I can say anything a deep and sexy voice comes from behind the curtain “Tony, quit flirting with the help and let her in.”</p><p>He pulls the curtain open and I walk in. My mouth runs dry as I look at the three very handsome, built and well dressed men. There is one that looks somewhat familiar but I can not place him. Walking in, I ask” Who is Zane?” a man with eyes as black as coal looks up at me.</p><p>“That would be me love.” I set his drinks down in front of him.</p><p>“Which one of you is Conner?” a blonde hair man with ice blue eyes looks up and smiles at me.”</p><p>“Those will be mine, doll.” Setting them down in front of him, he is ripped out of his seat by the one named Zane.</p><p>“What did you call her?” his lips curl into a hard snarl.</p><p>“Sorry, man. I didn’t mean it like that” shoving him off quickly.</p><p>Setting down the last set of drinks in front of Noah, I turn to leave the room.</p><p>“Where are you going, My Queen?”</p><p>Turning around, I give him a nice smile. “My name is Shay and I have to return to work. There are other people who need me to serve them.”</p><p>“No, you are to stay here with us for the night. Alec has been told about it already.”</p><p>“But...”</p><p>“I am not asking, you have been told what to do” he nods to the seat that is empty and I slowly sit down in front of these terrifying men.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting the Boss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting there with six pairs of eyes on me makes me feel very uncomfortable. Conner picks up a shot and downs it in one gulp.</p><p>“You said you name is Shay?” his blue eyes pierce through me.</p><p>Dropping my head “Yes sir. My full name is Shaylee but my friends just call me Shay.”</p><p>“I like that name” as he smiles seeing that I am very nervous. His voice has a thick accent to it as he talks.</p><p>“May I ask where you are originally from? You have a very nice accent.”</p><p>“We are from Italy originally. Born and raised there then moved here when we got older. Zane’s parents still live there but we wanted to move here and live on our own” Conner looks at me as he tells me where they are from.</p><p>“Are you all friends or brothers?” seeing they don’t look anything like each other.</p><p>Noah slides forward on his seat “We are life long friends, we have known each other since we were little. Our families are very close and we grew up together.”</p><p>“I guess that was nice, always having some one to play with?” fiddling with my fingers slowly.</p><p>“We were around each other everyday. Zane’s parents are......” he trails off and does not finish the sentence. I look at him and he shakes his head as I turn my attention to the murderous look Zane has in his eyes.</p><p>Looking down, I see that their drinks are out and I go to stand up.</p><p>“Where are you going” Zane has a mean and demanding look on his face.</p><p>“You are out of drinks, I was going to go and get more for you.”</p><p>“Not tonight my love, you are to stay here to talk with us some more and then I also want to get to know more about you.”</p><p>“Why do you call me that? It is not my name.”</p><p>Zane smirks with a devilish grin “Where we are from, we call the women what we see with our own eyes. That is what you are, my love will be your name for me to call you.”</p><p>“I wish I could believe that, I don’t believe that I am” still standing up looking at the curtain for a hopeful quick escape.</p><p>He is up in a flash and stalking towards me. I jump up and he back me up against the floor to ceiling tinted glass that overlooks the dance floor. I lay my hands flat on the glass as he cages me in with his hands on each side of my head.</p><p>“You don’t think you are beautiful?” his breath is mixed with cigarette smoke and his tequila. His eyes bore into mine as he waits for my answer as he leans forward a little to where his lips are only millimeters away from mine. “Well, I asked you a question.”</p><p>“I have been told by many men that I am, but there are many other women who are prettier than I am” trying to control my breathing that is now starting to pick up due to the heat of his body that is only inches from mine.</p><p>“Why do you have this doubt in your mind that you are beneath others?” his eyes are boring into mine.</p><p>“I just don’t put myself on that high pedestal where I think I am untouchable. I know there is always another person out there who is smarter, prettier or deserves things more than I do” keeping my voice stern.</p><p>He pushes himself off the glass and takes my hand leading me back to the couch where I was sitting a few minutes ago.</p><p>“You need to put yourself up there because I am untouchable and now you will be to” as he stands there with me at the chair I was in earlier..</p><p>“Excuse me? Exactly what are you talking about?” raring back in shock at him.</p><p>“You are now mine, my love. You will be by my side from now on as my girlfriend and then eventually we will be married having children.”</p><p>This time I bolt from his presence and start walking out of the room quickly. Two men step in front of me, I turn around to see he has flicked his wrist telling them to do exactly what he wanted.</p><p>“I am not a prize that can be told what to do or be won like that. I can make my own decisions on who I want to see and who I don’t. I know nothing of you and you come in here thinking you can lay a claim on me like that, not knowing anything about me?” crossing my arms standing my ground where I am.</p><p>He slowly stands up and turns towards me with a look that scares me to death. His words are dripping with venom when he speaks “That is why you are here, so we can get to know each other better.” He snaps his finger and another man hands him a folder and he opens it “Let’s see, you are Shaylee Morris, twenty-two years old, living at 2364 Parkinson Road. So you live in a upscale apartment building, sixth floor, suite two. Own a silver BMW that is six years old and you just paid it off. Do I need to go into where you were born, grew up, how much money you have in the bank?”</p><p>“How did you get this private information on me?” dropping my arms looking at the folder in his hand.</p><p>He grins like the devil and sits back down with his back to me now. “Come, I will tell you about myself” pointing to the chair that I was in a few minutes ago but I just stand there and don’t move. I see his head nod and the two men grab me setting me down in the chair holding my arms gently as they do. I am mad now and trying to fight them, but their grip is vice like while he glares at me with a cold, hard look. “I will not bite you, but if you don’t stop fighting my men, they will give you something to relax you so we can talk properly.” One of the men pulls out a syringe that has a clear liquid in it. He shows it to me and I stop “Good girl. Now relax, get comfortable and we will have this nice little talk with each other.”</p><p>Looking around the room quickly with my eyes, there are about seventy-five men walking around but they do not come anywhere near where we are at. Nodding, the men let me go and I sink back into the chair that I was in. I have never been in this room before so I slowly scan it seeing exactly how lavish it is decorated, from the high dollar furniture to the plush carpet that is under our feet.</p><p>“Were you the one in the alley earlier?” trying to calm my nerves that are out of control right now.</p><p>His grin tells me the answer to that question immediately “Yes, I was waiting on a friend to show up when you walked by. You caught my eye then and when I saw you on the floor from up here, Alec was told to send you up here to be with me for the night. Now, let’s get to the learning about each other.” He snaps his finger again and most of the men leave except the two who sat me down, then the other two men that I was talking with earlier. If I wanted to run, there is no way around them due to the three men are sitting in front of me and the other two men are standing guard at the curtain to leave the room. I sigh and get comfortable on the chair for this so called talk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We will each introduce ourselves and then if you have questions, we will answer them as we see fit to” he says as he settles back into the huge chair he is now sitting in. He nods at Conner first.</p><p>“I am Conner Wilkins, and like we said we grew up together in Italy but mostly stayed at Zane’s house. If you did not see us three together, people would always wonder why and where the missing one was. I guess we just became so close that people thought we belonged together all the time. My age is twenty-five just like the other two here and none of us are married as of right now.”</p><p>Next is Noah “I am Noah Jacob Milwaukee and no my last name has nothing to do with the drink. Most people just call me Noah but every now and then Boss will call me by my middle name. Conner did a pretty good job saying everything about us so that is all you need to know about me then.” He has a sexy smile on his face that could make a woman’s panties melt.</p><p>“I have heard rumors that you guys are in the Mafia? Is that so?” looking around at the three men that are beyond sexy and any woman would fall at their feet just to be with them.</p><p>All three of them grin and nod their head. Conner looks at me “Boss man is of course the leader, I am his second and Noah is his third in command. We all make the decisions together, but if someone wants one of us by rank, that is how we know who they need to speak to.”</p><p>“So Zane is the ruthless killer that everyone has talked about?” my eyes lock onto his dark ones that are sparkling in the lights.</p><p>Another waitress has brought them more drinks and he tosses one back. “If you cross me then yes, I am known to either blow you head off or to snap a neck here and there. I run the biggest business here now while my parents run the biggest one in Italy. I moved here due to I wanted my own crew to work with without taking orders from my father anymore.”</p><p>“What good am I to you? I don’t want to be anywhere near that and I don’t even know how to shoot a gun” hoping my lame excuse will get me the hell out of here like now.</p><p>His eyes go dark, he scoots to the front of the chair and slowly ticks his finger back and forth “Tsk, Tsk. Tsk. The fastest way to make me mad is to lie to my face about something that I already know about you. You have your CWP since you were eighteen due to your father use to take you to shooting ranges every week for you to learn how to become an excellent marksman. You were going to go into the Marines to become a sniper, but your mother would not let you.”</p><p>Dropping my head, I should have known that my file was extremely detailed for him. I nod and look up at him “I should have known that you could pull anything you wanted to know about me and my past.”</p><p>“This is a way to get to know each other, earn trust which you are failing at very badly now by telling me a lie. I even know where you shop for your underwear if you must know. When my people dig, they dig deep because I require it when I want to know about someone” that devilish smirk is back on his face again.</p><p>“If you must know about us, please ask. We are an open book to people that we trust or want to talk to” Conner smiles as he takes a sip of his.</p><p>“What exactly do you want from me and why” looking Zane dead in the eyes.</p><p>“I told you what I wanted and why, I always get what I want and when I want it. No questions asked” as he looks me over from head to toe.</p><p>I stand up and he stares at me while I walk to the glass looking down over the crowded dance floor. You can just barley hear the beat of the music due to the room is soundproof but seeing everyone hustling around the floor, serving drinks and making money brings a small tear to my eye. I need money to help support my apartment, pay the half of my bills that we are splitting. There are a ton of high rollers in here tonight throwing money around at them as they drop drinks off getting tipped while doing it.</p><p>“What is wrong, why are you tearing up?” he says in a harsh, cold voice.</p><p>“I need to be down there on the floor making money to pay my bills with. I just don’t understand why you would choose me of all the people around here?” wiping a stray tear from my face slowly.</p><p>I hear him get up the I see him walk to the glass beside me while looking down at the busy floor “You see how hard they are having to work to get money to pay their bills with? Serving men who are grabbing their asses, looking down their shirts and getting a hard on for something they can not have.”</p><p>“Yes, I go through that every night I work here. That is why I stay here due to men like that is who give you the biggest tips. They might just be able to fantasize about having you in their bed, but their money is damn good” trying to keep my voice from cracking.</p><p>I see out of the corner of my eye that he has turned to look at me and then reaches in his back pocket. His wallet comes out in his hand and he opens it while keeping his eyes on me “How much do you make on a nightly basis here, roughly?”</p><p>I shake my head because I do not want his money like that, I am a hard working person who makes her money the correct way. The next thing I know, I am spun around and pinned against the glass with him holding my wrist hard above my head and pushing me against it letting me know that he is not pleased with me not telling him.</p><p>“I asked you a question, I want an answer” his eyes are cold and his face looks like stone.</p><p>“I don’t want your money like that, I earn it the hard way. I never have been one to ask anything from anyone. The last thing I want to be known as is a gold digger that latches onto someone for just their money.”</p><p>His body presses hard against mine and I am worried that the glass that is holding us up might wind up shattering behind me.</p><p>“That is not the question I asked, I want the correct answer. I can find out you know.”</p><p>“How, our tips are not counted here. We don’t split them and do not have to turn in how much we make a night.”</p><p>He backs off and walks over to a laptop, grabbing it and then returns back to where I am standing “Do I need to run the tapes from the cameras for one night and see how much you put in your pocket?”</p><p>Shit, I forgot about that. I shake my head no and go to sit down. He throws the computer to Conner who catches it with ease and then pins me against the glass again.</p><p>“You may not sit down until I have my answer, Conner start counting up from last night will you. I would say that she probably walked out of here with five hundred if not more than that.”</p><p>“Sure thing boss” I hear him typing and then he stares at the screen.</p><p>“We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you stand here while he watches your shift last night or your lips tell me exactly what I want to hear.”</p><p>My eyes shift from him to Conner that is now joined by Noah as they watch the tapes together. “She made two hundred in just her first hour so far” as they tap the mouse pad I am guessing fast forwarding to the next time a tip is left.</p><p>“Fine! I walked out of here with about seven hundred last night” rolling my eyes at him.</p><p>“See, was that so hard?” he smirks as he lets me go.</p><p>“I don’t like it whey people pry into my personal business” turning back around to look down at the floor again.</p><p>This time I feel him behind me as he lays a hand on my shoulder pulling me away from the glass gently.</p><p>“I am not prying, just wondering how well you would do on a busy night like this. I do own the club and I have a right to know what my customers are leaving their waitresses. So, it does become my business in a sense.”</p><p>I nod as he slowly turns me around to him by pulling on my arm. He looks me in the eye and then hands me a wad of cash that he has pulled out of his wallet. “Here is your pay for tonight for staying up here with me talking.”</p><p>I look at it, clinch my fist and then side step around him to walk out. I hear his finger snap and the two mountain of men block my path out the door. I spin around, crossing my arms over my chest while glaring at him.</p><p>“Are you going to keep me from going to the bathroom now?” my voice is sharp as a knife.</p><p>He chuckles and points to the end of the room “They are down there love. We have our own private bathrooms so we don’t have to tangle with the guest or deal with how nasty they can get from drunk people who miss or throw up everywhere.”</p><p>I look down there and then turn to walk to them. The men follow me closely but throw a hand up at them “I don’t need someone to hold my hand while I do this you know.”</p><p>“Just making sure you don’t try to bolt when you come out. I am not finished with your company tonight.”</p><p>I reach the door and they stop standing on each side while I go in. It is a huge bathroom with just a glass block window to the outside world. I guess that they don’t need people looking in on them while they use their bathrooms. I finish and look around the massive place, it has a huge walk in shower with a spa treatment jets, a very nice Jacuzzi tub in the corner that bigger than two bathtubs put together and then a double sink vanity with gold faucets that are motion activated when you stick your hands under them. I wash my hands and then dry them on the plush gold towel that is hanging in the corner. Walking back to the door, I lay my hand on the cold wood wishing I could go back to work. I finally sigh and pull it open seeing the two men still standing there and they have not moved a muscle yet. I start to walk back as they follow me and then stand at the entrance again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Emergency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I go to sit down, the men are finishing their drinks. I look at each one who is just as built as the next one beside him. A man rushes past the curtains only to be caught by the two towers with huge hands.</p><p>“Zane! We have a huge problem” he is breathless as he speaks.</p><p>He turns around and nods for his men to let him go. He is covered in sweat and sits down in a nervous fashion.</p><p>“What is the problem Michael” as he scans his body.</p><p>“The Knights, they are here looking for you. I barely got away from them but they sent you a message with me” he pulls up his shirt and has a huge gash along his side with blood spilling out. “The last guy got a quick slice at me when I was running away.”</p><p>Out of no where, a guy has appeared with bandages and all kinds of medical equipment in his hands. I jump up and rush to his side grabbing the items then start cleaning his wound. I was taking classes to become a RN but had to drop out due to family issues and just never went back. Grabbing swabs of gauze, I clean his area and then bandage it up as fast as I can trying to get pressure on the bleeding so it will stop. Standing up, I look down at my blood covered hands.</p><p>“That should hold you until you can get it looked at by a doctor. You are going to need stitches.”</p><p>He is trembling and I watch his eyes roll back in his head and he falls back on the couch. He has gone into shock, grabbing a towel I wipe my hands off and lay him down on the couch packing pillows under his feet.</p><p>“Zane, you have to get someone here like now!” pointing a blood covered finger in his direction.</p><p>He is already on the phone and within a few minutes, a doctor is rushing into the room. I step back shaking as he takes over.</p><p>“Hey” Conner takes his hand and lays it on my shoulder “let’s get you cleaned up.” He guides me back down to the bathroom and walks in with me. I finally look at my clothes that have blood all over them. “How did you know to do that?” nodding towards the door with a small smile on his face.</p><p>“I went to college for a few years for a Nursing Degree but never got to finish it. When my mother got sick, I had to drop out and help with her care.”</p><p>He looks at me with a stern look “Your family has money, why didn’t your father hire someone?”</p><p>“We don’t trust many people with her condition. She has a brittle bone disease and it got worse while I was in college. No one could touch her without breaking a bone. I was the only one that could navigate what to do with her knowing how to handle her properly. I still broke her bones, but she did not feel as bad when I did compared to a stranger.”</p><p>I finish washing my hands and arms off when a knock comes from the door and he opens it. Taking a bag from someone who hands it to him through the crack.</p><p>“Take a quick shower and get out of those clothes. Our men are holding down the problem with that gang but be quick in case we have to get out of here.”</p><p>He lays the bag on the counter and walks out so I start the shower then lock the door. Stripping down, I step into the shower rinsing off my body and scrubbing off all the blood that has covered my arms and legs. There is nothing but men’s products in here so I grab the shampoo washing my hair quickly along with my body with the washcloth. Finally finishing when the water is not running red anymore, I cut the shower off grabbing a fluffy gold towel to dry off with, then wrapping my hair up with the other one when I am finished. There comes a knock at the door just as I finish slipping on the dress that was in the bag, It fit perfectly. How did he already have this and above all, how did he know my size? Unlocking the door, Conner is standing there.</p><p>“We have to go now! They are on the floor and headed up this way. Zane is waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs.” He glances up at my head and shakes his head “Leave that on the floor and we have to move now.”</p><p>I unwrap my hair then he throws the towel on the floor, leads me to a panel that he places his palm on that scans his hand. The wall moves and a stair case comes into view. He gently tugs on my arm and we quickly walk down the stairs as the wall moves back into place beeping as it closes.</p><p>“It is secured to where no one can get into this passageway” he says as we walk down the stairs at a quick pace.</p><p>I look over at him remembering that Tony was standing guard at the curtains “What about Tony?”</p><p>“He is fine, we told him to leave as soon as we saw them moving on the floor. He took another stairwell to safety.”</p><p>“What about everyone on the floor?” hoping Tammy is not caught up in anything bad.</p><p>“Everyone is getting out of the club, she went to your locker and got your keys to take your car home” as we come to a huge metal door at the bottom of the staircase, he plants his hand on the scanner and it beeps as it opens. As soon as the door opens, Zane is standing there and pulls me into his arms hugging me tightly.</p><p>“Good, you are safe my Love. Come, we must leave now” speaking in a firm tone.</p><p>He drags me to a secured garage that is lined with tons of expensive cars. Pulling out a key with a remote, he starts a car and opens the door for me to get in.</p><p>“Can’t I just.....” he takes his arms, picking me up and practically shoves me in the car. Shutting the door, he quickly moves to the other side and gets in. He hits a button that opens a door to the ramp leading straight down to the bottom, then takes off very fast out of the garage. We hit a back alleyway and then it emerges out onto a very busy street. He floors it as soon as he gets a small clearing to squeeze into and that is when I finally get a look at the solid black car and exactly how fancy it really is.</p><p>“This is a nice car you have here” running my fingers over the gold plated dash in front of me.</p><p>He does not speak, just keeps his eyes on the road trying to move through the thick traffic. We finally get onto a calmer road and he punches it hard. As the car flies down the road, a black SUV comes out of a side road behind us.</p><p>“FUCK! Conner, they found me. I am on Ellington Ave moving towards the warehouse” he is speaking into the blue tooth that is connected to Conner and Noah on his dash.</p><p>“On our way boss!” Conner’s voice comes through as we move down the street like a rocket.</p><p>Just then, bullets start whizzing by the car and I scream, pulling my legs up to my chest.</p><p>“I need those men NOW!” he commands in a hard, stern voice.</p><p>“Be there in about ten seconds with them” he pushes the car harder and the black SUV’s behind us keep up somehow. It sounds like bullets hitting the car and I look around in a nervous fashion. “Don’t worry, the car is bulletproof. They will just bounce off” as he side glances at me.</p><p>“H-How are they keeping up with us?” shaking in my seat due to all of this is new to me.</p><p>“They must have a special engine in their cars. This car is top of the line and flies, but they know that. If they have an engine that is designed to keep up with mine, then that is how.”</p><p>Eight cars come flying down the road and get beside the cars chasing us. My head is whipping back and forth looking behind us in the side view mirror and out the back glass.</p><p>“Were here boss, what do you want us to do?” Noah says in a excited tone.</p><p>“Take them out and who ever survives, you know what to do with them until I can talk to them.”</p><p>“Hell yeah! Crash up derby here we come!” Conner sounds so excited about this.</p><p>He punches his car harder as I see headlights bobbing all over the road and become smaller and smaller as he flies down the road. After a short time, he slows down pushes a button and then turns onto a long, black single lane road. It seems to stretch forever after we went through a huge iron gate that is attached to a matching iron fence that ran the length of a huge yard disappearing into a wooded area, then we are in a forest until we finally emerge and stop in front of another huge iron gate that is big enough for a transfer truck to go through. He punches in some numbers and then nods at the men standing at the guard house. They look at him and nod back while holding fully automatic weapons in their hands. We go down a long driveway and then he splits off to the left when the driveway comes to a V. The other driveway is wider and disappears over a hill going away from where we are headed. He cruises along the smaller road and it finally comes to a huge mansion. As I look at the biggest house that I have ever seen in my life come into view, he looks over and smiles at me.</p><p>“Admiring my house?” as he pulls into the circular driveway that has a huge fountain spilling water over the edges of it. His house has tons of white lights all over it and the fountain is changing colors as the water comes out of a small house that is mounted on top. Men are crawling everywhere and I look around in a nervous manner.</p><p>“What is this place? It is like a fortress?” looking over at him with panic on my face.</p><p>“This is my home, these men are here to protect me with their lives and now to also protect you.” He grins as he opens the door and then comes around to my side opening mine to where he extends his hand and I take it slowly.</p><p>A young boy comes out of the house and rushes up to him “Your keys sir?”</p><p>He hands him the keys and then helps me out, closing the door behind me. “He is the son of a friend that works for me. He is to young to do patrol so I let him park the cars for us.”</p><p>Interlacing his fingers with mine, he starts to lead me towards the biggest house and front door that I have ever seen. He puts his palm on the scanner and the double doors open into a breathtaking front entrance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Tour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the doors open, I see a huge staircase that is right in front of us and goes up to a second and then a third floor. The steps are done in a gold and white tile with the railings done in a dark brown color with a gold accent that runs along the length of them. As I look down at the floor, it is so clean and polished that my reflection looks back at me as we slowly move across the floor.</p><p>“What do you think so far?” he asks looking at my face while we glide across the floor towards the stairs.</p><p>“You house is huge and very extravagant. Thank you for getting me out of that situation back there at the club with your men” he stops and I just about stumble when he does. His arm shoots out to steady me back on my feet.</p><p>“Look love, you are now my responsibility and also my men that work for me. They would risk their lives to save yours.”</p><p>“Why would they care about me now? I am only a waitress that works at your club. It is not like I am anyone important” as my eyes scan the lavish house that surrounds us now.</p><p>Stepping in front of me, those cold eyes lock onto mine as he leans in close to my face “You are someone very important. You are mine, my love.”</p><p>Searching his face for any emotion that may tell me that he is not being serious, it has not changed and his face is hard and locked onto me. “What do I have that makes you so interested in me?”</p><p>“One” he holds up a finger “you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, two” holds up a second one now “you are very skilled in handling a weapon and then your fighting skills are off the charts with your background.”</p><p>“I have to ask, how in the world did you find out so much about me in such little time?” trying to see how in the world he can do all of this.</p><p>Conner walks in just as he says this “I am the best hacker in the world and can find whatever he needs in just a few minutes.”</p><p>“I should have guessed” grumbling under my breath “Who else would you be Zane if you did not have the best of everything that you need. I can see with you being who you are that top of the line is the only way you go?”</p><p>He chuckles as he hugs me “You are a very fast learner. I expect everything to be the best for me and everyone who works for me is also that.”</p><p>He tugs on my hand and the other guys follow us as he takes me deeper into this huge house. “Here is the kitchen” as we walk into a kitchen that seems to stretch forever. It has the biggest island that I have ever seen with twelve chairs at it, two stoves, four ovens and three refrigerators all done in stainless steel. We walk past it and into a very large dining room and from what I can see the table there is so long it looks like something out of the old days where huge feast were thrown. I quickly count the chairs before we leave and there were twenty that I saw. He must throw some huge parties here or something as we turn another corner and then pushes on two huge doors. They open into a humongous ballroom that is decorated in gold all over the place. Crystal chandeliers hang from the ceilings and look like they were just bought yesterday because they are sparkling and extremely clean. I stop to look up at the paintings in the ceilings that are extraordinary. Cherubs are all over them with clouds, angels, and even demons are skillfully painted in perfect details. I feel a small tug on my arm.</p><p>“You can admire all the extras later love, there is still so much more for you to see” he says while taking me out of there and into an elevator. As we get in, he pushes the B button and we descend down the shaft for a few minutes. The doors ding and we all step out into a huge basement. Walking along the halls, he shows me a bowling alley, game room, home theater that is big enough to hold over fifty people in it with its own bar in the corner. Pushing on another set of doors, they open into the biggest in ground pool I have ever seen in my life along with it being a water park in here. I walk around slowly looking at the lazy man river that stretches around the whole room, then goes outside under a glass window, then returns back into this room at the far side. There are water slides that twist and turn all over the room, some that go straight down like a death drop and then a few that have rafts you use with them. There are children all over the place having fun with men and women sitting in chairs watching their kids enjoying their fun. Lifeguards are also everywhere you look watching out for the ones that are enjoying their time in the pools and slides.</p><p>“This is amazing! Who are all these people in here?” looking around with amused eyes.</p><p>“Most of these are people that work for me in some location on my land here. Their children come here to unwind and relax when their parents are free to bring them or they have a day off. I keep it open until about midnight or even longer if needed.”</p><p>Turning towards the three men who are standing there looking around with me I ask “Exactly how much land do you have and do these people live here on the land with you?”</p><p>Zane laughs and looks at me with amused eyes “You make me sound like a master that owns people. This house sits in on the edge of two thousand acres that we are surrounded by. Some of these people have their own houses they build on my land and others live outside the gates in their own houses. If they live here, I allow them to purchase the land from me and then they build whatever house they can afford. Others just live in their own apartments or houses close to here.”</p><p>“Why would you need so much land?” looking out the glass windows that line the walls of the water park to the outside of his house.</p><p>“In my kind of business love, you have to have it to be able to run what I do.”</p><p>“All of these people are welcome in your home at any time?” watching as parents enjoy a huge bucket of water that is crashing down over a roof and then onto them waiting underneath with their kids.</p><p>“No” Conner steps up beside me and lays a hand on my shoulder “This is only open at certain hours of the day for them to enjoy. We have to have time to ourselves with all of this also without kids slamming into us or having to worry about them pushing their way in front of us. This is what we call family time for them.”</p><p>“I see you have everything in here for them, bars to get drinks at, food courts and then a souvenir shop” scanning the place seeing everything that is available.</p><p>“It is called Splash World due to the only way you get in here is by an invite or you work for the boss. If someone wants to bring a friend with them, they have to be cleared through our security measures to make sure they are not linked to an enemy of Zane’s. The papers are submitted at least a week before the child is able to come. We do background checks on the parents and kids both even if it is the child only coming for the day with another child that belongs to an employee. If they check out, then they are allowed to come.”</p><p>“Do they have to purchase their food and everything?” looking up at a board that has some prices as we walk by.</p><p>Zane smiles as he looks around at all the smiling and laughing faces “Yes, but it is not like at the regular parks. My things are cheaper and if all you want is sodas, it is a one time purchase of a huge souvenir cup and they get free refills for the rest of the year with it.”</p><p>“I would love a drink if I could get one” he grabs my hand and takes me towards the bar area.</p><p>A very cute bartender looks up and then smiles really big “Hey Mr. Zane, what can I get you today?”</p><p>We all sit down and order a drink. Zane gets a glass of whiskey, I get a mudslide, Conner gets rum and coke then Noah gets a Martini. As I sit there, I can see how happy people are as they are running around, enjoying their day here in the pools, slides and everything this place has to offer.</p><p>“Don’t get to cozy here, we still have a ton of places in the house you have not seen yet. The tour is not over” Zane lays his hand on my leg.</p><p>We all finish up and head back out the doors getting into the elevator. He pushes the three and we go up the shaft again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Continuing Through the House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When we reach the third floor, it dings and the doors open into a hall that goes both ways. He takes a left first and we travel down a long hallway and into a huge glass room that is decorated in a very lavish manner. It has high end sliver leather couches along with chairs that line the room.</p><p>“This is the sun room. As you can see, it overlooks a lot of the property” as he points towards different areas of the landscape. “We have a hedge maze that is a lot of fun as long as you don’t do it with Conner here.”</p><p>“Hey, I only got lost in it once thank you and it was my first time attempting it” he crosses his arms over his chest and acts like he is hurt.</p><p>Zane looks at him and chuckles in a very deep but sexy way. Oh God, this man will be the death of me with that and his looks “Anyways, down that driveway there is where my warehouse is and all my business is done. They never come here to the house, I have a meeting room down there for all of that.”</p><p>“What if they take the wrong turn and come down the driveway like we did?” looking down where the split can barely been seen in the distance.</p><p>“That does not happen, that grate that we ran over is a gate that was receded into the ground, when I hold meetings and don’t want anyone to come down that driveway, the gate rises up out of the ground. The bushes that were on each side prevents anyone from driving around and trying to get down here, plus I post men at the fence to keep people from trying to get through. If they try, my men will open fire on them.”</p><p>“How did you become so well organized at such a young age?” looking at him knowing that he has only been doing this for maybe about seven years if not that long.</p><p>He drops his head for just a second and then gathers himself back up. “My parents made sure that I was fully trained and ready to do this at the age of thirteen. Along with the other two here, we went through hours of training and lessons a day. There were sometimes I thought that I would never get out of there to be a real kid.”</p><p>“Since we were home schooled, they put this into our daily lessons with our teachers. Those classes were about an hour long but there were times that they were longer” Noah does a gagging noise.</p><p>“I thought you had a wonderful life growing up?” looking at the wall of three men surrounding me.</p><p>“We did” Conner says “It was just not the normal way that a child grows up with. Our parents knew that Zane would be the next leader of his dad’s organization. We would have to be his next in command, the backbone of him to make sure he would always be protected and taken care of. When we left, they were not happy but we have made a life for ourselves here and they don’t attempt to interfere with us at all since he has now become a stronger leader than his dad ever was. Yeah, his dad was feared in some circles, but Zane is feared by everyone due to his ruthless attitude and very aggressive behavior.”</p><p>I slowly start to back towards the window and the three guys just smirk as I do “What, you think we are going to hurt you? If we wanted to, then you would have been left at that club without a second thought” Noah takes a threatening step towards me and I start to shake a little at the sternness in his voice. He is a whole lot taller than I am and also twice as wide. I flick my eyes down at his knee then back up to his face.</p><p>“Noah” his voice is deadly but with a calm tone also.</p><p>“What, she needs to know that we are not someone that can be toyed with” still keeping his eyes locked on me.</p><p>“She is not to be frightened either. I picked her and she will learn everything she needs to. You did read her background right?”</p><p>“Eh, I think I could take her. She is too small for someone like me.”</p><p>That caught my attention and I straighten up taking a step towards him, and then another. Noah’s face looks like carved stone as his jaw is set and he grinds his teeth a little “So, you think I am a weak little girl that can not take on a man of your size?”</p><p>He smirks as he straightens up to his full height and looks down on me. He has at least five to six inches but there are weak spots in every person. “Is that a challenge?” he looks down his nose as his nostrils are flaring a little. I see I hit a sore spot with that.</p><p>“Yes it is. I think we need a sparing fight to see who is the stronger one” using my teasing tone now.</p><p>Our eyes are still locked onto each other and I hear Zane laugh. He steps forward and nods his head. “Let’s get you changed and then we can see exactly how good your fighting skills are.”</p><p>“This is going to be so much fun” Conner pumps his hand in the air ” Noah is going to get his ass kicked by a girl!”</p><p>I whirl around on him and point my finger at him ”I AM NOT A GIRL!"</p><p>He drops his smile into a scowl “You had better watch your tone with me little lady.”</p><p>Zane steps in between us and looks at me with amusement in his eyes “I have some clothes here you can wear if you want to teach these guys a lesson.”</p><p>Looking at the two very agitated men, I smile “Please, I would love to put these boys in their place.”</p><p>Both men growl at me as I say boys but Zane turns around to them “You two did this, now go get changed and we will see you in the ring. You have twenty minutes.”</p><p>They nod and then spear me with a look that tells me they are coming for blood. Oh god, what did I just get myself into.</p><p>“They are harmless” he watches as their backs disappear around the corner “You really know how to get under a persons skin don’t you?”</p><p>“Not really, he challenged me so I just shoved back at him. Nothing big” trying to show that I am not worried about going up against some of the biggest men I have ever seen in my life.</p><p>“I hope you are as good as your profile says. They are not going to take it easy on you at all” his eyes are twinkling as he looks down at me.</p><p>“As long as they don’t hit my face, I am good” trying not to cringe at the thought of one of them breaking my nose.</p><p>He laughs, grabs my hand and we head down to a room that he says has clothes in it that I can change into. Pushing the doors open, we walk into a very dark but neat looking room. The walls are painted black with silver trim along the ceilings, it has a bedspread that is black with silver strips running though it, and the doors to the walk-in closet are even a black wood. I follow him into the closet that could be a bedroom if needed. On one side is very nice looking suits, shirts, pants and men’s clothing with shoes. He takes a left and on the other side is all women clothing.</p><p>“Who’s clothes am I getting?” stopping in my tracks as I look down the huge racks.</p><p>He turns around with a brand new workout clothing in his hands that is black “Yours love.”</p><p>“Wait, what? Why do you have a closet with clothes for me in it?” my hands start to tremble now at his words.</p><p>“Once I bring a potential future wife to my house, you don’t leave. This is now your house, our bedroom and these are your clothes” as he sweeps his arm down the racks and racks of clothes.</p><p>“Um, I don’t think so. I have to go back to my house” trying not to show that I really don’t want to be here forever right now. I just met him and he thinks that I am just going to move in like that?</p><p>Before I can complete the last few words, he has pinned me against the wall. My arms are above my head as he looks down at me.</p><p>“You are too slow to fight these guys. I am better than them, but they will have you pinned in seconds.”</p><p>“I was not ready for that. I was still stunned about your statement” dropping the clothes that were in his hands.</p><p>He leans close “Always expect the unexpected.” His lips crash down on mine and I try to fight him. He does not let up and crushes his body against mine. His huge hand holds my hands above my head while the other comes down to cradle the back of my head. His kiss sends a fire ripping through my body and I finally give in and kiss him back. He takes control of the kiss and dominates it.</p><p>“You belong to me now. You are mine!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Challenge Accepted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He drops my hands and takes a step back while looking at me. Smirking, he turns around and picks up the clothes that he threw down on the small round couch behind him. He hands them to me and then looks at my face where I am still flushed from his kiss.</p><p>“You need to get yourself under control before you step into the ring with these two men. They will hurt you if you are distracted.”</p><p>Smiling, I nod to his lower body that is tenting under his jeans “I am not the only one am I?”</p><p>He steps forward with fire in his eyes and a lustful look that is almost frightening “I can handle my own body love, but that will be taken care of later. You need to change and get ready for the challenge you gave my men. You can change in here or in the bathroom, your choice.” He leans against the wall watching me with his eyes that seem to be undressing me as they scan my body.</p><p>“I am not changing in front of you! Please step out so I can” holding my ground against him but he does not budge. I go to walk to the bathroom and he is right on my heels. I whirl around and come nose to chest with a very solid brick of a man. “I said...”</p><p>He scoops me up in his arms throwing my body over his shoulder quickly while making his way to the bathroom. “You will learn one way or another that you will not defy me and I get exactly what I want.” He walks into the huge bathroom, shuts the door and then sets me down. His huge frame leans back on the door as he looks at me with an dominating look. “Change, we don’t have much time left. The guys are probably down there waiting already.”</p><p>“Not with you...” I am scooped up again and he smacks my ass hard. I take my fist and nail him in the back.</p><p>“Wrong move love, now change or I will change you myself. Your choice.” He sets me back down and then again leans on the door. His eyes that I could defiantly get lost in are watching my every move.</p><p>I sigh and look around the bathroom. It has a mirror that runs all the way down the wall till you get to the toilet, a few pillars but the mirror shows everything behind them. I walk down to the end and step in behind the shower that is half way down the left wall. He has not moved but his eyes have flicked to the mirror as I change. Thank goodness I have on underwear this time, I pull my pants on and then change into the top he gave me. Hanging the dress that was given to me at the club on a hook, I step out and then walk towards him. I have on work out black pants that are cut off at my knees, a white spaghetti strapped tank top and sports bra under it. He smiles as his eyes roam every curve of my body that he can see now.</p><p>“What is this?” he points to a part of a tattoo that is on my back but then travels under my shirt.</p><p>“That was a old bet with a friend that I lost. Nothing to talk about.”</p><p>He stops me by grabbing me into his arms then looking at me “Will you tell me the story later this evening?”</p><p>“I told you...” again I am over his shoulder and he smacks me hard on the ass. I take my fist and hit his back again, even though I don’t think it fazes him at all.</p><p>“You will learn to answer me when I ask a question and the next time you hit my back, you will be punished.”</p><p>“Then quit smacking my ass so hard” saying in a gruff voice.</p><p>He chuckles, opens the door and walks out with me over his shoulder. As we get out into the hall, he sets me down and grabs my hand leading me back to the elevator and down to the first floor. We step out and take a right down another long hall, past a shooting range that I stop at for a minute. Looking through the glass window, I see that it is also top of the line everything. He pulls on me gently “They are getting mad about you being late, love. I promise to show you the rest of the house shortly.” We walk down to the end of the hall and he pushes the double doors open and we step into a huge gym area. There is work out equipment everywhere, weights, strength training and even a track that circles the top of the gym.</p><p>“Wow! This is incredible” looking at all the expensive equipment that lines the walls and are sitting in all kinds of places.</p><p>“We have to keep in shape somehow and this is how we do it. Top of the line everything down here and there is your ring.” He points to a legal sized kick boxing ring that is set up at the far end of the gym. We walk down there and I see Conner and Noah sitting on the mat hanging on the ropes waiting for us.</p><p>“About time boss, we thought she was going to back out of this” Noah stares at me.</p><p>“No, she is still learning her place with me and I had to make an example of her a few times.”</p><p>Conner smiles but Zane cuts him off quickly “Not like that, she got her ass smacked for not obeying my commands.”</p><p>“Fine, but lets get this over. I am getting hungry” Noah does a backwards roll under the ropes and then jumps up into a fighting stance. I roll my eyes at him and he drops his hands for a second. “Did you just roll your eyes at me?”</p><p>“So what if I did?” crawling under the ropes onto the mat.</p><p>“Damn, she is cocky. Now I know why the boss likes her so much” Conner jumps down onto the ground but gets the back of his head smacked hard. “What? I gave you both a compliment.”</p><p>“Whatever” he growls at him. “How do you want to do this love, till one of you are pinned and have to tap out?”</p><p>“Yep, that sounds like a good way to get a man to admit defeat” smiling at Noah.</p><p>“Alright, no face contact at all. Neck down only, got that Noah?”</p><p>“Yes boss, I won’t hurt her too much” he smirks at me and then we take our stances.</p><p>“Fight!” Zane slaps the mat hard and we start to circle each other. I am scanning him watching for a weakness and I do not see one. He shifts to his left foot trying to leap at me. I spin out of his way and then land a hard kick into his back. He hits the ropes and then turns around.</p><p>“Fine. All bets are off now girl!” he charges at me and I drop down into a split and nail him in his balls with my fist. He coughs and backs up. “Not (cough) fair!”</p><p>“All is fair in love and war” as I do a backwards spring getting back up into my stance. He shakes his pain off and then comes at me again. Nailing him in the chest was a bad idea due to he was too solid and then he grabs my foot, twist my leg to where I am now facing the mat. I bring my other foot up and nail him in the chin hard.</p><p>He stumbles back holding his chin “I thought we said no face contact.”</p><p>“Opps, my bad. I forgot” smirking at him.</p><p>We go on like this for about thirty minutes landing blows on each others bodies with our fist or feet and I finally get him off balance, nail him in the back and then pin his arm behind his back. “Tap out!” pushing his arm up towards his head. He grunts but does not tap. I push harder and he groans “TAP OUT!” he does and I let go of him then stand up.</p><p>He gets up and then hugs me “You may be small, but damn you are good.”</p><p>Conner is laughing “I think I will take a rain check on mine. I know you are tired looking at you.”</p><p>“A little. Noah, you are like a brick wall that will not come down. That was one of the best scuffles I have had in a long time.”</p><p>“Same here. I don’t like to hit women but you really can make a man over come that in a few seconds” he is still breathing heavily just like I am.</p><p>“When did you figure that out, the time she nailed you in your back or when your balls got crushed?” Conner is still laughing and Noah come over and punches him hard in the face.</p><p>“Enough you two. Noah, hit the shower and so will you love. Supper will be done in forty-five minutes so get scrubbed up.”</p><p>“Fine.” Noah walks out and Conner looks over at me with a red mark on his face. I walk up to him and lay my hand on it then rise to my tiptoes kissing it.</p><p>“That should make it feel better” smiling at his shocked look.</p><p>“Boss, I did not touch her. She did that on her own” looking over at Zane with panic on his face.</p><p>“I know she did” his jaw is clinched so tightly I am shocked his teeth don’t crack.</p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” looking between them.</p><p>“Boss doesn’t like his woman touching another man. It does not matter who it is.”</p><p>“Sorry, he punched you for no reason and it looked.....” I am scooped up again and then being carried out the door and back to the elevator. Conner is right behind us smiling at me.</p><p>“What?” pointing a finger at him.</p><p>“You will learn one day, Shay. Either you will fall in line or else....”</p><p>SMACK!</p><p>“OW you Asshole!”</p><p>SMACK!</p><p>I ball up my fist and Conner shakes his head in a no fashion. I bring my fist hard down in the middle of his back and he lets out a small grunt.</p><p>“What did I tell you would happen if you hit me again, love?”</p><p>“Quit smacking me and I will quit hitting you!” tapping my fingers on his back in an irritated fashion.</p><p>The door opens and we get in. He still has me over his shoulder holding me down with one arm. We go back to the third floor and step out. Conner goes one way while we go the other. He kicks the door open, then closes it taking me straight to the bathroom and locks the door behind us. Setting me down finally, I rub my ass that is still stinging.</p><p>“Damn, do you have to hit so hard?”</p><p>I am pinned against the wall again as his eyes have tons of emotions swirling behind those coal black iris. “You will learn your place with me or be black and blue on that sweet ass of yours.” His lips crash down on mine again as he balls up my shirt in his fist. Bringing it above my head he looks down at me “Get undressed, you need a shower.” He goes to walk off to start the shower.</p><p>“Without you being in here” I say in a demanding voice.</p><p>He stops dead in his tracks and then is back on me in a flash standing toe to toe “What did I just tell you? If you like these clothes, I would suggest you take them off before I rip them off that sweaty body of yours.”</p><p>Scoffing and rolling my eyes I go to turn away from him. I feel his hands on me and then I hear the ripping of fabric. I shriek as he rips my pants off and then drops them on the floor.</p><p>“I don’t play, Shay. Get undressed and then we are taking a shower together.” He walks off and I stand there shaking a little at his forcefulness. Who have I gotten involved with and I hope he does not wind up hurting me due to my stubbornness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gentle but Controlling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He lays me down on the bed looking at me with those eyes. They have so many emotions running through them that I can not catch all of them.</p><p>"Love, are you sure about this. If we continue, then it means you agree to my terms."</p><p>"Exactly what are those terms?" trying to remember if we went over them or not due to my body is not letting my mind work properly right now.</p><p>"You here with me from now on, being at my side through everything, eventually us getting married and starting a family together. You will become mine from now on, no questions or backing out after this. You will do what I say, when I say it and we both will be happy."</p><p>I lay there for a minute and then nod my head "Yes, I agree to those terms."</p><p>He rips his towel off and is on top of me in a flash. His lips are on mine as he takes control of everything at the moment. His hands are on my wrist as he kisses down my neck "How long has it been since you were with a man?"</p><p>"Over a year now!" saying breathless.</p><p>He looks down at me one last time "Last chance Love, last chance to back out and make sure this is what you want with your life."</p><p>Blinking, I look up at him with my eyes shining brightly "Make me yours, Zane. I am yours."</p><p>His lips crash down on mine as he thrust into me hard and fast. I try to scream but his mouth covers mine as he slowly sinks all the way in. He groans heavily as my body stretches to his enormous size.</p><p>"Fuck, you are tight!" he growls in my ear "I am not sure how long I am going to be able to last with you, love."</p><p>"We have the rest of our live baby, take what you need right now."</p><p>"If you need me to stop at any time, let me know. Please?"</p><p>"I will." He starts out slowly and then picks up speed quickly. His breath is quick and heavy as he pounds me hard. I feel mine come on fast due to his pushing hard, my back arches as I cry out. I hear a low almost animistic growl coming out of his throat, my eyes are locked on his that are closed right now as he takes exactly what he wants from me. After I come down off my high, he follows shortly with grunts and a low growl in his throat. As he is pulsing in me, he kisses me hard one last time, pulls back and looks at me.</p><p>"My beautiful Love, how I wanted this for a few days now even though I did not know you yet. Sitting up there in that room, watching you run all over that floor made me dream about this with you and now it is real. There is nothing else in this world right now but the two of us learning what each other likes and then eventually loving each other like no other couple that is out there."</p><p>He pulls out, flops down on the bed beside me pulling me to his chest. I lay my head on it and listen to his rapid heartbeat and feel his chest rising and falling quickly.</p><p>"Zane, I want to know something" as I turn my head to look at his gorgeous face.</p><p>"What is that love?" he looks down at me with one eye open.</p><p>"You said you watched me for a few days up in your room, I thought that tonight was the first night you were there?"</p><p>"No love, I have been there all week doing deals and business. I did not see you until three days ago and could not keep my eyes off you as you ran around the floor, serving drinks and laughing with the customers. Then when you walked out that door this afternoon, I was waiting on you to come to work. I knew what time you were suppose to be there and I made sure I was in that alley so I could lay eyes on you up close. When you gave me that small smile, I knew then that I had to have you. I was a stranger in an alley, smoking and you took the time to smile at me. I described you Bella, the girl I wanted to get to know but they said that was not your name. That did not matter to me what your name was, you were My Love to me."</p><p>Just then the intercom buzzes and I nearly jump out of the bed. He laughs at me and rolls over to answer it "Yeah?"</p><p>"Foods ready, where in the world are you?" Noah's voice comes through.</p><p>"Heading out in a few, be there shortly." I push up off the bed and he turns the volume down "forgot it was that loud. Let's get dresses again and head down there."</p><p>My stomach growls loudly and I lay my hand on it "Sorry, I did not eat much before work."</p><p>"You are about to eat a feast here in a few" he gets up and I get a view of him soft. I gasp and then try to move myself. Groaning, I roll out of the bed and slowly walk over to where my clothes are thrown all across the floor "Hey, I am sorry about that. Got so worked up that I didn't think clearly."</p><p>"It's fine. It has been a while for me and with your, um, size I guess it just took more out of me than I expected?"</p><p>Walking over to me after slipping on his boxers he kisses me sweetly "I will be more gentle from now on unless you ask me to be rough."</p><p>"I'm fine Zane, really. There is nothing that I would change about how we did that. It was very enjoyable on my end and I liked it as much as I can see on your face that you did."</p><p>We get dressed and head down to the dining room. Conner and Noah are there as we walk in and turn to look at us.</p><p>"Well, have fun?" Noah smirks.</p><p>Zane looks at him with a evil eye "That is none of your business, understand?"</p><p>"Yes sir" he salutes him as he turns back to his huge plate of food. I look at how high everything is piled on it.</p><p>"Noah, you know that you can refill your plate when you are done right?"</p><p>"Angel, have you see me? I can eat three of these plates?"</p><p>"Noah" Zane has a warning in his voice.</p><p>"What, you call her love. She calls you baby so I have to have a pet name for her also."</p><p>He growls lowly but I take my hand and place it on his arm "I like that Noah. It is fine if you call me that."</p><p>"Then I need one for you also" Conner is rubbing his chin.</p><p>"Nothing nasty Conner" Zane looks at him with a hard stare.</p><p>"Not me" he laughs "I like sunshine. That is what she reminds me of. A ray of sunshine that has come to light this house up."</p><p>I blush hard as he pulls my chair out and I sit down then Zane sits beside me "What is your taste buds telling you love?"</p><p>Looking at the spread on the table I pick the grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, rice and gravy with a roll. The guys put a rack of ribs on my plate and I look at them with wide eyes. "I can't eat all of this."</p><p>Zane pinches me a little on the hip "We need to put a little weight on you love, not much but some."</p><p>We sit there and talk for over and hour while we eat, drink wine and just enjoy each other's company.</p><p>"Zane" Noah clears his throat "Um, we have some unfinished business that has been waiting for a while."</p><p>"They can wait until the morning. I am tired and want a good nights sleep. Tell the guys to put them in the cell and we will deal with them after breakfast. Conner, I need to talk to you in my office for a few after this."</p><p>"Fine with me boss, I can see what I can do for you."</p><p>Noah fires off a text on his phone and then Zane stands up. "Love, I need you to go to our room please and get ready for bed. I will be up shortly, this will only take a few minutes."</p><p>"But..." he cuts me off quickly.</p><p>"Remember our deal earlier?" as he looks at me making sure I know he is not kidding about this.</p><p>I nod and stand up. He takes me to the stairs and kisses me passionately. "Find what you want to wear tonight in the closet" he leans in close to whisper "If you want to be naked, I will not object to that either."</p><p>Blushing hard, I nod and head up the stairs towards our room. Looking back over my shoulder, I smile seductively at him then walk to our room, strip down to nothing and crawl in the bed. Finding the remote, I turn the TV on for a while to see what I can watch until he comes to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Are You Sure?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He lays me down on the bed looking at me with those eyes. They have so many emotions running through them that I can not catch all of them.</p><p>"Love, are you sure about this. If we continue, then it means you agree to my terms."</p><p>"Exactly what are those terms?" trying to remember if we went over them or not due to my body is not letting my mind work properly right now.</p><p>"You here with me from now on, being at my side through everything, eventually us getting married and starting a family together. You will become mine from now on, no questions or backing out after this. You will do what I say, when I say it and we both will be happy."</p><p>I lay there for a minute and then nod my head "Yes, I agree to those terms."</p><p>He rips his towel off and is on top of me in a flash. His lips are on mine as he takes control of everything at the moment. His hands are on my wrist as he kisses down my neck "How long has it been since you were with a man?"</p><p>"Over a year now!" saying breathless.</p><p>He looks down at me one last time "Last chance Love, last chance to back out and make sure this is what you want with your life."</p><p>Blinking, I look up at him with my eyes shining brightly "Make me yours, Zane. I am yours."</p><p>His lips crash down on mine as he thrust into me hard and fast. I try to scream but his mouth covers mine as he slowly sinks all the way in. He groans heavily as my body stretches to his enormous size.</p><p>"Fuck, you are tight!" he growls in my ear "I am not sure how long I am going to be able to last with you, love."</p><p>"We have the rest of our live baby, take what you need right now."</p><p>"If you need me to stop at any time, let me know. Please?"</p><p>"I will." He starts out slowly and then picks up speed quickly. His breath is quick and heavy as he pounds me hard. I feel mine come on fast due to his pushing hard, my back arches as I cry out. I hear a low almost animistic growl coming out of his throat, my eyes are locked on his that are closed right now as he takes exactly what he wants from me. After I come down off my high, he follows shortly with grunts and a low growl in his throat. As he is pulsing in me, he kisses me hard one last time, pulls back and looks at me.</p><p>"My beautiful Love, how I wanted this for a few days now even though I did not know you yet. Sitting up there in that room, watching you run all over that floor made me dream about this with you and now it is real. There is nothing else in this world right now but the two of us learning what each other likes and then eventually loving each other like no other couple that is out there."</p><p>He pulls out, flops down on the bed beside me pulling me to his chest. I lay my head on it and listen to his rapid heartbeat and feel his chest rising and falling quickly.</p><p>"Zane, I want to know something" as I turn my head to look at his gorgeous face.</p><p>"What is that love?" he looks down at me with one eye open.</p><p>"You said you watched me for a few days up in your room, I thought that tonight was the first night you were there?"</p><p>"No love, I have been there all week doing deals and business. I did not see you until three days ago and could not keep my eyes off you as you ran around the floor, serving drinks and laughing with the customers. Then when you walked out that door this afternoon, I was waiting on you to come to work. I knew what time you were suppose to be there and I made sure I was in that alley so I could lay eyes on you up close. When you gave me that small smile, I knew then that I had to have you. I was a stranger in an alley, smoking and you took the time to smile at me. I described you as Bella but they said that was not your name. That did not matter to me what your name was, you were My Love to me."</p><p>Just then the intercom buzzes and I nearly jump out of the bed. He laughs at me and rolls over to answer it "Yeah?"</p><p>"Foods ready, where in the world are you?" Noah's voice comes through.</p><p>"Heading out in a few, be there shortly." I push up off the bed and he turns the volume down" forgot it was that loud. Let's get dresses again and head down there."</p><p>My stomach growls loudly and I lay my hand on it "Sorry, I did not eat much before work."</p><p>"You are about to eat a feast here in a few" he gets up and I get a view of him soft. I gasp and then try to move myself. Groaning, I roll out of the bed and slowly walk over to where my clothes are thrown all across the floor "Hey, I am sorry about that. Got so worked up that I didn't think clearly."</p><p>"It's fine. It has been a while for me and with your, um, size I guess it just took more out of me than I expected?"</p><p>Walking over to me after slipping on his boxers he kisses me sweetly "I will be more gentle from now on unless you ask me to be rough."</p><p>"I'm fine Zane, really. There is nothing that I would change about how we did that. It was very enjoyable on my end and I liked it as much as I can see on your face that you did."</p><p>We get dressed and head down to the dining room. Conner and Noah are there as we walk in and turn to look at us.</p><p>"Well, have fun?" Noah smirks.</p><p>Zane looks at him with a evil eye "That is none of your business, understand?"</p><p>"Yes sir" he salutes him as he turns back to his huge plate of food. I look at how high everything is piled on it.</p><p>"Noah, you know that you can refill your plate when you are done right?"</p><p>"Angel, have you see me? I can eat three of these plates?"</p><p>"Noah" Zane has a warning in his voice.</p><p>"What, you call her love. She calls you baby so I have to have a pet name for her also."</p><p>He growls lowly but I take my hand and place it on his arm "I like that Noah. It is fine if you call me that."</p><p>"Then I need one for you also" Conner is rubbing his chin.</p><p>"Nothing nasty Conner" Zane looks at him with a hard stare.</p><p>"Not me" he laughs "I like sunshine. That is what she reminds me of. A ray of sunshine that has come to light this house up."</p><p>I blush hard as he pulls my chair out and I sit down then Zane sits beside me. "What is your taste buds telling you love?"</p><p>Looking at the spread on the table I pick the grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, rice and gravy with a roll. The guys put a rack of ribs on my plate and I look at them with wide eyes. "I can't eat all of this."</p><p>Zane pinches me a little on the hip "We need to put a little weight on you love, not much but some."</p><p>We sit there and talk for over and hour while we eat, drink wine and just enjoy each other's company.</p><p>"Zane" Noah clears his throat "Um, we have some unfinished business that has been waiting for a while."</p><p>"They can wait until the morning. I am tired and want a good nights sleep. Tell the guys to put them in the cell and we will deal with them after breakfast. Conner, I need to talk to you in my office for a few after this."</p><p>"Fine with me boss, I can see what I can do for you."</p><p>Noah fires off a text on his phone and then Zane stands up. "Love, I need you to go to our room please and get ready for bed. I will be up shortly, this will only take a few minutes."</p><p>"But..." he cuts me off quickly. "Remember our deal earlier?"</p><p>I nod and stand up. He takes me to the stairs and kisses me passionately. "Find what you want to wear tonight in the closet" he leans in close to whisper "If you want to be naked, I will not object to that either."</p><p>Blushing hard, I nod and head up the stairs towards our room. Looking back over my shoulder, I smile seductively at him then walk to our room, strip down to nothing and crawl in the bed. Finding the remote, I turn the TV on for a while to see what I can watch until he comes to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Zane's Point Of View</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conner and I walk into my office that is just down the hall after I watched my beautiful woman walk to our room. He sits down and I shut the door behind us.</p><p>"What is up boss?" Conner watches me as I walk around my desk and sit in the huge leather chair behind it.</p><p>"I need you to do some digging for me. Shay had something happen to her when she was sixteen and I want the men found that did it to her."</p><p>"May I ask what I am looking for?" I can see the concern in his eyes.</p><p>"Take a look into the hotels that are about a ten minute drive from her parents house that they lived in back then. Then we will have to hack into the mainframe of that hotel's computer to find what I am looking for."</p><p>"I can do that, you don't know which hotel do you. It would make it a whole lot easier on me if you did."</p><p>"No, she did not tell me the name but there will be two guys that escort her into the lobby and go straight to the elevators. I know it will be hard but I need you to do this. Oh yeah, something that might make it a little easier. She said she called a cab that took her home. Find out which cab went to that address and then it should tell you which hotel it picked her up at."</p><p>"Do we have a month at least?"</p><p>"It has to be when it was warmer, they had a pool party that she left from and tried to walk home."</p><p>"Fine, if that is all she would tell you then I will get to work on it and pull other guys in on it also. We will start with the cab companies around here to see who delivered her to her house and go from there."</p><p>I stand up and nod at him "Thank you Conner. This is something that I need to take care of for her." I start walking towards the door.</p><p>"Boss" turning around to look at him "It was that bad huh?"</p><p>"They will answer to me for what they did to her. I don't care how long ago it was, I want them found and brought here so I can show them who they will be answering to for this. It will not be me, the Devil wants to play for awhile."</p><p>Conner smiles big as he gets up and walks out the door "I will have people working on this around the clock until we find out who it was."</p><p>Patting him on the shoulder, we close the door to my office and I head back upstairs to my sweet love. As I walk in, the TV is on and she is curled up in a ball asleep in the bed. Walking over, I strip down to my boxers, turn off the TV and slide into the bed with her. I wrap my arms around her feeling that she is naked. Smiling, I take mine off and cuddle into the back of her hair as I drift off to sleep for the night with the one I have been waiting for safely in my arms.</p><p>The next morning, she is still sound asleep when I wake up. Trying to untangle myself from her she groans a little. Stopping, she falls back to sleep and I finish getting myself off her and get up. I have some interrogating to do this morning and it will be so much fun. Putting on my black shirt with blue jeans, I kiss her on the head while quietly slipping out the door and going down to breakfast. I walk into the kitchen and the guys are sitting at the island while waiting on their breakfast.</p><p>"Morning boss!" Noah has this huge smile on his face. "Where's Angel?"</p><p>"Still asleep. She was passed out when I got up there after talking to Conner last night. After the events, I guess she was exhausted."</p><p>"Or someone made her very tired" he mumbles under his breath.</p><p>"Noah! Don't go there, I don't want to hurt you over that mouth of yours."</p><p>He laughs at me as a huge plate of waffles is set down in front of us. All of us dig in eating about three plates each. When we are done, I tell the chef that Shay will be down later to get hers. He nods and goes to clean up what we have eaten off of.</p><p>"So, are they down at the warehouse still?" looking over at Jacob.</p><p>"Yeah, they were put in a cell for the night. Lets go have some fun with these fuckers."</p><p>We walk out to the garage and hop on a golf cart to head down there. I pull out and take the paved path cut through the trees that makes it quicker to get down there. We pull up to the entrance and I hit the door opener. After we pull in and the door is closed, we get off and walk over to where two men are standing guard at the door leading to the basement.</p><p>"Morning Zane" they both say almost at the same time.</p><p>"Mike, John how are you this morning?"</p><p>"Watching the door until you came down to see what these guys were up to."</p><p>I laugh as they open the door for me and then follow the three of us down the long metal staircase. We get to the bottom and there are three more men sitting at a table playing cards while they watch the cells. As I walk in, they nod to me. "Morning boss."</p><p>"Have they talked any?" looking at the men.</p><p>Nick looks up "No boss, they have been quiet all night. Your boys did a pretty nasty job on them. Two didn't survive the night."</p><p>"Bring them out and put them in the chairs."</p><p>The guys get up and go to the cells, yanking the guys up off the cots and hauling them out to the chairs. They strap down their wrist, legs and chest into the blood stained chairs. I smirk at them as they look up at me through bruised and bloody eyes or faces.</p><p>"Now, why were you chasing me last night?" leaning against the wall playing with my favorite knife in my hands.</p><p>"Fuck you man" one of them spits out at me.</p><p>Smiling, I slowly walk towards the man that tried to speak but failed "No thank you" taking the knife and putting it in my hand straight "You are not my type." I bring the knife down into his hand and he yells out in pain. Twisting it, I ask again in a calm voice "Again, why were you chasing me and firing guns at me?"</p><p>He is yelling in pain as I drive it deeper into his hand still twisting it "The....boss...told...us...to."</p><p>"There are a lot of bosses around here, I need a name" leaning down to look eye to eye with him.</p><p>"I can't, he will kill me" his face is twisted up in sever pain.</p><p>"What do you think I am going to do with you then, hum?"</p><p>He looks over at the other two who are watching this in horror "If you don't tell me, then I will get it out of one of those two sitting beside you here."</p><p>Blood is pouring out of his hand as I yank the knife out and stab his other hand "FUCK!!!" he screams out.</p><p>"NAME!!!" I say in a very hard and demanding voice.</p><p>"I will tell you if you let me go" the third guy down says in a horrified voice.</p><p>"I can't let you go, you must work for an enemy of mine and I can't have that" leaving the knife in the guys hand, I walk down to the one who spoke.</p><p>"Please, I have not worked for Wesley long at all. This was my first outing for him so I can run and never return. My family is back in France and I can go and be with them. Please, I have a baby that I have never seen before, my son will never know me if you kill me."</p><p>"You said Wesley?" looking down at him as he sits there shaking and trembling hard.</p><p>"Yes sir, I did" he looks up at me with pleading eyes.</p><p>"Noah!" turning towards him and then pointing at the man who is right here at me "Take him to the airport and put him on a plane back to his home. If he is lying, kill him."</p><p> </p><p>Noah walks up to him and smirks "Of course boss. I have an itch that is really bothering me due to I have not killed anyone lately." He unbinds the man and they walk out of the place. The other two just sit there quietly.</p><p>"Who is ready for a cat and mouse game?" smiling at some of my men that are still playing cards. They look up with huge smiles.</p><p>"You know we are" dropping their cards and standing up.</p><p>"Take them to the maze and have fun with them. Make sure you clean up your mess when you are done playing."</p><p>Conner looks at me with a questionable look "Are we playing?"</p><p>I have an evil smirk on my face "Of course. Get them ready for the game. Noah will be sorry he missed this."</p><p>"Missed what?" he says as he walks back in by himself.</p><p>"Where is the guy?" looking around to see what he did with him.</p><p>"I searched him and he was lying so he is on his way to the maze. He lives here and has no family that we could find on him. The guys have been doing research on them all night. He is not from France."</p><p>"What a shame, these two are about to join him and then we are going to have our fun."</p><p>"Hell yeah, that is what I was coming here to ask you is if I could go play in the maze with him. Let's go hunting."</p><p>We grab our items that we use and then follow my men down to the maze at the other end of the warehouse to have our fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Maze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We walk behind the men to the metal maze that is right outside the warehouse. It's walls are fifteen feet high and slick to where no one can climb them to get out. They look around at it and then back at us.</p><p>"What the hell is this for?" as he is having his hands bandaged up from my fun with the knife.</p><p>"This is our playground. We will go in there and basically hunt you down. You get a two minute start and then it is game time for us."</p><p>"What do we do if we run into you with no weapons on us?"</p><p>"Hopefully you know how to fight because that is the only thing you have to save you right now. Your body is your weapon. Us, we have what we want and trust me, we really love a good hunt."</p><p>"How big is this thing" the other guy looks up at the towering walls that cast shadows down on him.</p><p>"The maze itself is spread out over three acres. I will have men on top making sure you don't try to escape but there is no need, it is slick steel and can not be scaled. Once we are inside, this door closes and there is no way out except in a body bag." Shoving the men into the entrance my guys hold up guns to them "I would suggest you get to running boys. This will be your final moments to breath."</p><p>They take off down the main aisle and turn the corner. We turn around and choose what we want. I put three knives in a sleeve that attaches to my belt. Conner takes a cross bow and a couple of knives, Noah takes a small hand gun and a knife. I chuckle when I see his choice "Going to end them quickly huh?"</p><p>"Naw man, you know better than that. The gun is to slow them down first. A shot to the arm, leg hip or shoulder then the real fun begins."</p><p>I look up at the men that are taking their positions on the top of the maze. They nod and I let out a ear piercing whistle. Six of us take off down the main stretch and walk together as we follow their footprints.</p><p>"You know it is funny how we cheat at this game" Conner looks down at the ground that has their three sets of footprints on the ground.</p><p>"We have not used this in months, plus I can not help it that the men clean it up after each time we use it. I enjoy a good hunt every now and then."</p><p>We all laugh and when we come to the first junction, one guy went left the other two went right. "So who is the first to split off?"</p><p>Noah smiles and take the left with one of the men "I got this one, don't know which one he is but not the one you wounded. See, the blood from his hands goes that way" pointing at the droplets of blood on the ground.</p><p>"Have fun man, see you when we are done." He nods and takes off after his target. We walk along looking to see what has happened with the other two. They are smart and have stayed together. We follow them deep into the maze and then hear them talking around the next corner. I put my finger up to my lips and we put our backs against the wall to listen.</p><p>"I am going to kill Zane when I meet up with him. He put a knife through both my hands."</p><p>"How are you going to do that? We have no weapons on us, they took all of them."</p><p>"No, they did not find the this one that I had taped to the bottom of my foot. My trusty hunting knife that I always have on me" we hear tape being ripped and I smile. Cocky fucker has some balls, I can tell you that much.</p><p>"Boss, you know we won't make it out of here alive right?"</p><p>Bingo, we found the culprit. "We will take them down with us if we have to. We might not get out but neither will they. Anyway, when we did not return back home last night, Danny took over all the planning to take him out."</p><p>"There is no way that they can get in here, this place is tighter than a naval base is protected."</p><p>"If he can get that chick from him, then he can finish the mission. I sent a photo of her to him last night when I got a glimpse of her before she disappeared for the night."</p><p>My blood boils when they talk about my love like that. Conner touches my shoulder and I take a long, deep breath to continue listening.</p><p>"She works at his club so all he has to do is just stick to the plan, take her and then he will come to them in the end to get her back."</p><p>We hear a gunshot and a high pitched scream from the other side of the maze.</p><p>"See man, they have their weapons and we have none at all. Now, my son will really never know me."</p><p>"Your stupid ass had a free shot at running. You just had to lie knowing that they did checks on us. All you had to do was nail him and take off with the car."</p><p>"I tried man, he did not even flinch. Then is iron fist hit me and landed me on my ass."</p><p>"You were always a weak punch. We need to keep moving, there is no tracks in this thing and they will find us quickly due to that and my hands bleeding as badly as they are."</p><p>I nod, we step out around the corner and smile "Too late for that boys. Your luck just ran out."</p><p>"I see it didn't take you to long to find us" the guy with the bandaged hands looks at me.</p><p>"With your blood trail not really." He leaps at me and tries to slice me with his knife. It catches my arm a little and then I pull mine out too. I leap at him, slashing open his side as he grabs it and stumbles backward. Then he leaps at me again and I get him on his upper arm with mine. He drops his knife this time and we go to blows with our fist. I can tell each punch her tries to do, hurt him but I keep on hitting him in the stomach, side, chest and back. He has landed a few blows on me but nothing hard. He falls to the ground when I nail him in his face."So boss, what will it be before you die? Tell me exactly what Danny is going to do or make me find out myself?"</p><p>"That woman of yours will be your undoing man. I have eyes everywhere. That is all I am going to say."</p><p>Taking my next knife, I slice his throat open and he drops to the ground. I turn my focus on the other guy who has been watching the entire time. "Are you going to tell me?"</p><p>"I don't know every detail of it but I can tell you what you want to know. Danny was his second in command and has a picture of a waitress that worked for you. He had his orders that if he did not return last night, to put their plan into motion. They were going to kidnap her and then make you come to a place they have in a wooded area. There they were going to take you and your clan out. I swear, that is all I know."</p><p>He is back to trembling and looking at his dead boss and the blood dripping off my hands. I nod and point back in the direction that we came from. "Go, follow the prints back out."</p><p>"You are going to let me go? Thank you" he takes off and I turn to Conner and nod. He lifts his cross bow and takes the perfect shot through his back killing him instantly.</p><p>"Shay can not leave here until this situation is resolved. Understand?"</p><p>"Of course boss. We will find out everything we need to know about this then we will mobilize to take that group out for good."</p><p>We walk back out and Noah is there waiting for us. He has blood on his hands also. "Have fun?"</p><p>"Yep, snapped his neck after shooting him in the leg. So your two are gone also?"</p><p>"Yes, sliced ones neck and Conner took the other out with the bow after he thought we gained his trust. Shay can not leave this place. They have a plan in place and she is their target."</p><p>"She can stay busy here until it is resolved man. There is so much for her to do, I think she will be fine."</p><p>We all walk out and get cleaned up. My men clean up the maze and I walk the warehouse making sure that the shipments are flowing properly. Once I am satisfied with all the work, I return to the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Back At The House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up and Zane is no where in the room. Getting up, I take a quick shower and head down to the kitchen for some breakfast. I am very hungry and sit down at the island. The chef looks at me and smiles kindly.</p><p>"You must be the new one in the house" as he starts to cook my waffles.</p><p>"Yes, my name is Shaylee. Shay for short, thank you for this" nodding to the food he is preparing.</p><p>"It is my job, I love to cook for the people in the house" as he finishes and lays my food in front of me. His phone rings and he looks at me "Sorry, my mother. I will be right back."</p><p>I nod and take a bite of the food. It is so good and taste so fresh. When I am finished, he still has not returned so I get up and lay the plates in the sink. I start to roam the huge house that is a ton of twist and turns. Before long, I am lost and in a wing somewhere that I have not seen on the tour. I try to find the elevator so I can get back to the right floor at least or know where I am going. As I round a corner, there is a man with his back to me talking on the phone to someone. I start to walk up to him until I hear some of the conversation, then step back around the corner quickly.</p><p>"Hey man, where have you been?"</p><p>I hear a muffled voice on the other side of the phone.</p><p>"Did you get those pictures I sent to you like you asked?"</p><p>He pauses again.</p><p>"No problem, they will never know what hit them when this happens. Give me time and I will get it done for you, I promise."</p><p>He hangs up and goes to walk in my direction. I look around quickly and find a corner jumping into it and behind a huge tapestry just as he rounds the corner I was just at. Hiding my face, he walks by me and does not even see me in the corner. I peak out and then slowly follow his back down the hall and back to an area that I am familiar with. I can't see his face, just how tall he is and he has a black hoodie on that is covering his head. I stop and let him get out of sight before I walk back to the elevator and go up to the sun room so I can look out over the landscape. I see the golf cart coming up the path with the guys on it. My phone rings that he had laying on the nightstand this morning with my name on it. I pick it up and hear his sexy voice come through the other end.</p><p>"Morning love, I am glad that you are up. Did you get breakfast?"</p><p>"Yes, I had waffles about an hour ago. They were very good."</p><p>"He does cook things that are very delicious. I am glad he is working for me. Where are you at?"</p><p>I step to the window and look down at him "Look up" waving at him as they go by.</p><p>"You like that room I see. Stay there and I will be up in a few to get you. There are a few things we need to go get you and then you will stay here for the night."</p><p>"What about work?" wondering why I can not go back.</p><p>"I have all the money you need and want. There is no reason for you to work. I am about to get in the elevator so I will talk to you in a few."</p><p>He hangs up and I flop down in the huge chair that is sitting there behind me. Why can I work, I don't want to be stuck here in this house the entire time and for the rest of my life. He walks in and helps me up while pulling me in for a huge hug.</p><p>"I missed you this morning. You were sleeping so good that I did not want to wake you" kissing me deeply after he tells me this.</p><p>After we part, I look at him and see blood on his shirt "What happened, are you hurt?" then my eyes drift to his arm that has a slash on it. "Zane, oh god, your hurt" touching his arm.</p><p>"It's nothing, just a scratch" as he tries to cover it.</p><p>"That is not a scratch" dropping my tone to a low hiss "That is a knife wound. Come, we need to get you fixed up." I pull on him and he finally gives in to follow me. "Where is your first aid kits?"</p><p>"There is one in our bathroom. Really, I am fine. I have had worse."</p><p>"That could get infected you know, if someone cut you with a dirty knife it can set up bacteria and make it worse. We need to get you cleaned up now."</p><p>He chuckles as we walk to the stairs and go to our room. "I forgot about your medical background. Fine, lets get this fixed up to ease your mind, love."</p><p>I drag him into the bathroom, motion for him to take his shirt off and throw the doors open when he tells me where the kit is. Grabbing it, I take out the alcohol pads, antibacterial cream, gauze and a bandage. Ripping the pad open, I start to dab at the wound. If it hurts, he does not show it at all. His eyes stay on me the entire time while I clean it up, put the cream on it and wrap it up correctly.</p><p>"Does this make you feel better now? I look like I was in a huge fight for just a little scratch."</p><p>"Zane, if you don't take care of this it could get bad you know. We need a better medical facility in here."</p><p>"There is one down on the bottom floor."</p><p>"Why didn't you mention that earlier?" crossing my arms at him and glaring.</p><p>"You didn't give me a chance to. You asked for a kit so I told you where one is."</p><p>"Now that I know there is one here, I need to get a shot for you."</p><p>He grabs my waist and holds me still "Shay, I am fine really. If I needed to see the doctor, then I would have gone to him before I came up here. It is just really a nick. I have scars like this all over my body from fights. We have a live in doctor that takes care of us when things are bad. This was not."</p><p>"How did you get it?" smoothing it down to where it looks a little neater.</p><p>"Those guys that tried to run us off the road last night, we played a game with them and one of them had a knife hidden inside his shoe. When he leaped at me, I didn't totally get out of his way and he just nicked me. They are dead and my men are taking care of their bodies. They are from another gang and you are their target."</p><p>"Me? Why me?" looking down towards where he came from.</p><p>He pulls me to him in a hard hug "Because you mean something to me and they will use that against me. If they get their hands on you, I don't know what I would do. That is their goal, to get you out of here and hidden away in some cabin to lure me out and possibly kill me."</p><p>"Zane, I can't do this. I can't put you in this situation. Please, just let me go and you don't have to worry about that anymore."</p><p>His face goes hard as he looks at me "What did I tell you about that last night? It does not matter if it is you or another woman, it is leverage that they will always use to get to me. I chose you and that is the way it is going to be. You must stay here in the house until I can find out who this leader is and take them out. There is no telling what they would do if they got their hands on you. It could be anything to just lock you up in a room to torture you. Just trust me on this and stay here. You have the game room at the bottom to keep you busy and then the water park too. As long at you are with one of us or all three, you are safe. They tried the attack at the club but now know that you can not be touched. Let me get on a shirt and we need to get you a few bathing suits. I did not buy them because I did not know what you like to wear. I want a fun time at the park later just us so lets go get you a few, eat lunch out and then we will come back here and enjoy the afternoon together. I have to go back to the club later to see what damage was done but I will not be gone long. You can stay in the park until I come back. It will be for you and you alone so no kids running around to bother you."</p><p>Putting his shirt down a dirty clothes chute, he walks out of the bathroom, pulls on a tight, black t-shirt and pants then smiles at me.</p><p>"Ready?" he grabs my hand and takes me to the garage, we get into the car along with Conner and Noah and head to a store for what he wants to get.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Shopping Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We pull up to a huge store and he gets out. I try to open my door but he shakes his head as he walks around the car slowly. He shuts it back on me and then opens it again.</p><p>"You always let a gentleman open you door for you love" he holds out his hand and I take it as he helps me out.</p><p>"Sorry, just a habit that I have gotten use to. Got use to opening my own door when I drive my car" he gives me a quick kiss and then interlaces our fingers. We walk into the huge store that has about everything you would need. High end clothes, dresses, shoes, shirts, and tons of men's clothes.</p><p>"I packed your wardrobe with what I wanted you to wear or thought you might like but if you find anything in here that you like, pick it out. I want you to have what you want at any time."</p><p>I sift through the racks of clothes while Zane, Conner and Noah watch me from a bench or chairs. When I come to the bathing suits, I find so many that I like. Ducking into the changing room, Zane sits down at the huge mirrors basically guarding the entrance to the place and telling everyone that it is full. Who would challenge three very huge built men that are basically blocking the whole entrance and not letting people by. I know I would not. He has me come out in the suits so he can see. Of course the one pieces are not that popular with him but the bikinis are a huge hit. We take all the clothes that I have found to the cashier and they are totaled up. He pulls out cash and pays for everything, gives the others the bags to go to the car with and then we walk out into the underwear section.</p><p>"I did not indulge in this department because I did not know what you liked to wear. Get everything you need including lingerie for me please" he scans my body as he says this and I walk into the department starting to look. I am at a rack looking over a ton of lingerie when this man bumps into me. I stop and look up at him.</p><p>"I am sorry, I did not see you there" smiling up at him.</p><p>"It was totally my fault. I was not watching where I was going beautiful. Please forgive me. I am not use to shopping for my girlfriend in this department. Is there anyway that you could give me a few hints?"</p><p>"What colors does she like and is she a sexy style or just a moderate?"</p><p>"I am not sure on that. Could you please pick me out a few that you would like and then I can go from there?"</p><p>"I can show you what I would wear but I don't know if it would be her taste or not?"</p><p>I pick out about three that I would wear and show them to him. He smiles and takes them from me. "I think these would work just perfectly. Thank you so much for your help."</p><p>He takes them and then walks off. I see the other two men coming back down the aisle so I finish up my selections and then go to the register. Zane pays again for what I have chosen smiling at what I have chosen.</p><p>"Would you want some ice cream, I know I could use some" he looks over at me as we walk down the aisle going out the door and back to the car.</p><p>"Yes, I could use a bite."</p><p>He opens my door, helps me in and then we take off to the next stop. Pulling into a ice cream shop, we get out and walk in. Noah and Conner order a huge bowl with four scoops of different ice creams and tons of toppings. I hear them order chocolate, vanilla, strawberry and a mint cream. Their toppings are everything from sprinkles, cherries, fudge, caramel, Oreo cookies and a bunch of others. I am looking at the case to see what I want. "See any that you would like to have?" he wraps his arms around me and puts his head on my shoulder.</p><p>I point out the cookies and cream one "I would like one scoop of that one with fudge topping."</p><p>"Nothing else?" as he is looking at the array of toppings that they have.</p><p>"I would like some cherries too please. I am not like those others that have to order the entire case to have on theirs" smirking at the guys.</p><p>"This is a treat for us too you know. We are going to get whatever we want in this joint" Conner taps me on my nose.</p><p>Zane puts in his order that is just about as big as the other two and we all get drinks. We walk over to the soda fountain and fill up the cups. They have the biggest cup they have and I just got a regular one. They let me go first and then the wall of men step in and they cover the entire fountain standing shoulder to shoulder. I laugh under my breath at the site and go find a table for all of us. When they come to sit down, the chairs are pulled out with a squeaking noise as they drag on the floor. I cringe a little but they just plop down like it did not even bother them or they heard it.</p><p>A waitress sways over and sets the order down for us "Here you go gentleman. If you need anything else, please let me know" she is licking her lips as she looks at Zane. He is playing on his phone and not even paying her any attention at all. She walks back off and looks over her shoulder, then huffs back to the kitchen.</p><p>"Do you get that all the time? Women basically coming over with fuck me eyes?"</p><p>The guys chuckle and nod their heads "We just ignore it. If she is good looking enough then yes one of us might strike up a conversation with her and maybe get her number, but most of the time we just play with our phones and act like they don't exist" Noah smiles as he takes the fist bite of his creation.</p><p>Zane looks at me with eyes that just bore right through me "Did you not get hit on all the time by men? The ones you were interested in, did you not stop and talk to them for a minute?"</p><p>"I have not been interested in a man for over a year now. The men at the club just flirted and I would talk but nothing else. I had many try to give me their number, but I usually threw them away in the trash can behind the bar."</p><p>Conner leans forward and his chair creeks as he does "Were those men not good enough for you Sunshine?"</p><p>"It was not that, I just did not want to date anyone and most of those men were either scum bags that were married or just wanted to take a woman out for one thing after a dinner. I set my standards high of a man and none of them fit it."</p><p>Noah was leaned back in his chair and it plunks on the floor as he sets the feet back down "I know I will get smacked for this, but I guess the boss fits your standards?"</p><p>Yep, Zane smacks the back of his head hard. "I told you to keep your mouth shut on our personal business man."</p><p>"I will answer you though Noah" Zane snaps his eyes in my direction "At first I thought he was a prick and the stories that I had heard made me never want to meet you. Then, when you dig deep and get under those layers....." he cuts me off quickly.</p><p>"That is enough talk about me. These guys don't need to know all the information about me like that."</p><p>Conner sits back up and punches his arm "Of course we do. How does the big, bad Mafia bad ass melt in a woman's eyes."</p><p>He smacks Conner hard and he rubs the back of his head "Ow, that was uncalled for."</p><p>I laugh at them but the conversation is dropped. The guys finish up their mountain of ice cream and we head out. I see a blue car sitting over to the side with the silhouette of a man sitting in it. The car is running and it feels like his eyes are following me as we walk to the car.</p><p>"Zane, do you recognize that car over there?" pointing to the car.</p><p>"No, why?" he looks at me with a confused look.</p><p>"I just have this creepy feeling that whoever is in that car, is watching us."</p><p>"Here boss, let me drive and you can see if they tail us or not" Conner holds out his hand and Zane drops the keys in them. We get in the back seat of the Land Rover and slowly take off. When we pull out onto the road, the car moves and gets in behind us but not real close. There are four cars behind us that is separating us from him.</p><p>Zane is closely watching out the window and tells Conner "Take another way home, let's see if he is really following us or just by some chance he is going the same way."</p><p>Conner drives for a little while down the road and then turns off. The blue car comes in behind us but still at a far distance.</p><p>"Find a alley, park and then we will flank him. He wants something and I want to know what" he looks back towards the front of the car and Conner speeds up. He finds an alley and parks the car quickly. "Shay, get down in the floor and DO NOT get out of this car, understand? It is bulletproof also but we are going to lock you in here and see who this son of a bitch is."</p><p>I nod and get down in the floor. They get out and melt into the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Stalker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zane's Point Of View</p><p>We get out of the car and Conner hits the button securing it with the alarm. We are hiding in the shadows of the walls to see who this person is that is tailing us. Headlights appear at the end of the alley and stop. I look at both guys and motion for them to stay put.</p><p>I whisper at them "If he comes any closer, we will attack. I want to see who this person is. They have some balls tailing us like this."</p><p>The car just sits at the end of the alley for what seems like forever. No one ever gets out and the car does not move from where it is sitting idling. I see the white lights come on and it starts to back up very slowly.</p><p>"What do you want to do now boss?" Noah's eyes are trained on the vehicle as it is slowly moving away from us.</p><p>"Let them get out of this alley and then we will tail him for awhile. Conner, don't get to close because he knows what our car looks like. Stay in the middle of traffic if you can."</p><p>The car backs out of where we are and goes straight down the road. We dash back to the car and jump in. My love is on the floor just like I told her to be and she looks up as we get into the car.</p><p>"Did you catch him?" her beautiful eyes lock onto mine with a hint of being scared in them.</p><p>"No" shaking my head "He backed out of the alley and went down the road. We are going to see if we can follow him at a safe distance."</p><p>She slowly gets up out of the floor and back in the seat. We get in and Conner starts the car then takes off to see if we can find the blue one somewhere in front of us. He weaves in and out of traffic at a good pace seeing if we can spot the car at all.</p><p>"That's it right there" she points out the window at a car that is going up the hill about a quarter of a mile in front of us.</p><p>"Conner, don't get to close. I don't want whoever this is to know we are back here."</p><p>He nods as he keeps the car in his sights. We drive for miles behind him, stopping at red lights then all of a sudden he takes a hard right turn.</p><p>"Has he spotted us?" her eyes look over at me with a worried look in them.</p><p>"I am not sure, Conner take this turn slowly."</p><p>He takes the right and the blue car is sitting on the side of the road turned towards us. A man in a mask comes out of the driver's window and opens fire on us. Bullets bounce off the car as his automatic weapon continues to pulverize the car without stopping.</p><p>"Ram him!" pointing at the car. Conner floors it and the man quickly gets back in the car and takes off just a second before we make contact. He turns the car around quickly and then we start to chase the blue streak as it flies down the road and dodges in between traffic. Who ever this is can drive. He is squeezing between cars, forcing them to let him in as he opens the gap on us. Our car is bigger and we can not make it like he can in that smaller one. Conner tries his best to keep up with him, but the traffic gets heavier and we finally loose him in the heavy flow. I don't want to go ramming cars off the road right now and having cops running us down. "Noah, I know you ran the plate. Anything?"</p><p>"No, they are not registered. He must have made them himself or something. I have even tried to run the make and model of the car and I can not find it anywhere either."</p><p>"So, he pays for silence just like we do. We will find him again and when we do, he will not get away next time."</p><p>He turns the car off the road at the next exit and we head back to the house. I look over at mu love and see that she is sitting there with teary eyes.</p><p>"What is wrong love? Don't tell me that you are thinking about leaving again because I told you that is not an option."</p><p>"I have always heard stories of this type of life, but I never thought I would really be in it. I am just trying to wrap my head around everything is all. It is scary but in a way, I feel so calm being around all of you. It is like my body is scared of this life but my brain is at ease with it. Does that make any sense?"</p><p>I pull her to me and set her in my lap "Maybe it is because you have trained to be in this type of life and did not really see it clearly. Your fighting skills are remarkable and I can not wait to see your skill with a gun. If I am right, you have been training for something like this for awhile but you might not have even known that you were."</p><p>She furrows her brow a little and then her eyes sparkle in the lights as we head towards the house "Now that you put it that way, I can see what you are talking about. I have tried to get all of my training due to my......" she trails off and looks out the window. I wipe a stray tear from her face as it quietly falls.</p><p>"You were trying to better yourself in case you ever were in a predicament where it was better to know how to fight than loose and be hurt again. What happened in the past no one can change" except when I find those fuckers they will pay for it "but what we can do is learn to live a better life and try to forget what was and focus on what things are like now instead. You are stronger, better and more skilled than you were back then."</p><p>"Hell, you are smaller than me and gave me a fight like you were going to kill me" Noah has turned around in his seat to talk to us. "I took it easy on you until you showed me that you were not backing down. I still did not give it my all due to I don't like hitting a woman, but next time I won't hold back. Your fist are like balls of cement. You nailed me and I just about threw up. Well, one I was not expecting it and two you hit hard."</p><p>"Even when you nailed me in my back, I may not have shown it but there was some force to it. It did make my muscle move a little" smiling at her face as she finally cracks a small but sweet smile.</p><p>"If I had known that you were going to nail me in my balls, then it would not have hurt as much. We can prepare ourselves for something like that and it takes the pain away. Next time, you won't get the drop on me so easily" he pats her arm and turns back around as we pull off the road and onto the long driveway. As we come to the V, the gate is up.</p><p>"Boss, were you expecting any visitors tonight?" Conner looks at the gate and pushes a button in the car that opens it.</p><p>"No, the shipment was not suppose to be here until tomorrow and if the gate is up, then why isn't there any guards here?"</p><p>Just then we hear movement outside the car and we all snatch our guns. "Shay, stay here. Don't get out."</p><p>Just as Noah opens his door, one of the guards sits up from behind the bush. We all jump out and rush over to him.</p><p>"Tom, what happened?" looking at the bruises on his arms.</p><p>"I don't know boss, we were alerted that the gate came up and those of us who needed to rushed over here to guard it. Out of no where, someone jumped us and knocked us out. I got a few punches in but they had a bat and knocked me over the head."</p><p>"Did you see who you got some hits on?"</p><p>"No, he had on a black hoodie and a ski mask under it. They took us out and then I don't know where they disappeared to."</p><p>"Conner, drive down to the warehouse and check it out. Keep Shay in that car at all costs. Noah, come with me and lets get these guys into the doctor's wing so he can take a look at them."</p><p>Conner jumps back in the car and takes off down the road. Noah and I get the men back to their feet and help them back to the house slowly. There are four of them that are badly beaten so we take the first two and then I return with the golf cart to retrieve the other two. Once back at the house, the doctor is waiting for us and helps us take them down to his rooms. Each man is laid on a table and examined. Some have broke ribs, arms and legs where the bat made contact with them. I take off to the computer room to watch the tapes to see if they show anything at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Trying To Find The Intruder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Conner and I race down the road, a huge warehouse comes into site. The lights make it look like an airport and are all on with men combing everywhere on the grounds. As he pulls up, he turns to me.</p><p>"Sunshine, stay here. I will leave the car running but don't get out and lock the doors. I am the only one you are to let into this car. Understand?"</p><p>I nod my head and he slips out of the car. Climbing into the passenger seat, I hit the door lock button and the locks clamp shut on the car. Watching him walk into the warehouse, his back turns the corner and I can no longer see him. I turn my attention to the radio and find a station that has a good soft rock song playing. Leaning back in the seat, I close my eyes an just let the song play while trying to relax. Some time later, I hear the door handle jiggle and open my eyes up. There is a man standing at my window with a red hoodie on and his face is covered to where I can not see who it is.</p><p>"Shay, open the door. Conner needs you and sent me to take you into the warehouse."</p><p>I look around and for some reason, the men that were all over the grounds now are not there anymore. He is the only one in sight. I shake my head no at him and I can see a scowl form on his face.</p><p>"Open the damn door woman. I have my orders and I have to take you inside to him" he starts to yank on the handle hard and then pounding on the window. I move over to the driver's side and start blaring the horn hard. Men start to appear and he takes off towards the woods quickly.</p><p>Conner runs out with the shouting of men and runs up to the car. Rolling down the window, I tell him what just happened. "Men, spread out and find him! He just left and can not be to far."</p><p>Swarms of men come out and take off through the woods where the guy disappeared into. He opens the door and I slide back over to the passenger seat. Getting in, he buckles up and nods at mine "We are going four wheeling, you may want to buckle up for this."<br/>I slip mine on and he takes off towards the wooded area and then runs along the edge of them looking for someone who may be running on foot. I see his men with flashlights all in the woods then we speed past them. I try to keep a lookout but I can not see anyone that has on a hoodie of any kind. We come to the fence that boarders the property and there, hanging on it is a red hoodie and a note attached to it. He hits the brakes and slides to a stop.</p><p>"Fuck, he got away" Conner slams his hands down on the steering wheel. His men finally catch up and grab the hoodie giving it to him. He takes the note off it and turns white like he has seen a ghost.</p><p>"What is it, what's wrong?" looking at his face.</p><p>"We need to go see Zane. Men, get back to the warehouse and finish cleaning up." The men nod and head back towards that way. He turns the car around and we start back toward the house.</p><p>"Conner, what is it? Your scaring me."</p><p>Running his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner "The warehouse was ransacked in the office area where Zane does all his work from. The men did not see anyone go in or out of it and it was locked to where I had to use my key to get in. The window was opened so I guess that is how whoever this is got in. I don't know what they were after either. His papers from what I could see where still there, just all over the place. Maybe he can shed some light on this."</p><p>Trembling, I try to pick up the note but he snatches it away from me and tucks it into his pocket "This is for him to look at, not you."</p><p>I try to see what I can by looking at his face, but it is set in a hard and frustrated manner. When we pull up, he opens my door and then walks in beside me quickly. "Did you get a look at the man who tried to get to you?"</p><p>"No, he had the hoodie pulled tight around his face and I could not see him clearly. I could only see his lips and nose really due to he kept his head down while trying to pull on the handle. Then when he was hitting the window, his arms were in front of his face the whole time."</p><p>"Whoever this guy is, he is smart and watches what he is doing. I don't understand how he got on the yard here though."</p><p>"Do you think it could be where he might work here and has access that way?"</p><p>He stops and looks at me with a shocked look for just a second and then looks away. "All of our men are screened here. We know everything about them."</p><p>"What if whoever this is come here clean but now is working with the other person? People can be swayed all the time to change sides. His family could be in danger, whoever this is may be offering him a ton of money or some other connection is there."</p><p>He looks over at me with a grin "You know, some people could say that you have been in this type of life for awhile. You think like us you know. There are things that do happen like that, and for you just to pop out of the blue and say that is pretty impressive."</p><p>Walking into the house, he hits the intercom and talks to Zane "Where are you man, I need to show you something."</p><p>"Security room. Trying to see if I can find anything on these tapes."</p><p>"We will be there in a minute." He guides me down the hall and up one flight of stairs at the back of the house. It ends at a huge steel door with a thumb scanner. Conner puts his thumb on it and it opens slowly. We walk in and I stop in my tracks. It is a huge room with computers all over the place. There is white polished floors that then go into a huge glass room that has monitors of all different sizes and what looks like close to a seventy inch television on two corners of the walls and the third is centered right in the middle with the smaller ones surrounding it. Zane turns around and looks at me with amused eyes.</p><p>"What's wrong love, never seen a room like this one?"</p><p>"No, this is incredible. I thought the one at the club was big but it does not compare to this one at all."</p><p>He chuckles in a deep tone and then pulls out a chair that is beside him. I sit down and he kisses my cheek. "In this room, I can see basically everything that goes on around here. This section over here is for the house" pointing to a huge group of computers on his left that show about every square inch of the house inside and out "this set here on my right is the warehouse and then these down here are the gates and fences around the house."</p><p>I watch as he types on the computer and pulls up images on the huge screen in front of us. He watches men move around the area at all kinds of angles. We see the warehouse where a man in a red hoodie comes out of the woods and wrenches open the window to his office. We see him slip inside and then the screen flips to where he is going though all of Zane's paperwork and filing cabinet. He pulls out a paper and tucks it in his pocket then slides back out the window and into the wooded area. Not long after, we see Conner and myself pull up and him get out. Then watch as he tries to get into the car with me, then he takes off through the woods and over the fence. He pulls off the red hoodie and has a black one on underneath. Pinning the note to the piece of clothing, he melts into the darkness and out of sight.</p><p>"What does the note say?" Zane is pointing at the paper.</p><p>Conner pulls it out and hands it to him. He reads it and his face twist in a very frighting angry scowl. Balling the note up, he throws it in the wastebasket and looks over at Conner "Then he gets his war!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. What He Wants, He Will Not Get</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am looking at the faces that Zane and Conner are exchanging and I really want to know what is on that note that has them so upset. They both turn their attention back to the monitors and I slide my chair slowly over to the trash can. Opening the note, I read what it says.</p><p>Dear Zane,</p><p>Now you know that I can move around your compound and not get caught. You have the one thing that I want, Shay. You only watched her for about a week and then somehow convinced her to move into your compound with you. I have been after her for months now and she rightfully belongs to me. I will give you one of two choices with the love of my life, either turn her over to me in two days at your club or I will take her by force. I would prefer not to do it in an uncivilized manner with you seeing how we both are very strong leaders, well known and also feared by everyone around us except the two of us do not fear each other at all. You are just as powerful of a person as I am. My men slipped up and got caught like the idiots they were. I know they are no longer around due to you handle your problems just like I do. I will be waiting in the club just like I said for my love. If you do not turn her over, then you will have a war on your hands that will be like no other and I still will come out on top. Make your choice wisely and I will know your decision in two days. Tell Shay that I am looking forward to having her in my arms finally.</p><p>I sit shocked and frozen in place at the note in my hands. All of a sudden, I feel it get pulled from my grip and a very angry Zane is looking me in my eyes.</p><p>"Shay, why did you read this?" he growls at me in a demonic voice.</p><p>I start to sob and put my head in my hands "I wanted to know what it was and now I have someone who is willing to go to war just to have me. Zane, I can't do this. I am so sorry." I get up and try to run out of the room, but I hear his shoes hitting the floor behind me and his arms wrapping around my waist.</p><p>"Love, you are not safe at all outside these walls. Whoever this is will not stop with you being out of my grip. As soon as you are free of me, he will snatch you up and do god knows what to you" he spins me around and crushes me to his hard chest.</p><p>"Zane, it sounds like he is just like you over me. Will not hurt me, just wants me for himself."</p><p>He steps back and kisses me slowly and sweetly, when we part he keeps his finger under my chin "How do you think it would make me feel knowing you are in the arms of another man? I would be going crazy wondering if you were fine, not being hurt and hoping that you were being treated like the queen you are to me. You will not be going anywhere and we will take care of this problem."</p><p>I back up and look at his eyes which tell me that he is being truthful in this statement. I shake my head at him "Zane, I can't let you get hurt out of this mess. I don't......" next thing I know he has me over his shoulder and smacking my ass hard again.</p><p>"Excuse us for a minute guys, this filly needs to learn a lesson about what I say goes and that is final."</p><p>"Zane! Put me down, I am not something to be......"</p><p>SMACK!</p><p>"Ow you fucker! That hurts!"</p><p>SMACK!</p><p>"I will continue to smack you until you shut that mouth of yours love. Now, shall we try again?"</p><p>"No, I want down now. This is ridiculous!" as another hard smack comes down on me again.</p><p>This time I ball up my fist and nail him in the side. The grip of his arm tightens around my waist and I know that I just pissed him off more. He storms to the door and slams his finger on the pad "Boys, I will be back shortly. See what you can find out while I train this little girl on how to act around the boss."</p><p>They chuckle and laugh at me "Sunshine, you will never learn will you. Maybe after that ass of yours is red and hurts like hell, you will learn not to buck the boss like that" Conner is shaking his head slowly. We head out the door and he joggles me as we head down the steps to the main floor.</p><p>"I can walk you know" tapping my fingers on his back.</p><p>"Nice try but you will learn your lesson one way or another with me. When I tell you something, then that is final. No talking back to me and defiantly not going against what I say" the elevator opens and we step in. Looking down at his sides, I wonder if he is ticklish so I start running my hands up and down his sides. He flinches when I hit a certain spot so I start moving my fingers quickly over that spot. He moves around a little, stepping and shifting his weight some. I can hear him trying to restrain from laughing so I hit it harder. He is grunting now and finally sets me down on my feet.</p><p>"Thank you! That is all I wanted from this. I know you are strong but hanging over your shoulder is not where I always want to wind up." I start again and he starts to laugh shoving me away from him. Smiling, I know that I have found his weak spot finally. "Wait until I tell the boys about this, they will have a field day with it."</p><p>He stops laughing and then shoots me a murderous glare "One, they will never find out about this from anyone. You are the first and only one to know about this part. Two, I will put you over my shoulder anytime I want to. It is nice to have you that close to me and basically at my mercy when I want you to be. Your light as a feather and it does not bother me at all to carry you around like that." Next thing I know I am being slammed against the cold steel of the elevator with my hands pinned above my head "What did I tell you if you ever hit me again though? That nail in my side hurt a little and I did not like that at all."</p><p>"I was trying to get you to quit smacking my ass. That hurts like hell when you do that." Looking into his eyes that have softened now and look just a calm as the dark sky after a huge storm. His head slowly drops to my lips and makes the soft connection as he slowly moves them against mine. Sparks fly through my body like electricity and I let our a soft moan. I feel him smirk against my lips as he continues his slow movements against them. The door dings and then opens as he swoops me into his arms and continues out into the hall and down towards the bedroom. His lips have never left mine as we walk down the hall and he opens the door then kicks it shut with his foot. Our clothes are off in no time as he lays me down on the bed and makes sweet love to me for what feels like hours. He has pulled orgasm after orgasm out of me while his rhythm has stayed slow and steady for a long time. Finally, he releases with a huge roar then drops down on the bed beside me. Rolling over, he props up on his elbow and takes a piece of my hair twirling it around his finger slowly.</p><p>"Now, that is what I am talking about. Being able to have a woman keep up with me for that long and enjoy it is the best feeling in the world. I will never let you go, Shay. You are mine from now on and you had better get use to it. I will protect you with everything I have an more." He lays down, pulls me to him and we drift off for a afternoon nap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Plan Of Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning I am woke up by a very sexy, naked man kissing my face and body all over. I try to flip over to go back to sleep but he pins me down in the bed and kisses my lips slowly.</p><p>"Time to wake up love, you need to do some training today."</p><p>"Really, you are getting me up at...." I crack an eye open and look at the clock. He chuckles against my back and kisses my neck.</p><p>"It is nearly ten love. Time to get up, get dressed, eat some breakfast and then we are going to the ring and shooting range for a while this morning."</p><p>Groaning, I open my eyes to see this very handsome, dark haired man hovering over me with his hair hanging down in his eyes. If he was not so god damn sexy then I think trying to leave him so that he would not get hurt in this battle over me would be so much easier. He told me yesterday that I was not allowed to leave the house without him, Jacob or Conner from now on. Tomorrow is the night that he is suppose to take me to the club and give me over to this stranger that has required me to be handed over. I am going to try and talk him into letting me be the bait to lure this person out into the open so he can take care of him or whoever he has there to try and take me from this life that I now have been put into. Rolling over I try to act like I am going back to sleep after we stayed up until at least three making love over and over again.</p><p>"Shay, I will not tell you again. If I do, then you will be thrown over my shoulder and your ass is going to get smacked again" as he grabs me around my waist and pushes me towards the edge of the bed with his strong body. He has me on the edge and leans over to whisper in my ear "If you don't get up love, you will be shoved onto the floors and I have turned the heat off on them. They are cold right now."</p><p>"Really, you would be that cruel to me that you would shove me onto cold floors to get me up right now? Do you realize what time we went to bed last night?"</p><p>"Sure" he says with a chirpy voice "We went to bed around eleven. Now if you are saying what time we fell asleep, that is another story there. I don't have any complaints about all the different ways we made love last night. My favorite is when you were riding me hard and just about put me up wet for the night."</p><p>I scoff and his body comes closer to mine and I am on the edge as he softly nudges me. "If you don't get up, you will hit the floor."</p><p>He bumps me one more time and I start to go off the bed. He catches me in his arms and I am hanging there off the side looking at the floor. "Fine, pull me up and I will get up. Please cut the heat back on so my feet are not freezing."</p><p>"I never turned them off love, you think I am going to walk around on cold floors?" he is laughing as he pulls me back up against his chest and I land on top of him. "There is my beautiful Bella, just like I like her. Naked and laying on top of me where I can feel her warm body against mine."</p><p>I start to trace one of his tattoos that is right under my eyes. I hear a low growl in his throat as I do. "Can I ask you a question?"</p><p>"You know you can. I have told you that you may ask me anything you want. Now if I answer it is another matter."</p><p>"I want to go to the club with you tomorrow night. Maybe we can draw him out whoever this person is."</p><p>His body goes straight and stiff, yep that was a bad question to ask him. "I told you that you are not going to be involved in that with him. What if he gets his hands on you and I can not get to him on time?"</p><p>"Just listen to me please. I am your only hope to draw him out so we know who we are dealing with. As long as one of your guys is close, then they should be able to get to me correct?"</p><p>"Love, I told you...." I put my finger against his lips and he scowls at me.</p><p>"Just listen to my plan first and then we will go from there please."</p><p>He sighs and nods but does not loose the angry fire that is in his eyes. "Put one of your trackers on me, that way you can always know where I am at all times. I can hide it somewhere he will never find it."</p><p>"You sound like you are going to go willingly with him."</p><p>"Just as a back up, that's all. We will train as much as you want today and then we can all come up with a plan for tomorrow. What if whoever is feeding this guy his information is right here under your nose? We can flush out all the people at one time. Then you can have your fun with them."</p><p>A smirk crosses his face slowly "So you know that I like to play with people huh?"</p><p>"Yes I do and here is my plan for that. No one knows our plan but me and you." He goes to open his mouth but I shake my head "There is a leak in your house somewhere. I know you trust Noah and Conner with you life, but please just go with me on this. If the only ones who knows what is going on is you and I then it will not draw up any suspicion anywhere. You can tell them to keep an eye on me due to you know he is at the club but do not tell them what all we are doing. I don't think it would be either of them, but I can not rule anyone out on this. The other day, there was a man with a black hoodie on that was talking on the phone. It sounded like it was about me but I could not get a look at his face. I tried but I stayed hidden and then he left."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me about this phone call?" his eyes are boring holes into mine.</p><p>"I was going to and then with what happened yesterday, it got pushed into the back of my mind and I forgot until right now." I tell him about the part of the call that I heard and he nods in agreement.</p><p>"There is someone here in this house that is working with this guy and I need to know who it is. We can do that then, I don't like it at all but as long as I can keep an eye on you at all times then it might just work." Just then the intercom goes off "Yes?" he grumbles into it.</p><p>"Boss, you going to lay in bed all day or are you going to come out and join the real world?" Noah asks in a teasing tone.</p><p>"We are about dressed and will be there in a few. Have breakfast ready for us in ten minutes."</p><p>"Sure thing boss" he laughs as he gets off.</p><p>"Come on, we have overstayed our time in here this morning and need to get up so we can get started on these things. We will talk about the plan later tonight or in the morning.</p><p>"I am fine with that. Are you sure there is no way anyone can hear us in here?"</p><p>"I will make sure of it." He kisses me and then gets up, we both get dressed and head down to the kitchen in our workout gear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. More Training Is Needed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We head down to the kitchen and our plates are being laid out on the island for us. There are eggs over medium, bacon, sausage and toast. The guys smile as we enter and then sit down to start eating.</p><p>"About time you too got out of the bed" Conner laughs at us.</p><p>"Just FYI, I was in the shower while Zane was doing something on his laptop" shooting him a glare.</p><p>"Uh huh, if you say so" Noah nudges Zane and he growls a little.</p><p>"So, we are working out this morning I see. What is the occasion?" Noah touches my shirt with his fingers.</p><p>"After what happened last night, I need to make sure that if for some reason someone gets their hands on me that I can either fight them off or get away from them."</p><p>"Well, if you do that thing where you nail them in their balls like you did me, then I think you might have a small chance of getting away" they all three laugh at the same time.</p><p>"I can not help it that you have weak balls, that is just a good defense for women to have" as I snicker behind my hand. He drops his smile to a lifeless emotion on his face.</p><p>"I can promise you that next time you will not get that drop on me like that" as he points his fork in my direction.</p><p>Zane puts his hands up between us and looks back and forth "That is enough you two. We all are going to work out today because we have been a little slack the last few due to the new arrival and the other things that have gone on with us."</p><p>We finish eating and head down to the training room. Conner and Noah get into the ring and sit down on the mat like last time "So, can I have a crack at her this time boss?" Conner looks over at Zane.</p><p>I walk up to him and run a finger down his chest slowly as he sucks in a deep breath but keeps his focus on me "So, you are wanting a ball busting too huh?"</p><p>He laughs and then stands up nodding to the ring "Noah had his turn last time now I want a crack at you."</p><p>Zane walks up behind me and I feel the heat of his body and breath on me "He is better than Noah so be on your toes with him."</p><p>"I heard that" Noah looks at Zane while he is laughing at him. "You know it is true man, he beats you every time you have gone up against him." Noah grumbles under his breath and I roll under the ropes and stand up.</p><p>Looking up at Conner, he reminds me of trying to take my fist and hoping to bust through a brick wall. He has muscles rippling all over his body as he rolls his shoulders and neck getting ready to fight me. He then locks his eyes onto me and we start to circle each other slowly. He takes a few lazy swings and punches at me and I dodge all of them. Watching his feet and legs, I am seeing what is weak points are but unfortunately he does not have any that I can see. His weight shifts perfectly from foot to foot and his knees are in the proper position. He grins as he sees me trying to look for these places. Finally, he puts his weight on one foot and tries to come at me with a full force punch. I drop down on the ground and swipe his leg out from under him that does not have his full weight on it. Knocking him off balance for that split second, I lunge towards him and head butt him in the stomach making him fall onto the mat with a huge thud. He is back up with a push off and on his feet in seconds. His eyes are frustrated now as I continue to make him even madder. I do some fake jabs at him and when he is off balance again, I spin kick him in his chest which he hits the mat again. He is back up with one spring and now I can tell he is really pissed off. If he hits me with one of his fist, I know it will hurt like hell. We still circle each other and then he lunges at me out of no where. I barley dodge him and roll under his legs quickly coming up behind him and landing a kick square in his back. He grunts and spins around so fast that he has my hand in his as I was going to hit him. His eyes are so full of hatred right now it could actually be scary. Taking my free hand, I nail him square in the jaw but he just tightens his grip on my balled up fist in his. Trying not to yelp out in pain, I slam my heel down on his foot then spin into his chest bringing my elbow up to his nose not hard enough to break it but hard enough to bring tears to his eyes. He wraps his free arm around my waist and hoist me up in the air. Letting go of my other hand, he has both of his around my waist and I am above his head as he brings me down on my back onto the mat with him on top of me. He looks at me in the eyes and smiles.</p><p>"Ready to tap out Sunshine?"</p><p>"Not on your life!" I take my hands and start running them over his sides trying to tickle him. I hit one spot and he bust out in a fit of laughter. I continue on that spot and wiggle out from under him then jump on his back, pinning his arms behind him quickly.</p><p>"Your turn to tap out Conner." He grunts and then arches his back so fast that I am thrown off balance. He spins around then pins me to the mat. "Tap out before I really hurt you, I have been taking it easy."</p><p>I try to wiggle my way out from his massive body that is holding mine down but there is no way I can. Looking at him, I try to look defeated then take my head and slamming it into his. Big mistake on that part due to I am seeing stars after that. Laying there dazed for a second I finally say "Tap out" tapping his hand lightly.</p><p>"Ow!" as my hand flies to my hurting head. He gets off me laughing.</p><p>"I should have told you that I have a steel plate in my head from an accident when I was a child" he is wiping his hands on a towel "Are you feeling fine though. You are one tough woman, I tell you that."</p><p>I sit up and stay there until my senses come back to me. "That would have been a little useful before I about knocked myself out trying to get you off me" rubbing my head still.</p><p>"You are the only other person who has gotten me down like that though. I am just bigger and stronger to where I could have thrown you out of the ring but Zane would have beat my ass for doing that to you so I just got you off balance."</p><p>"You have never had anyone pin you down like that?" looking at him in shock.</p><p>"Zane is the only one who has been able to get on my back like that and pin me down. I tried that move with him but he did not budge so I had to tap out due to there was nothing I could do at all. I tried to move but his knees were digging into my ribs so badly that I knew that he was not going anywhere at all."</p><p>He helps me up and gives me a bear hug. He smells incredible even though his chest is sweaty. He must use some kind of deodorant that smells like the ocean breeze and leather together. I step back and give him a small smile. "Don't be down on yourself, you did very good with me. I did not think you could even go that far to tell you the truth. I figured I would have had you pinned within a minute or so."</p><p>"Alright, lets get out of these clothes and to the shooting range for a short time. I want to see exactly how good she is with a gun" Zane wraps his arms around my waist and lays his chin on my shoulder "You were amazing love, I have never seen anyone other than me last that long in the ring."</p><p>"Before we go, let me see you and Noah go at it for a round" looking over at Noah.</p><p>"Fine with me boss, just don't hurt me too bad. He will have me pinned within five minutes."</p><p>Zane crawls into the ring. Him and Noah go at it for a short time, exchanging blows and kicks with each other. Noah goes in and grabs him by his waist trying to throw him to the mat but Zane wraps his arms under Jacob's arms and behind his head. He brings him over his head in a lighting quick jerk and with a huge thud to the mat, Noah groans a little. Zane helps him up and then pats him on the back "You know better than to attack me like that. I thought I trained you better."</p><p>"I will be able to get you one time that way. I have taken plenty of people down that way and one day it will work on you." We all laugh as we walk out of the gym to get cleaned up to go to the shooting range.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. At The Shooting Range</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all head upstairs for a quick shower and a change of clothing. As we walk into our room, Zane pulls me in for a quick but passionate kiss.</p><p>"I could not believe you brought him down like that. My mouth fell open when you did."</p><p>Moving my sore muscles a little "That was lucky that he shifted his weight off that leg just long enough for me to then when I found his ticklish spot, that also helped. It weaken his defenses just enough for me to to slide out and then get on his back quickly."</p><p>"I never knew that he was until I heard him laughing up a storm and then I saw what you were doing. I was over there laughing at him myself."</p><p>I strip off my clothes and get into the shower and of course he follows me. I am up against the wall as he slides into me before I know it. He holds me up as he looks in my eyes "I was so turned on watching you fight that I had to stay leaned against that mat to hide my hard on. I just loved the way that you fought him, so brave against a guy that is probably six inches taller than you and a whole lot stronger too." He picks up the pace to a bruising pace and we eventually climax together. He slides out and we get cleaned up then get out to put on our clothes.</p><p>"What do you want to shoot with today, love?" he asks as we walk down a long hall towards the back of the house.</p><p>"I like a forty-five but also a nine millimeter hand guns. As far as rifles, I usually shoot a twenty-two but I have done others in the past." We come to yet another huge steel door and he presses his thumb on the scanner and the door opens. As we step inside, there are walls and walls of all kinds of guns, land mines, lazer scopes, knives and tons of other explosives. I stop in my tracks and just stare at the room that is at least sixty feet by sixty feet. There are shelves along the walls that have all the guns, then in the middle are displays on the floor that hold all the explosives and high tech items. He tugs on my arm gently and leads me around the room.</p><p>"Let's walk down the rows of guns and you can see what you want to use this afternoon. All of these weapons are brand new and are just waiting for a new owner to try them out. Here are all your handguns, and over there are all the rifles. Take your time and pick out what you want to try downstairs."</p><p>I look at all the hand guns and pick out one that I really like. He shakes his head and nods to the others "You need more than one love, pick out at least four that you really want." As I walk down the shelves, I pick out a Beretta, there is a pink nine millimeter, and a few others that I point out and he picks up for me. Then when we get to the rifles, I pick out a twenty-two that I love, a shotgun, and then he grabs a fully automatic rifle that he says he wants me to try. We grab clips and bullets for all the guns and then head down to the shooting range that is on the second floor. Conner and Jacob are there waiting for us as we walk in with all the items.</p><p>"Damn boss, you are going to have her set up with a small army of her own with those" Noah looks at all the guns we have brought down.</p><p>"I want to see what she can handle and what she needs help on." We lay the guns out on a huge table that is in the middle of the room and he nods to them "Pick your hand guns first that you want to try and then we will move to the bigger ones." I grab the pink hand gun and fill two clips with the bullets. All four of us step up to a aisle and grab our ear plugs.</p><p>"Hey, you want to make this into a bet?" looking over at the guys real quick.</p><p>"What are you thinking love" he has a smirk on his face that tells me he is very intrigued with my challenge.</p><p>"How about we do three targets with each gun and have to do a certain pattern with each one also."</p><p>Conner looks over and smiles "I am game with that. What do you want to do with each target?"</p><p>"First one is a five shot round bulls eye at thirty-five feet off. Second target, seven shot is see if you can hit each circle in a straight line down to the center at a forty-five degree angle at fifty feet and the third we have to make a creature with a maximum of fifteen shots sitting at twenty-five feet."</p><p>"So we can do any animal we choose on the last one?" Noah is rubbing his chin.</p><p>"Yes, but you can only use fifteen shots total to make it."</p><p>The guys nod and we line up, get our targets set up for the first round. A buzzer goes off and all four of us fire at our targets with five shots. When I am done, I break down my gun and lay it on the shelf in front of me. The targets are retrieved as they come to us and we compare each one. All of us nailed it perfectly.</p><p>"So on this next one, we have to come at this angle and hit it in a perfect line, correct?" Noah traces his finger over the way that it is suppose to be done.</p><p>"Yes, you hit each one of these numbers down through here" as I take a white marker and add a number into each circle in the middle of each "all the way down to the center here that has to be dead in the middle of each circle."</p><p>"You don't play when you take up a challenge like this do you?" Zane grins at me.</p><p>"No, I want to see exactly who is the best out of the four of us" smirking as I reload the clip.</p><p>"That would be boss man here, no one is a better marksman than he is" Conner pats him on the back.</p><p>"We shall see then won't we?" giving him a side glance as I put the last bullet in.</p><p>"Boss, I think she is saying she is better than you are" Noah is laughing as he slides his clip into the gun.</p><p>"Then, let's line up and try this next challenge she has set up for us" he picks up his gun and heads back to his aisle. We line up again as the buzzer goes off and we each shoot the marked numbers on the targets. They retract to us and we pull them off to compare them again.</p><p>"Damn girl, you are good" Conner is looking at where I have nailed each of my numbers perfectly centered. There's are a little off to the right or left but Zane's is dead on just like mine. He kisses my neck as he whispers in my ear "I think someone is a better shot than they put on to be."</p><p>"Just luck, that is all" loading my clip again. He pinches my ass hard and shakes his head "Don't lie love, you know I hate that."</p><p>"Did you figure out what animal you are going to do this time?" looking at the three men that are getting their guns reloaded.</p><p>"Yes" they all say almost at the same time. We line up for the last round and shoot when the buzzer goes off again. When we retrieve the targets this time, they are laid out beside each other as we look at them.</p><p>"Conner, you did a kitten I believe?" looking at the almost perfect picture of a kitten.</p><p>"It is hard to do that with only fifteen shots" he grumbles.</p><p>"Let's see, Noah you did a frog it looks like" looking at what could be a frog.</p><p>"Hey, it looked better in my head than it does on this target thank you." I laugh as I move to Zane's and he did a picture of a snake. It is spot on and you can see the excellent marksmanship that he can do on a target.</p><p>"Very good, baby. I can see exactly what you were going for with this one."</p><p>"We want to see yours" Conner and Jacob say almost at the same time.</p><p>I lay mine down and they all three look at it and their eyes go very wide.</p><p>"How the hell did you do that?" Noah looks at the picture of a coyote's head howling up into the sky.</p><p>"It is not that hard, see here is his ear, mouth and then part of his neck. I have always wanted to try and do this but never have had the chance to. I think I did a pretty good job at it."</p><p>"Yes you did love, though you have a couple of misses here" he points out two missed shots where they are a little two far in.</p><p>"Yeah, I know. I tried to go for perfection, but missed on it. Hey, I am happy with the way it turned out even with a couple of misses on it" holding up my work and looking at it with the light streaming down through the holes I put in the target.</p><p>"You did do good Angel, that was almost perfect on your part." We grab some more guns and practice for over an hour. We each take a turn with the fully automatic and the targets are shredded into tons of pieces by that one. When we are done, each one of us grabs a gun and cleans it then cleans the next one until they are all broken down, cleaned and then put back together. Zane hands me the ones I picked out minus the automatic one "These are yours love. Take them up to our room and put them in the safe that is in your side of the closet. Enter a code that you can remember on the digital pad, it is open and waiting for you to do that."</p><p>I kiss him on the lips quickly and go back up to our room to put the guns in the safe and enter my code that I want it to have. This day has been so fun and relaxing that I will defiantly have to see if the guys will do it again with me some time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Time To Catch A Stalker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next afternoon I am getting ready to go back to the club and see if we can draw out this person who sent the note the other night. I am not really worried, just a little nervous. Zane and I are the only two that know exactly how this plan is going down, plus I am happy to get back into the work scene. Not to be ungrateful for everything Zane has done for me, but being cooped up in the house is just not what I want to do everyday. This house is like a miniature vacation within itself but it is still not like being out in the real world, enjoying friends and just having fun with other people.</p><p>Zane walks in and looks at me with worried eyes "Shay, is there any way I can talk you out of this?"</p><p>"Zane, you have been asking me this all last night and about every hour today. I told you no because he wants me and that is the only way to find out who in the world this is and then you know who has been sneaking onto your property making these threats to both of us."</p><p>He runs his hand though his thick hair and sighs. I finish getting dressed and then make sure my makeup and hair is done just perfectly for the night. As we walk down the steps, I can tell that he is not wanting to do this because he is quiet towards me and not looking much in my direction. I grab his arm and make him stop walking and look at me.</p><p>"Zane, it will be fine. We have it to where I will have eyes on me the entire time. Just relax and please don't act so irritated at me."</p><p>"I am though, I really wish you would reconsider this. I have a bad feeling and it just will not go away."</p><p>"It has to be done tonight or there is no telling what this guy might try here in your house with whoever is working for him. They want me and we can not get this done without it."</p><p>He turns on his heels and walks off down the stairs in a very mad attitude. I know he thinks they can handle this, but he also knows that I am right with everything that I have said. I walk down the steps and all three guys are standing at the front door. Conner smiles as I come down "Ready to get back to work I see."</p><p>"Yeah, I love this house but really miss my friends that are at work that I have been around for so many years."</p><p>We walk out and get into his car. I can tell that he is still very ill with me but I act like I don't notice or care. When we arrive, he pulls me to the side before we go in.</p><p>"Last chance that I am going to ask you to not do this. Please, just come up into the area with us and watch the floor. This feeling I have is worse now than it was at the house."</p><p>I shake my head "I will not back down out of this. Just watch from the glass and then if I ever get in trouble, then I will signal you like this" putting my hand behind my back and making an zero with my fingers.</p><p>He walks in before me and as soon as I am in the door, Tammy rushes to me and tackles me. "I have missed you so much! Ah! I can't believe that you are back, come and tell me everything please."</p><p>"Tammy, I have been calling you for the last two days letting you know what all I have been doing. Nothing has changed from last night to now. I just told him that I was coming back to work due to I missed it and he had to be here anyway for a meeting. Anything new going on with you yet?" wiggling my eyebrows.</p><p>"No, Alec has not asked me out yet. We are still talking and flirting but that is about it."</p><p>We laugh as we walk to the bar to get our sections for the night. I have the area that is harder to work but it always pays with higher tips due to a lot of the rich people want this area. It is near the dance floor and the bathrooms but a step down from the VIP areas we have upstairs. The doors open and guest start to flood in taking their seats with the waitresses that they want to serve them. My section fills up fast and I am running all over the floor trying to take care of them. After a few hours, it has slowed down some to where I can take a small breather.</p><p>"Hey Shay!" Connie calls out to me as she walks back to the front "You have a new gentleman at table 202."</p><p>"Ok, I will go see him in just a second." Grabbing the drinks for another table. After I set them down, I walk up to the new table and a gentleman with sea green eyes locks onto me. I know exactly who he is in a heartbeat. "Forest? OMG! What have you been up to lately? I have not seen you in four years." I give him a huge hug and he hugs me back laughing.</p><p>"Good to see you too. How have you been?" he asks as he scans my body.</p><p>"Been here for about two years and then was at another place but got lucky to get hired at this place when they were needing help. What can I get you to drink?"</p><p>"How about a scotch" he looks towards the bar.</p><p>"I will be right back with that order." I take off and grab his along with some other tables that are now ready to be delivered. I drop theirs off first and then go back to him.</p><p>"Hey, when is your break? I would love for us to catch up."</p><p>"In about fifteen minutes. I can come over here and sit down with you and talk because I have wondered what all you have been up to since we got out of high school."</p><p>"That is a long story, but please come back when you are on break. I would really love to get to know you and see what all has happened with you in the past few years."</p><p>Finishing up my tables finally and then go to take my break. Zane grabs my arm and pulls me into a dark corner "Who is that man you hugged earlier?"</p><p>"His name is Forest and we went to high school together. I am about to take my break and talk to him for a few minutes due to it has been four years since we last saw each other."</p><p>"You have not noticed anything else going on around you?"</p><p>"No, everyone has been good and the tips are off the chain tonight."</p><p>"Be careful, I will keep an eye on you while you are over there."</p><p>"Don't worry about him. He is probably married to his high school sweetheart. They were together all through school and he proposed when we graduated."</p><p>He lets me go and I go over to his table sitting down with a soda in my hand. He looks at me with those eyes that I always loved in school and smiles big.</p><p>"What in the world have you been up to? I just moved here about six months ago after my last job did not work out."</p><p>"I went to college here and then just started working like this and never pursued the carrier. Due to my parents got sick, I had to drop out and just never went back to finish my last year. Got my own place here and absolutely loving it."</p><p>"Sounds like you have gotten your feet under you and making a huge name here. I heard people in front of me asking for your section and I was shocked when I saw you. It has been way to long since we have done anything together."</p><p>"How is Dana? I know you got engaged to her when we graduated."</p><p>"Oh, um. We never got married, she died before we could. It was a drive by shooting as she was walking to her car and the bullet hit her in the heart. She died immediately."</p><p>I grab his hand and his eyes light up "I am so sorry due to she was a wonderful woman. How long ago was that?"</p><p>"Over two years ago. I have moved a few times trying to run from the pain of it, but I just can't seem to get over it at all. When I saw you, that pain disappeared" as he looks at me with that face of his that I always liked.</p><p>Forest and I have a friendship that goes way back into middle school. He tried to go out with me several times but I would not do it. Telling him that I would prefer to just stay friends and not ruin that part of it. Every year on my birthday and Christmas he would always send me flowers and a gift then I would also send him something on his. We had this unshakeable friendship between us that no one could ever break no matter how hard they tried. Dana was jealous at first but she learned that I was not a threat to that type of relationship. I sit there and catch up with him for the remainder of my break and then it is time to get back to work.</p><p>"Forest, it was so good to see you again. I hope we can catch up some more now that you live here near me" his eyes flash something that I did not catch but it is gone in an instant.</p><p>"I have enjoyed our talk too Shay. Enjoy the rest of your night and I will defiantly take you up on that invitation."</p><p>I get up and head towards the bathroom. When I come out of the stall, I go to the sink and start to wash my hands. Looking up in the mirror, I see a figure standing behind me and I go to scream. His hand wraps around my mouth and a cloth is put over my mouth, darkness overcomes me as I collapse into it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Not Who I Thought He Was</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up some time later in the seat of a moving vehicle and sitting on someones lap. They have their arms wrapped around me tightly but I can not see anything. As my awareness come back, I try to open my eyes but there is nothing but blackness, which means that I have a blindfold on. Trying to move my hands but when I move one they both move at the same time in front of me. Groaning, I try to shift but the grip on me tightens. Then I hear the voice that I never thought I would.</p><p>"Easy Shay, just relax. I have been watching you in that club for months now and had to come and get you for myself. Dana was just the fantasy that you would never give me. I tried so hard to get you to date me and you never would so I started dating her but always had your face in my mind when we were together."</p><p>"Forest? What are you doing?" asking in a shaky voice.</p><p>"You knew that I always wanted to date you, but you would never give me a chance. I have been watching your moves ever since we got out of high school and been planning my attack to get you as mine."</p><p>"Why did you propose to Dana if you did not love her?"</p><p>"I did in a way but not like I have with you. You left for college and then started out on your own. Dana was more like a friend with benefits but our families pushed the issue of us being married to each other. Then she became pushy wanting to get married and also changed with her attitude. That sweet girl she was in high school became a horrible bitch that had a bad attitude when she did not get what she wanted. I was going to break off the engagement when I found out exactly where you were and that you had settled down here, but she went into a tantrum and jumped me. Needless to say, one of my bodyguards put a bullet in her and we passed it off as a drive by shooting. Her family was heartbroken but I wanted nothing to do with her when she changed. All I could think about was you and this sexy body of yours. Now that I run my father's part of his business and my own that I have put together for years, my business is one of the biggest in the northern states but I was missing the one person in my life that would make it complete. That was you."</p><p>"Forest, do you understand what you have done? Zane will track you down and kill you for taking me. We set a trap for a stalker today in the club and now all of that is going down the drain because you came and took me."</p><p>I feel him chuckle and he takes off my blindfold. We are going down a long dark road in the middle of no where. "Shay, I was the one who tried to get you to open your door the other day. You were so scared that I had no choice but to run when you started sounding that horn. I have been watching you at that club for months now and been trying to find a way to talk to you. Either your section has been filled up or you were not at work when I was stopping by. Did Tammy not tell you that a man had been stopping by at your house looking for you?"</p><p>"No, when did you do that?" looking around at three men heavily armed that are also sitting in the car with us.</p><p>"I stopped by there about a week ago looking for you and she said you were out shopping for a new shirt, then a few days ago you vanished off the floor. When I finally figured out what had happened, I got a friend of mine to let me into his compound so I could find what I needed and then I realized that you were there also. Then I left that note to draw you out into the open so I could have you with me for good."</p><p>"Forest, please! You don't understand. He will come after you and kill you for taking me. I don't want to loose my friend over all of this" tears are falling down my face now.</p><p>"He won't find us. There was a diversion while you were gone to the bathroom and I had signal blockers to where his CCTV did not work as I entered the areas. Their files are blank and they will have no idea who took you. I left out the front door when you walked away, I turned on the blocker then slipped into the back door, grabbed you and we took off out the back door. Now, we can start the life that we were destined to have together. I have loved you since middle school, now I have you in my arms and will never let you go."</p><p>As we go down the long road, I am quiet for awhile. He has me pulled to his chest and holding me tightly against him. I finally break the silence "You said your father's business and your own. What do you do exactly?"</p><p>Just then the man up front speaks "Boss, which way do you need us to go?"</p><p>"The main house for now. We can leave in the morning for the secured house." He looks at me with those piercing eyes of his "I am just like Zane love. He has his mafia people that he runs and so do I. Mine is just bigger than his but we are both very powerful leaders with tons of contacts and resources at our disposal. I hope he would not be stupid enough to try to take you from me again. That will be his death."</p><p>"Forest please. You were my best friend, like my brother. I can not do this with you. Just take me back and drop me off, then I will lead him in a different direction to where you will be safe."</p><p>He shakes his head, lowers his lips to mine and then kisses me slowly. I am so shocked by his movement that I gasp and he takes advantage of it. His hand is holding the back of my head and even though I try to pull back, he will not let me. His kiss is slow and sweet like he has been imagining it for a long time. As he deepens it, I try my best not to enjoy it but there is something about it that is electrifying, but I know it is wrong. I try to push away but he holds me tightly and steady as he continues to move against my lips. When we come up for air, his eyes are sparkling like fireworks have been set off inside him.</p><p>"I have waited for nine years to be able to do that. You don't know how hard it was when we were in school to not be able to touch you or even try to kiss you. Dana was always in the way of this, but now we don't have to worry about her. I hated my parents for pushing that on me when I did not want her at all. They knew I was in love with you but they did not care. Her family had a good name along with her riches to back it up. I did not care about that because we have always had more money than we could ever spend in a lifetime, but my father wanted more. Her father wanted to be connected to all of our resources, contacts and also the family name. He wanted to have grand-kids with my last name attached to them so everyone was pushing for what they wanted and would not listen to me. So, when the timing was right, I pissed her off very badly when she wanted another new car and I said no. I had just bought her one three months before that, she got bored of it and wanted another one. So she attacked me and I got rid of my problem. Now I can pursue the one that I have always wanted since I first laid eyes on you in sixth grade."</p><p>"Forest, you are not who I thought you were. In school, you always protected me and acted like my best friend. We hung around each other all the time and were like brother and sister, always going out to eat, watching movies together or just hanging out at your house swimming or relaxing. What happened to you?"</p><p>"Nothing happened love, I am just finally getting what I want and no one can stop me from it this time. Like I said, I fell in love with you when I met you in sixth grade, but my father had told me of those other arrangements so I had to be the good son and act like I was going along with everything. Little did they know that seven years later, I took out my revenge on them and went my own way finally. Our family broke off with hers when she was killed due to there was nothing more for them to gain with us. Then, I spent the next two years tracking you down, and following your every move so I could finally have exactly what I wanted. Dana sucked in bed, she was horrible. Then her attitude got worse when I would not spoil her like she wanted to be so I just kept pushing that issue until she made that one big mistake."</p><p>I drop my head into my hands as I start to cry again. How could he be this mean to her and why in the world would he risk his death by taking me from a man that is going to kill him.</p><p>"Oh, by the way. I have a couple of people I think you would like to talk to locked up in a cell at the house."</p><p>"Who is that?" looking up through my tears.</p><p>"The same people Zane was looking for, but I found them first and they will pay for what they did to you on that night."</p><p>I furrow my brows and then it hits me, he has the two men that attacked me when I was sixteen. How does he know about that night? I open my mouth to ask and he cuts me off.</p><p>"I found out you had left the party and had gotten down the street a little ways that night, I was going to pick you up to take you home when they jumped you. They took off and it took me a while to find the hotel that they took you to, but when I finally did, it was to late. They were leaving in the middle of the night, bragging about what they did. I tried to get into your room, but they refused to give me a key due to I was not the one registered to it. When I finally managed to sneak around and get on the computer to see what room you were in and got the key, you were passed out on the bed and looked like someone had beaten you badly. There were bruises all over your body, blood on the bed so I took off after them but they were long gone. I tried to track them down by calling people to find their car but could not. When I returned to the hotel, you were getting into a cab and I followed you to your house. Seeing that you were home safe, I left you and went on the search again for them. After a few months, I found out who they were but they moved and I lost them after that. Their family went into protective custody because his dad was a key witness in a murder trial. I finally found them about three months ago and now they will pay for that night with their lives and you can watch me do it."</p><p>I start to shake a little, he is not the kind person that I really remember. He has become a ruthless leader that will do anything that he want to do to get what he wants.</p><p>"Don't worry Shay, you will not be harmed in any way. I love you with all my heart and always will."</p><p>Crying again, I fall asleep on his lap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Find Her Now!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My love has disappeared from my club and no one saw anything. What is worse is that my security cameras go blank and I can not find anything on her at all. Our room has been destroyed due to me flipping over tables and chairs in my outburst of rage. My men have spread out everywhere to see if they can find some kind of lead on her. I told her I had a bad feeling about this tonight, but NO, she just had to come and work. I will never do this again once I get her back. She will stay at our house unless one of us takes her out to do something. My heart is aching for what may be happening to her, my arms are burning missing her gentle touch on me and my entire body is vibrating in rage due to her body is not against mine keeping me calm. She is the only one who can do this to me, one look or touch can calm this beast that is inside me digging to come out.</p><p>“Boss” Conner comes in and approaches me very slowly. He knows that when I am in this beast mode, that I am dangerous.</p><p>“WHAT!” I roar out at him.</p><p>“I think we know who took her, and where they are going. Those guys that you told us to track down for you, we did but they have been missing for a while and Forest took them.”</p><p>I settle down some, upright a chair that is flipped over and plop down in it “Speak!”</p><p>“He has a house that is about a four hour drive from here, and his SUV was spotted on the highway heading that way.”</p><p>“The men ready to go and bring my love back? I will kill him for this, no one takes what belongs to me.”</p><p>“They are assembled and ready to leave at your command” he walks up to me and squats down in front of me looking into my eyes. “We will get her back boss, I promise. This guy is not going to harm her according to our inside information. He has been her best friend for a very long time and unfortunately.....” he trails off and I grab him by his shoulders.</p><p>“I need to know Conner, what is it?” trying to calm myself down with long breaths.</p><p>“He is in love with her. He has been for a long time, that fiancee that he was engaged to he did not love at all. She was a arrangement between the fathers to gain more money and so her dad could also gain their name. He killed her when she went into a huge tantrum and he has been stalking Shay for a long time now. Watching her, seeing what her routine is and then he was about to make his move on her when you got to her first.”</p><p>“What is his last name?” cracking my neck slowly to ease the tension that is building up in my body.</p><p>“Carraway, he is the son of Scott Carraway” Conner stands back up slowly.</p><p>“FUCK!” slamming my hand down on the table and it snaps in half. Scott was one of the biggest Mafia groups in the states and then his son took over his part after building up his own that matched the size of this father’s. I am going up against the other most powerful and deadly leaders that is known in these parts. Him and myself are matched equally, we both have the biggest groups that can be called upon and are known not to be messed with in any way, shape or form. We have met on a few occasions but only over business that I needed from him or he needed from me. That must be how he got in here, he has an informant on me just like I have several in his ranks. It is known that when you have a equal to also have spies in their Intel to keep tabs on them and let you know what they are up to. I guess he kept his break in a secret from his men so I would not get wind of what he was going to do.</p><p>“Boss, the guys are ready to leave. They are about two hours ahead of us.”</p><p>I stand up and nod after taking a few more deep breaths to get my mind somewhat clear so I can think about what we are going to do. We head out to the cars, get in and start to drive fast to make up for time that they have gotten on us. I have eight cars with me full of men, but his place is probably just as guarded as mine is and going to be hell to get into.</p><p>We are flying down the road as I tap my foot on the floorboard where I am sitting in the front seat “Conner, come on man. Can’t you go any faster?”</p><p>“Boss, we are already doing about a hundred and twenty. I can’t go much faster than what we are doing now. I don’t want to wreck on the way to his house.”</p><p>My arms are hurting from all my destruction that I did in the room. I broke tables, shattered glass ones with my bare hands, flipped and smashed chairs all over the room. Once we left, a team was going to clean it up and order new furniture to replace what I destroyed. My head is swimming at what is going on with her at his house. We got a brief text saying they had arrived and headed into the main house. He escorted her out of the truck by carrying her in his arms. I shut my eyes trying to keep myself calm due to the fact that another man had his hands on my precious baby. If I let the beast out right now, every window in our car would be smashed to bits. Taking long deep breaths, I think of how she was this morning, her hair in her face as she slept in my arms. How peaceful and beautiful she looked as I watched her sleep making those sounds that I love to hear her make. Small groans, grunts and a whine that is hard to describe. The world seems to go by in a blur as the car flies down the road in the darkness.</p><p>About an hour later, we arrive at the outskirts of his property. “Conner, see if you can break into their security system, find out where she is and how we can get in.”</p><p>He pulls out his laptop and starts typing. He is in within seconds and I lean over to see the system. She is sitting at a huge dining room table with food in front of her. I let out a huge breath just knowing that she is safe and he is feeding her. We look at all the cameras and his is protected just like mine is. Cameras on every corner and men patrolling everywhere. My phone rings with an unknown number and I answer it.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Zane, I presume?”</p><p>“Yeah, who is this?” looking straight out the front windshield. Conner taps me, points to one of the cameras and I look at him sitting at the table on his phone. He waves at the camera.</p><p>“I know you can see me Zane. My system alerted me that someone tapped in on it. Figured it was you, quick work on finding me and where we were. I am going to have to look for the leak that you have sitting in my group.”</p><p>“It is not like you don’t have one in mine. I know who yours is but have not touched him due to you have never made a move that would cost him his life yet. This just might be the one mistake that I take him out with.”</p><p>He laughs coldly and takes a bite of his food “We both want the same thing you know. I have just wanted it a whole lot longer than you.”</p><p>“Give me my love back and I promise I will make your death quick and not a slow, painful one.”</p><p>“Love, huh? That is what you are calling Shay?”</p><p>“What I call her is none of your business, so we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which one will it be?”</p><p>“I tell you what, why don’t you and your men come and get a bite to eat? There is plenty left due to I knew that you would show up pretty quick. We can talk about this in a civilized manner and see what type of agreement we can come to?”</p><p>I growl into the phone “The only agreement will be your head on a plate.”</p><p>“Temper, temper. Here I was trying to be nice and you have to go all ugly. Do you wish to accept my offer or not?”</p><p>“Can I talk to her?” hoping I can hear her voice.</p><p>He hands her the phone and she speaks softly “Zane, is that you?”</p><p>“Yes love, I am right outside the gates. We got here as fast as we could. Has he hurt you?”</p><p>“No, he has not. He has been nothing but a gentleman to me the entire way here.”</p><p>He takes the phone back “See, you don’t have to worry about her. I will not hurt her one bit. Now, have you made your decision or should I have my men open fire on you?”</p><p>I look and there are men everywhere with their rifles trained on the car. “Just so you know, those are armor piercing bullets in their guns, Zane. They open fire and everyone of you are dead.”</p><p>Rubbing the back of my head knowing that he has us right where he wants us “Fine, open the gates and we will talk.”<br/>He nods and the gates buzz as they slowly open. We drive through and men on all kinds of ATV’s follow us with their guns still targeting our vehicles. When we reach the front of his enormous mansion, we get out and just the three of us walk inside. I told my other men to stay in the car and wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Face Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I see the guys walking into the house surrounded by men that are armed to the tea, I try to get up to go to Zane but am speared with a very aggressive look that basically tells me that I don't need to move from my spot. Sighing, I slowly sit back down and he grins at me.</p><p>"Zane, please come in and have a seat" he sweeps his arm at the table and they slowly come in.</p><p>Zane takes his seat beside me and looks at me closely from head to toe. When he sees that I am not harmed in any way, a smile slowly come across his face.</p><p>Forest speaks up "She is not hurt in any way. I would never hurt her and hope that no one else ever would either."</p><p>"Forest" Zane's jaw is clinched and he is grinding his teeth together "I would hope that she was treated with all the respect that she deserves from a man.</p><p>He laughs out with a very harsh but cold manner "Of course she would be, I am not a monster in that fashion. We both are cold hearted leaders, but when it comes to a woman that is a whole different matter."</p><p>They stare down each other in a way that I am guessing that they are sizing each other up. We sit there for a few minutes and then the rest of the food comes out for all of us. Sitting there in silence while we all eat and when we are finished, Forest looks over at me.</p><p>"Since it is such a long ride back to his house, I have had rooms set up for you and your men for the night. You are welcome to stay if you would like to."</p><p>"No thank you, we will be heading back here in a few. I have some business that needs to be handled tomorrow afternoon and I can't be late."</p><p>"To bad. I thought you might enjoy seeing the two men that hurt Shay all those years ago suffer and then die for what they did."</p><p>"I would like to see that. I promised her that nothing like that would happen to her again, even if it meant my dying breath to prevent it then I would do it" Zane grabs my hand.</p><p>"I was going to start in the morning with the men. Since you have to leave this evening, I guess Shay will just stay in the room that I have prepared for her and then watch as these men answer for what they did."</p><p>Zane jumps up and so does Forest. My eyes flick between the two of them as they are standing toe to toe with each other.</p><p>"Shay will be coming home where she belongs. When I leave, so does she" he hisses through gritted teeth.</p><p>Both men are standing there, fist balled up glaring at each other. I stand up and walk up to them touching Forest with my left hand and Zane with my right, their eyes snap to me and then I see them slowly relax a little. Wedging myself between them both, my back is to Zane and my eyes are focused on Forest. Zane's arms wrap around me quickly and crushes me to his chest. Forest's eyes almost go nuclear at this movement.</p><p>"Now that I have both of your attention on me, I will start with you Forrest" Zane lowers his head to kiss my neck and I put my finger under his chin "I will talk to you in a minute Zane." His body goes rigid and he slowly stands back up. "Forest, I have know you for a long time, but you never let me in on this secret of yours at all."</p><p>He opens his mouth to speak and I hold up my finger while shaking my head at him "I thought I knew you, but you hid the truth from me instead of coming out and telling me everything. I thought we were best friends, we had a connection like no one else we knew had. I appreciate all the times you came to my aid, protected me and were always there as my rock and a shoulder to cry on. I just can not believe that all of this was your father's hidden life and you never let me in on it. This house is not the one that we use to play in, enjoy spending time with each other and having parties with all our friends. If you had told me that this was going to be your life, I would have accepted it and then this huge lie would not have been a wedge between us to where you had to kidnap me. I am still pissed about that and I will need an apology for your actions."</p><p>He crosses his arms over his chest and gives me a glare that tells me he is not liking what I said. Stepping out of Zane's grasp, I walk up to him and put my hand on his cheek as he leans into my touch. I hear a low growl from behind me but I ignore it. "Forest, we were like brother and sister with each other and I will always love you for being that to me but that trust was just broken tonight. You had no right for what you did to me, especially when all you had to do was ask and I would have gladly visited you on my own."</p><p>He drops his head and takes a long sigh. He looks back up and me with a sadness in his eyes "Shay, have you not figured out this entire time that I have loved you? Not in the brother fashion, but really loved you as wanting to date you and hopefully marry you one day. My complications with Dana made it where I just could not show you my true feelings. I tried to get my parents to break it off but they would not listen."</p><p>"Forest, I never tried to get close to you like that due to I knew that you were destined to be with her. If I didn't see your true feelings then you hid them well. When I was with you, there was this safe feeling that I always loved being around. Knowing that you were there to protect me from anything that could go wrong. Like I said, you are more like my brother and now I feel like you have betrayed me in that manner "</p><p>He grabs me and pulls me to him. Zane takes a threatening step and Forest shoots him an evil look. "Shay, please. My heart has been hurting for years because of what I was supposed to do and not what I wanted."</p><p>Putting my hands flat against his chest, I try to push off but he holds me tightly. "Like I said, you broke that trust tonight. I am sorry, but I can't."</p><p>I feel his body fall like someone just shoved him down off a high. His eyes are so full of remorse that it almost makes me cry for him. Dropping his arms, I am quickly snatched back to Zane. He is holding me like a protective mother over their child. Wiggling a little, he gives me some room and I turn to face him.</p><p>"As for you" staring him straight in the eyes "If you can not loosen up some then this will never work out between us." Now his mouth comes open and I put my finger against it "I am a grown woman that can make whatever choice I want. No matter what we might have agreed on, that can change very quickly with me. I am glad that you came to my rescue like a knight in shining armor, but I would have figured a way back to you. I want to see these men, so if you want to go home to handle your business then please, by all means go. Forest has done a favor for me and I intend to see it through. Either him or a cab can bring me home tomorrow."</p><p>Stepping out of his now slack hold, I look between the two men "I am tired so please, show me to my room so I can get a shower and go to bed. There has been a lot that has happened and I am wore out."</p><p>They both look over at me and then Forest steps forward "I will show you where you will sleep tonight. Please, follow me." Zane and his guys fall in step behind us as he takes us up the stairs and through a maze of halls. He stops in front of a white door, unlocks it with a key then pushes it open. "Here you are, there are clothes in the closet that are your size for you to change into. Have a good night sleep and I will come get you in the morning when I am ready to take care of them."</p><p>I nod and hug both of them. Turning around, the room is huge and perfectly decorated just like I like it. All of my favorite colors are in this lavish room. Walking into the bathroom, the marble tile is so clean I can see my reflection in it. Slowly, I take off my clothes, get in the shower and take a hot and relaxing one. When I am done, my pajamas are slipped on, crawling under the silk sheets and laying my head down, sleep takes over me within a few seconds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Guy Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zane's Point Of View</p><p>As he shuts the door to her room, I sigh a relief that she is now in a safe place and no one will hurt her then Forest turns to me.</p><p>"Since she is staying, I guess you will need a room also?"</p><p>Smiling, I look into his eyes "I know where she is so I will be coming back to this room. She has not left my arms for days so I will be here in her room tonight."</p><p>"Excuse you, I think that you are my guest in my house. I will set you up in your own room." He motions for two of his guards to come over to him "No one comes in or out of this room until breakfast tomorrow. Understand?"</p><p>They both nod and say "Yes boss."</p><p>"That way no one will go into this room until in the morning. Would you like for all your men to stay the night?"</p><p>"No, I will send them back home. Conner, Noah and myself will stay behind so we only need three rooms."</p><p>"That part is up to you. Now, will you come to my office so we can talk a little bit? I would like to see what all we can find out about each other. We have done business with each other a bunch but we never have really talked much."</p><p>"Of course. I would love to get to know you a little better too."</p><p>I follow him down the hall and tell Conner to send our men home due to we will be staying the night here. He nods and goes outside to tell my teams to go back home. I go into a huge office with him, grabbing a chair that is on this side of his desk and he sits at his chair behind it. Steepling his fingers, I get a cold stare over his fingers then he gives me a evil grin that almost sends shivers down my spine.</p><p>"She is beautiful, isn't she?"</p><p>I do a very nasty grin back to him and lock eyes "She is. That is what attracted me to her the first time my eyes laid on her at the club. She was doing her job so well, interacting with customers, keeping her tables satisfied with orders and how good she really was with everything. I did research and when I found out exactly how good she was, I then made my move with her."</p><p>He looks at me again and nods his head slowly. "I freaked out that night that she was attacked, those guys really made me mad. After chasing these assholes down, then finding her the way I did, I swore that one day they would pay for what they did to her. They went into protective custody for a few years but I finally tracked them down. She was exhausted when we got here, but also hungry so we ate and then you know the rest from there."</p><p>"Women are a very powerful force that make men do things that we normally don't" leaning against the back of the chair "She is someone who is very special to me and we made a pact. I never pushed her into anything, but when she was ready I told her it was forever. I don't do the one night stands with women who are that special."</p><p>"Neither do I" he is still grinning like a fool "There was a time, I would give anything for her to look at me like she does you. All these years that I have been around her, dreaming about the day that I could have her does not compare to the way she looked at you this evening. We kissed coming here due to I had to know if there was any feelings for me at all."</p><p>I jump up at this and slam my hands down on his desk hard. He does not even flinch, just has that stupid grin on his face. He knows that he is rubbing me the wrong way and I guess he is seeing how far to take it until I either snap or pull a gun on him. My finger is twitching hard to pull it out and have it up against his head. I close my eyes and think of Shay, calming myself down slowly. When I feel the beast calm down, the chair catches me as I flop back down in it. Opening my eyes, he has the grin off his face and it has been replaced by a very serious mask.</p><p>"You really do love her, I can see that in your eyes and now your body language that you just used. She means a lot to you but you must know that even though we may not share the same connection that you do, it is going to be very hard for me to let her go. I am finally free to have her, but it looks like her heart is being taken by someone else."</p><p>My eyes snap to his "I do love her more than life itself. She is the only one that I have been able to be around that can calm me down. Before I shot you dead a second ago, that is what I thought about. Her and how upset she would be if I killed her best friend here in his house."</p><p>"Even if you succeeded with that, there would be another dead body in here with me. As soon as my men heard a shot, they would have broke down the door and shot you dead as soon as they saw me." We stare each other down for a few minutes then both smile at each other. "You have balls boy" he says in a smart tone "You are a mirror image of me when it comes to protecting what you claim. I wonder if we can work together with things."</p><p>"Exactly what do you have in mind? You run a huge business here and mine is just as big as yours."</p><p>"Information exchange when it is needed. If I have a problem then I can contact you and you will help me out, then the other way around with you. We will still run our own men and businesses just like we have been doing but when we need each other we call and help each other out."</p><p>I rub my chin as I think about this arrangement, it would benefit both of us to work like this. The areas would be doubled in size both ways and the with all of our men combined, the power would be to where no one would mess with is at all.</p><p>"You are saying that we will combine our forces just when it is absolutely necessary?"</p><p>He nods his head "I am not going to give up any of my power and I know you won't either. This is just to benefit us when something comes around that needs to be handled."</p><p>"As long as it will not interfere with our own things, I can agree to those terms" looking him in his eyes.</p><p>As we continue to talk about what all it would involve. Everything is smoothed out, set up the way we want it to be and then both of us are exhausted. He stands and nods towards the door "I will show you the room that has been prepared. I know you are tired and your bags were brought in earlier by your men."</p><p>He leads me past her room and right next door. There are still the same two men standing at her door. Opening the door he puts a hand on my shoulder "Thank you for this agreement. It will benefit both of us and this might also become a friendship later on down the line. Maybe, no guarantees on it."</p><p>"I am happy with what we talked about and if we do become friends later down the road, it will be for business only."</p><p>He nods and I close my door. After a hot shower, I have no choice to get into my bed alone and curl up with a spare pillow trying to imagine that it is her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Facing My Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I wake up the next morning, it takes me a few minutes to remember where I am. The room is different from what I am use to. Slowly sitting up, I try to get my bearings. That's right, I am in Forest's house, he took me from work and brought me to his house. Then Zane showed up, I told both of them how I was feeling and then come in here and passed out. There is a knock on the door.</p><p>"Yes?" covering myself up with the covers.</p><p>"Are you dressed?" Forest's voice comes through the door.</p><p>"No, give me a few minutes please" scrambling out of the bed and into the closet.</p><p>"Take your time, just let me know when you are decent,"</p><p>Grabbing a light blue summer dress that is at the end of the rack, I slip it on, quickly fix my bed hair with a quick brush out and quickly brush my teeth so I don't have that yucky morning breath. Finally, my hand is on the doorknob turning it to open it. When it slowly opens, I see Forest standing on the other side of the door. His smile is wide as his eyes scan my body.</p><p>"Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep good last night?"</p><p>"Yes, the bed was very comfortable and I was so tired that until you knocked, I had just woke up right before that. It took me a few seconds to remember where I was."</p><p>"I came to get you for breakfast and then you can go see what is going to happen to these men from your past. You don't have to but it is just if you want" I can see the anger in his eyes when he talks about them.</p><p>"Let me get something to eat first, then I will tell you my answer on that part. It is just hard to think about that on an empty stomach."</p><p>Smiling, he offers me his arm and guides me through the twist and turns of his massive house. We come to the main staircase and start down it when Conner appears behind us.</p><p>"Morning Sunshine, hope you slept good in the strange house."</p><p>"I did, thank you. The bed was very comfortable and I was so tired that when I laid down that was it."</p><p>He steps up beside me and we walk into the huge dining room we were in last night eating at. Noah is there but Zane is not. He looks up and smiles as we walk in "Morning guys, where's the boss?"</p><p>"I guess he slept in a little late this morning?" Forest looks around before he pulls my chair out for me. Just then Zane comes walking in, hair is glistening wet from his morning shower, and his crisp smell from the soap that he used this morning.</p><p>"Good morning, Love. How was your night? Mine was fine except for missing my cuddle buddy in bed with me."</p><p>I blush at his comment and he kisses my cheek quickly as he settles down beside me in the chair. His hand connects to mine under the table as he interlocks our fingers.</p><p>"I slept good thank you. The mattress was very comfortable and the hot shower helped me relax so when I laid down, it was no time until sleep overtook me" peaking at him through my eyelashes.</p><p>Forest looks between us and then his eyes have a sorrowful look. I know he is hurting due to I don't return his feelings that he has for me. "Shay, I am sorry for trying to see what you felt for me and then taking you away from your job. I had hoped that we could share the same feelings that I had for you, but now I know that you don't share those like I do."</p><p>"Forest, I know you are hurting but like I said, you are like a big brother to me. It would just feel wrong having that kind of relationship with you. When we would kiss, to me it would be like my brother kissing me and not you."</p><p>"I understand, Zane got to you and showed you a world that I should have and maybe things would have been different. Now, let's eat and then we have a couple of men that we have to visit."</p><p>We finish eating and keep the conversation light and just general talk only. When we are all finished, he stands up and motions for us to follow him.</p><p>"They are in the basement here. Shay, if at any time you need to leave then just turn and walk out of the room or even back up the stairs into the house."</p><p>"Thank you, I will have to see what happens and what emotions may resurface."</p><p>We walk over to a huge metal door and he opens it. There is a long metal staircase that disappears into the darkness. A light is flipped on and he starts down the long stairs and we follow. As we get to the bottom he takes a left and then we arrive at men standing guard and two men sitting chained down to chairs with hoods on. He steps into the cell with them while keeping a very close eye on me. He slowly pulls the hoods off and I gasp when I see their faces. Zane looks at both men with wide eyes.</p><p>"Let me introduce you to Timothy and Reggie or their real names that are now covered up Jason and William."</p><p>They lock eyes with Zane first going pale white then they look over at me. This time they go even whiter than they were.</p><p>"Did I forget to mention that they are your employees from the Florida warehouse?" he is grinning with a very evil smile.</p><p>"Boss, what are you doing here and why are we here? Someone snatched us a about a week ago and we have been held down here in this cell since. Have you come to get us out of here so we can return to work?" Reggie says as his eyes have not left Zane's.</p><p>"Not really boys, we came down here to kill you for something that you did in your past. Now seeing your reaction, I think you know why."</p><p>Timothy looks over at me and is shaking hard, "Boss, if this is about what happened when she was sixteen, we can explain what happened that night."</p><p>Crossing my arms, I glare at them "There is no need to explain. They know what you did to me over and over again."</p><p>They both are shaking hard now and look at me with eyes full of sorrow and hurt. Timothy speaks first "We were drunk and high on drugs that night. We didn't even realize what we did until we started coming off our high. Our memories were still foggy after that. We don't even remember everything that happened that night, just two stupid kids strung out and drunk."</p><p>"Do you remember anything you did that night at all"? Forest slams his hands down on top of their wrist while squeezing very hard on them. They flinch hard and tears stream down their faces.</p><p>"No, we don't. We know we got into his car and went to a party. As we were on our way home, we stopped for some drugs and then shot up immediately while being drunk. The rest of the night is a blank of what happened, we swear" Reggie says while looking at Zane. "You know us man, we cleaned up and have not touched that stuff for years if needed you can even test us right now. We are clean and if we weren't, the guards would say that we would be shaking and begging for some as long as we have been down here."</p><p>Zane looks over at the men and they confirm that the men have been perfectly fine and not doing any symptoms of withdrawal.</p><p>"Please boss, we both have families now, cleaned our lives up and even work for you now. Why would you kill us for taking drugs and drinking that night?"</p><p>"You don't remember snatching a young girl and taking her to a hotel then raping her over and over again?" Zane looks at their expressionless as he says this. Their eyes go wide and then they start to sweat as he says this.</p><p>"No, we remember going home, passing out then waking up the next morning with a huge hangover, a numb feeling all over our body, and feeling like we both were the walking dead. When we saw her, we thought maybe she was at a party that we robbed or crashed hard one time. We don't remember anything, we swear."</p><p>Forest has leaned up against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest with an amused smile. "So, you are telling us that you don't remember anything at all but when they both walked in, you went white as a sheet. That alone tells me that you remembered" pulling out a knife and twirling it in his hand.</p><p>"We thought all of that was a dream man, promise. Everyone knows that alcohol and drugs are not suppose to be mixed together. It can make real life items seem to be like a dream state. Someone could have attacked us and we would have never known if it was real or just in our minds" Reggie is looking at him with a panicked look.</p><p>Zane steps up and puts his hand on Forest's shoulder "Let's go talk for a minute. We have something we need to discuss real quick." He nods towards the stairs and we slowly head back up them and into the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Deciding Their Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all walk back into the house and then I follow him to his office. Zane shuts the door quietly behind him then looks at Forest.</p><p>"We can't kill them. One they are my employees and second, Reggie is also married to my cousin. I know they are telling the truth. They have been married for five years and have two small children. He is clean but I never knew he was one that was in protective custody. His tracks were covered extremely well."</p><p>Forest's eyes narrow at me and his face goes hard "So you are willing to let these two walk for their crimes against a woman that means a lot to you?"</p><p>"To keep the family peace, I don't have a choice. Reggie's wife is the daughter of my uncle. He is a very powerful man over in Italy and if I kill his son-in-law he will come after me and everyone that I care the most about. He will not hesitate to take Bella, torture her and then kill me after he makes me watch him slowly kill her in front of me. He is just a ruthless as I am if not worse. I do this and I will have a huge family war on my hands with tons of bloodshed. My family always says 'Protect your family at all cost' and this is what falls into the all cost category. Trust me, I don't want to do this at all but due to family ties I don't have a choice. I can not let you kill them either because then my Uncle will come after me for not protecting him due to him being family. I am moving them up here with us and changing his position into the warehouse on my grounds. This way, I can keep a closer eye on him and his family both. He was in Florida until they closed on their house and was already going to move up here to work closer to me. I will just have to move them now and get them up here a whole lot faster that I originally wanted to."</p><p>"You realize what this is going to make you look like? A weak person who can not handle his family and is scared of them" his face looks like it could murder someone with just a glance of his eye.</p><p>"It will not make me look weak, it is protecting family. That is what the story will be. He stepped out of line and then I had to move him to keep them safe. Then it will blow over and everything will be forgotten" rubbing my temples due to this is a huge blow to the ego for sure.</p><p>Forest is very agitated, has gotten up out of his chair and pacing the floor. "What if I tell you no and kill them myself?"</p><p>Anger bubbles up in me but I tamp it down quickly "Then we will be at war along with my family from Italy will come down on you with a force so hard, you probably will not survive the outcome."</p><p>He laughs at me with a cold voice, turning to me he smirks "Do you really think that high of your family and that they would win the outcome?"</p><p>"I do think highly of them, but you do not know them like I do. Their contacts and forces triple ours easily. Even if you and I both joined up together against them, they would still outnumber us by four thousand easily. Why do you think I moved here to start my own group? I was tired of being under my father's and uncle's control, being second in command and having to take orders all the time from them to gather forces against people. I wanted to run my own but we are no match for his, he has about the entire country in his pocket and also the adjoining countries also. Trust me on this, you don't want to go up against them. It would be better just to pull the trigger on yourself than what he would do to you."</p><p>He finally stops pacing and looks at me with a hard look "So, if I let them go, they will be moved here and under your protection? Your family will not know who took them or attempted a hit on their life?"</p><p>"I will cover this up myself and so will they. I will make sure my father and uncle know a story and Reggie will also use the exact same story too. He knows my ways and my uncle's and will not cross either of us. The story will stick and then you will never be mentioned or what happened. You will also have to silence your men in this process, it can not get out at all if I cover these tracks my way."</p><p>"Fine, if your family is as big and powerful as you say, I don't want a war started over this to where it may cost me my life along with Shay's and yours. Tell your men to take them and then I will silence mine also."</p><p>We walk towards the door to his office to leave and he steps in front of me stopping me in my tracks. "Shay will also have to make up her mind what she wants to do before you leave my house. She can stay here or go with you but you are not allowed to say a word to encourage her decision. Whatever she decides is her choice. Understand?"</p><p>Internally I am growling at his suggestion but to keep the peace and my life along with my other two friends I nod but don't say a word. He is smirking at me because I am pretty sure he can read the expression that is sitting on my face. I feel the rage swirling in my eyes and the heat in my face from his suggestion. He opens the door and the others have walked back into the huge sitting area. Bella is on the couch talking and laughing with Conner, Jacob and some of his men that are keeping her entertained. There is a single chair that is empty and then a love seat where one of his men are sitting. I head to the chair and he sits beside one of his men. All of them look at us as we sit down and I let him talk to break the news about my men tied up downstairs.</p><p>"Reggie and Timothy will be returning back to their positions and home with Zane" he says in a rough voice. His men swing their heads towards him in shock. "We have come to a deal and their release was part of it. His uncle is Reggie's father-in-law and if we kill them, it will bring a war down on all of us that we will probably not survive. In order to not have that happen and to keep peace within our homes, I made the decision to let them go."</p><p>He points to two of the men and then flicks his wrist for them to go and release them. They stand and go back down the steps, then a few minutes later they reappear with the other two standing there rubbing their wrist. I stand up at walk up to them "Reggie, call your wife and tell her you are moving up here today and she needs to get on a plane immediately. We will handle the closing of your house and get your items moved from there to the house I just had built for you on my property. Tim, same with you. We are returning to our house here shortly and both of you will be moved into your new houses and your things will be packed and moved for you."</p><p>They both say thank you boss and sit down on the love seat beside me. Forest and the other guy grab a chair and sit down in them in the room. Forest sits beside the couch where Shay is still sitting between Noah and Conner. "Shay, now this decision is for you and you only." She turns her head to look at him with questionable eyes "What do you want to do now? You may either stay here with me and live a happy life or you may return back to the house with Zane and live with him. Neither of us is going to pressure you to do it and this is your decision that you need to make for yourself."</p><p>She looks over at me and I do my best to keep a calm look on my face then she looks over at Forest. Dropping her head, she takes a deep breath and then speaks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Who To Choose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the decision goes through my head on what I want to do, I look over at both men and just as I am about to open my mouth to give my decision, Reggie slowly stands up looking at me.</p><p>"May I talk to you real quick please mam?" he asks with saddened eyes.</p><p>Zane glares at him "What you have to say will be said right here in this room in front of everyone."</p><p>"I was going to do that boss, there is no way that I would even ask to be alone with her after what you told us we did to her and we don't have any memory of it at all."</p><p>The men look over at me and I nod slowly but cling to Conner's arm kind of hard as he walks towards me. He stops at a good distance as he starts to talk "I know what I am about to tell you is nothing compared to what you went through that night but please hear me out. All I can say is that I am very sorry for what did happen. Like I said, the memories of what we did are not there at all. There were flashes like a dream that I saw but it did not feel real in any way. The next morning when I finally come out of whatever happened to me, I felt like someone had beaten the shit out of me or ran me over with a car."</p><p>Forest speaks up real quick "If I had found you that night then it would have been me that did that."</p><p>They chuckle for a second then he turns his gaze back to me "Still, I can not tell you how deeply sorry I really am about this. We have wondered and talked about those weird dreams that haunted us for years."</p><p>Timothy then stands and walks up beside him looking at the floor and moving his foot slowly in a small circular motion. "We promise you that we were out of it that night. The next day our friends told us about what we were bragging about and saying. Both of us went to the hotel and they told us that we did indeed get a room and of course we found the room keys in our pockets. We walked up there but it had already been cleaned up and was ready for a new guest. We told them we left something in the room and needed to get it before someone else did. Being hung over from a drunk night and then also a drug high makes things very hard to believe but the maid came in just as we were leaving and we asked her about the room condition. She told us how she found it and we were horrified at the details she gave us. We even asked to see the video but they refused to let us see it. We told them we needed to see who the girl was but they said it was not their problem on that part. Leaving, flashes started coming back to both of us and we got very sick on the sidewalk. We both know that saying how sorry we are about that night does nothing to help, but please believe us on this."</p><p>Conner slowly pries my fingers off his arm where I was digging into it so hard that there are marks on it. Gasping, I rub his arm gently and apologize. He pats my hand "Don't worry about it Sunshine, it was just getting to the point it was hurting pretty badly." He turns to both men "So you are saying that you did not remember anything at all about what you did to her? How can we fully believe you?"</p><p>Reggie speaks "I know it was a long time ago but we have friends that could tell you exactly what we were doing that night at that party. We basically did the same thing at least five to six times a week for about a year. Hung out with the same people, getting drunk and high every night. When we had to move, we tried to get back with them but it was too far and we did not have the support of our parents to be out in the open. He told us we were to stay inside the house at all costs and could not leave. We tried but the cops would have us back with in an hour or so. About six months after we moved, we both went into rehab, got cleaned up and straightened out our lives. We met Zane on a business trip one time while he was in Florida visiting his cousin. I started seeing her and not long after that, we fell in love and got married after her father approved it. I have been a happily married man for over four years now, have two small children that are the light of my lives. I would do anything for them even if it meant killing someone who hurt them."</p><p>I slowly stand up facing them "Now you know how it would feel in a way to have a child that you loved be hurt and nothing can be done to help them due to it was out of your control. How badly would you feel if something happened to your daughter like it did to me and never being able to find the one who did it? Someone hurting your son and not being able to calm him as he cried himself to sleep every night, waking up screaming from nightmares that haunted his dreams every night for years?"</p><p>His eyes are full of tears as they flow down his face. I can tell he is thinking about that from my point of view but it coming from one of his children. "I would spend every waking moment I could trying to track them down no matter how long it would take to do it. Even if they were grown, married and forgot about what happened, I never would."</p><p>"Now you know the rage and hatred I have towards both of you. I will never forgive you for what you did to me. You took my innocence and what was left of my teenage years away from me. I become a shell of a girl that was taunted by people, ridiculed and made fun of for being weak. I trained for years so the next time something like that happened, I could defend myself and even kill the person if needed. I fixed myself with the backing of my parents but that night still haunts me and probably will until the day I die. That is something that you never get over."</p><p>Turning on my heels, I rush back up to my room that I slept in last night and fall on the bed crying like a small child. After a short time, I hear a rapping on the door. Trying to straighten myself up, I answer it to find both Zane and Forest standing there. "What can I help you two with?"</p><p>They both enter the room and sit on the sofa that is at the foot of my bed. I shut the door, wipe the tears away from my eyes and plop down on the bed. "What can I do about this? All the memories of that night came flooding back like a bad dream. I tried to contain it but in the end I couldn't."</p><p>Forest speaks first "Shay, look I am sorry about that. I should have never let you come down there with us. I thought we would end your suffering by ending them, but unfortunately the family matter of his uncle is too big of a circumstance to ignore."</p><p>Zane chimes in next "Love, if needed I can set them up in a house off my property and make sure they are on a shift to where you will never see them again. Please don't close yourself off to me, I have seen you do that once and I did not like it."</p><p>I look at both of these very powerful men that would do anything that I ask them to in a heartbeat. Nodding my head, I give them my final decision. "I am going home." Zane lights up with this news but I shake my head slowly "No Zane, I mean I am going home. Back to my apartment where I can sort all of this out and figure out exactly what I want to do from here. I can not do that if I am in either one of your houses and having you hover around me trying to show me how much I mean to you."</p><p>Forest and Zane both make eye contact with me and I actually see tears in both of their eyes. I stand up slowly and go get the dress I came in with last night "Forest, I will ship you this dress back after I have washed it."</p><p>"Keep it Shay, it was bought for you. Please don't do this to yourself. You are going to go home and curl back up into that ball like you always do. I can't bear to see this happen to you again."</p><p>Taking a deep breath, I look at both of them "Just give me my space and I should be fine. Don't contact me or bother me until I am ready to talk to you."</p><p>"When will that be?" Zane looks like he is crushed.</p><p>"I don't know. I need time to sort this out." Standing I walk out and get into the SUV that he arrived in. All four guys are following me and I get in the front seat. "Conner, can you take me to my apartment please?"</p><p>He looks over at Zane and he nods then slides in the driver's seat, starts the car and we pull out of the driveway leaving the two men that hold my heart in their hands standing there watching us disappear down the road and out of sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. A Month Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a month since I left the two men standing in the doorway and returned back to my apartment. Tammy has left me alone for the most part and we have just fallen into a routine of going to work and then I come home while she spends time with Alec. I have not seen or heard anything from none of the men and just work on the floor doing my job every night. I know that they are keeping an eye on me due to I feel people watching me as I work, get out of the car at home and also when I am out at places. I can never see them or find them in a crowd, but my gut and a feeling that I have of being watched tells me that they are somewhere around.</p><p>"Bye guys, Tammy I will see you when you get home" as I go to walk out the door and to my car. Stepping out, a blast of cold wind brushes over my skin and I wrap my arms around me. "Stupid move Shay, leaving your jacket at the house because it was warm when you left" I whisper to myself. Hugging my body tightly, I rush down to the garage and hit the button to unlock my car. I hear footsteps behind me but just quicken my pace towards my car. I feel a warm, huge hand wrap around my elbow and I freeze for a second.</p><p>"Easy, Sunshine. I just want to talk to you for a minute."</p><p>Shivering, I turn around to face Conner. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around me. "What do you want? I thought you had better things to do than to keep track of me."</p><p>"You really believe that huh?" his eyes are challenging as he says that looking at me like I should know better.</p><p>"I know some of his men have been watching me this entire time. I can not see them, but I know that they are near."</p><p>He nods "Look, I know he hurt you really bad with what happened. He sent both of them back to Italy after you left, after he told his uncle what happened, they moved them immediately so Zane would not have to deal with the heartache of seeing them on a daily basis. He has become a monster since you left. No feelings, his eyes cold as night, and the beast has taken over him. Shay, he went on a killing spree and took out tons of people for no reason. If someone looked at him wrong, he slit their throat. Noah and myself are scared of him and we have never been that way at all."</p><p>"I am sorry that you have had to go through all of that. I wish it was better terms that we parted on to where he would not be that way."</p><p>"Please, come talk to him. Maybe you can get through and calm him down a little. We have a really big meeting tomorrow and if he snaps, we will loose the biggest trading agreement that we have ever been offered. Noah and I have been handling all of it up till now but they want to deal with the boss tomorrow. If he goes off the deep end for some reason, then everyone in that room is in danger of loosing their lives. I beg you, please. He is upstairs, but he has retreated into a shell that even we can not get him out of. He loved you dearly, and I think his heart is no longer there."</p><p>I look at him and his eyes are begging me to please come try "How do I know that he will listen to me? What is to say that I will not be a target when I approach him?"</p><p>"Trust me, you are the only one who probably can get close enough to talk to him without getting punched or a knife swinging out at you."</p><p>He offers me his hand and I look around the place trying to decide what I want to do. "Shay please, I would not be out here begging you to do this if it was not necessary."</p><p>Locking my car back, I take his hand and he leads me up the back stairwell after opening it with his palm on the scanner. As we walk into the top floor, I look around at all the new furniture that has been brought in. There are broken chairs laying around even now that I guess he broke tonight. He has his back towards us as we approach him.</p><p>"Boss, are you feeling better now?"</p><p>"Get the fuck out Conner. I have nothing to say to anyone" he growls in a manner that I have never heard before.</p><p>I look up an he nods towards the chair in front of him. I give him his jacket back and take a deep breath as I slowly approach him. Before I can get around to the front, he is out of his chair and has his hands around my neck slamming me up against the glass wall. I try to scream but his grip is so tight, that all I can do is struggle against him.</p><p>"Boss, don't! You'll kill her!" Conner is screaming at him.</p><p>His eyes are as black as coal, and the expression is like stone on his face. It takes Conner ripping his arm away before he knows what happened. I drop to the floor, holding my neck and coughing.</p><p>"Shit, Shay! Oh God, I am so sorry. Conner, why didn't you tell me it was her. I thought it was you trying to get me to go home."</p><p>He scoops me up in his arms and hold me close to his chest. I feel wetness hitting my cheek as tears trickle down his face and hit mine. "Love, my sweet baby. Please forgive me. I am so sorry, god what did I do?"</p><p>He sits back down cradling me like a baby in his arms. Stroking my hair with his hand and then wiping the tears that are running down my face away with his.</p><p>"I am so sorry, please. They say that I have not been myself since you left, there has been so many things that I have done without even realizing what I was doing until after the fact. Please don't leave me, I need you Love. This hole in my chest is killing me since I can no longer have you in my arms, holding you close to me. Please tell me that you are coming back, I can not handle seeing you down there on that floor anymore. I have been broken since you got in that car and drove off. Seeing you from a distance has made it worse, not being able to laugh with you, walk beside you as you go into a store, sit down and eat while talking about things. Please, I will do anything to have you back with me. Tell me what I have to do and I will do it. We can move away and never come back. The guys can run everything for me, I have so much money that we can move to another country and just live our lives out with no pressure of anything every again."</p><p>I look up at him looking down at me as he rambles on and on about all of this. Putting my finger against his lips, the tears are still flowing down his face and I see a spark of light that comes back into his eyes. They have softened, his face is relaxed somewhat now as he holds me close to him like if he lets go I will disappear from his grip.</p><p>"Zane, please. I came up here to talk to you. Conner told me about the big meeting...."</p><p>He cuts me off "Fuck the meeting. I don't care about any of that right now. All I want is you, please. I can not go on living with this pain knowing that you are out there without being here with me."</p><p>I pull back and look at him closely. This man that everyone has feared is basically crumbling to pieces due to he is literally heartbroken over me. He hurt me but I think my damage was worse. His eyes still flow with tears that you would never think a powerful man like this would ever shed.</p><p>"Shay, please. Come home, come back to me. Come back to the life that we had, the love and compassion we shared for each other was unlike anything I have ever experienced. I want my love back."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. What Should I Do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My mind flies as I think about everything. He is willing to give up his whole life to be with me and not be in an connection with his work ever again. His face has sadness, pain and a little of hope all wrapped up in it as I search it. He curses under his breath as he looks at my neck.</p><p>“I am so sorry love” he runs his fingers lightly over my neck area. “I will never hurt you again. I don’t care what it takes, I need you in my life to help keep me sane. I went off the deep end without you. It hurt so much that I closed off those feelings and became someone that I have never become before.”</p><p>“Zane, I just don’t....”</p><p>He cuts me off with a kiss. Pouring every emotion he has in his body out into this once in a lifetime opportunity. Showing me that he means every word that has come out of his mouth and even move. Our lips move in perfect sync and I feel all those emotions rushing back to me again. Every beat of my heart has ached for him since I left. My mind has tried to forget him but it was no use at all. He was imprinted in it so deep and my heart wanted what we had back so bad that my pain at times was unbearable. When we finally part, he holds my head in his hands while both of us are panting.</p><p>“My heart can not take a no, Shay. It absolutely killed me when you left that night and my heart left with you. This is my completion that I need right here, you in my arms, safe in our home where no one can hurt you and knowing that you are there for me every step I take from now on.”</p><p>Seeing how his eyes are back to their full of love state and he is begging me not to hurt him again, I finally have made up my mind on this.</p><p>“Zane, I love you. We can go home together” I barely get the words out of my mouth before he has scooped me up in his arms, standing up and kissing me deeply as he walks towards the back door. Conner opens it and we head down to the garage.</p><p>“Conner, bring her car with you. She will be riding with me home” tossing him my keys that I handed him.</p><p>He puts me in the front seat of his car and then kisses me one more time before he shuts the door. Walking around to the other side, he gets in and starts the car. We drive out of the garage and then down the road to his house.</p><p>“Are you going to be fine tomorrow now at that meeting that Conner was so worried about with you?” breaking the silence that has been hanging in the car.</p><p>“I would have been fine anyway. I do know how to operate my business even though I may be hurting or tore up inside. Those feelings can be pushed aside and then come back when I am done with whatever I need to do” he places his hand on my thigh as we zip down the road. “I know they were worried about me, but I do know how to handle myself in certain situations when the time comes around.”</p><p>I look over at his sharp jawline, the way his face is having the moonlight bouncing off it making him look like a god. He sees me looking at him with a side glance and grins. “What are you thinking love?”</p><p>“Just how much I have really missed you this last month. It has been hard on me but I just needed to make sure that my thoughts were cleared up after everything that happened. I was thinking about you everyday, missing you and wondering what you were doing.”</p><p>The car pulls over and he looks over at me with those eyes that I just fall in love with every time I get a look from him. “You know you could have just called me or something. I have been miserable without you this entire time, wondering if you were safe, what you were doing, if you were thinking about me.”</p><p>“You had your men following me so you knew that I was safe in that manner. As far as the others, there was not a day that went by that you were not on my mind. I would look up at the windows wondering if you were there looking down at the floor watching me, if you were going to come down and try to talk to me or if one of your guys was going to try to bring me to the house due to you just could not stand that I was not around you.”</p><p>He sighs as he runs his hand through his hair slowly “I wanted to do all of that and more, Shay. I watched you from the room every night, wishing that you would come up to see me or just to talk. Going home to that big, empty house about killed me so I stayed at the warehouse for nights. I could not sleep in that same bed as we did without wishing you were there, in my arms talking to me. Laughing at my jokes as we talked, seeing your face when you smiled. I even tried to sleep in a different room but it was the same thing again. Hurt that took over my heart, hate took over my mind and I just went off the deep end without realizing what I was doing. In the end, I just put myself in a shell and did not let anyone near me. It has just been a very hard time for me.”</p><p>He leans over the middle console and takes his hands putting them around the back of my neck slowly as I am pulled towards him. When our lips touch, that fire that I always felt with him ripples through my body. When he deepens the kiss, an inferno pours through my body while a moan is comes out of my throat. He pulls away with that fire in his eyes that I have missed so badly.</p><p>As he runs a finger down my face, his eyes are so dark and full of lust “I just can not get over how much I have really missed this. The feel of your skin, those sounds you make as I touch you and just knowing that your body is begging for mine. Tell me that I am not correct on that.”</p><p>Nodding with a yes notion he starts the car and we return to the house. I am out of the car in a flash, carried up the stairs, deposited onto the bed as he rips mine and his clothes off. We spend the rest of the night making love and then cuddling with each other like our lives depended on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Finally Relaxed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zane’s Point Of View</p><p>I wake up for the first time in over a month, content and relaxed as I look down at the sleeping beauty that is laying in my arms softly breathing as she sleeps. It has been hell without her in my life. My heart was empty, like a hole that was punched in my chest and then my heart ripped out of it. Now that I have her back in my arms safe and sound, that hole is now patched and whole. Moving a piece of hair that has fell down over her face, I see exactly how beautiful this woman is that is laying here in my bed again. I am so glad that she finally got her mind cleared out and decided to come back to me. I know she has feelings for Forest but not like she does for me. Theirs is more like a brother love and not true love. She stirs a little and then her eyes flutter open and that smile that I have missed so much and makes my heart go so warm with love for her appears, I smile back down at her.</p><p>“Good morning beautiful, did you sleep good” kissing her forehead gently.</p><p>“Yes I did, the best I have in over a month. I guess just knowing being here safe in your house and worrying who is going to be following me to report back to you on what I am doing or where I went and ate food at” she says in a groggy voice.</p><p>“I am sorry about that again, but I had to make sure that you were safe. So many people had seen us together and I did not want to take the chance of you getting snagged again to be used to lure me out somewhere to save you again.”</p><p>She bolts up in the bed and glares at me “Again? What the hell does that mean!”</p><p>Shit, I said the wrong thing “I did not mean it like that. I promise. I wanted you safe with me not being there to protect you. I wanted eyes on you at all times so they would know if someone might be stalking you or trying to take you. That was all, not like I was worried about giving my life for yours because I would in a heartbeat. If I had to step in front of a bullet to save you from getting hit I would. I hope you know that after everything we have been through.”</p><p>She settles down and then cups my face with her soft, warm hand and kisses me softly “I know that baby. I would do the same for you if needed.”</p><p>I look at her soft eyes “Love, there is no way that I could live a day if I knew you threw yourself in front of a bullet for me. It killed me when you were gone for a month, do you think that I could live the rest of my life knowing you are six feet underground?”</p><p>“Zane, I need you to know that I would not want to live without you either. Everyday was like torture when I could not touch you, kiss you or see your face ever again.”</p><p>I kiss her deeply “We both are the same on that. Now, we need to get up and get something to eat. Are you going to the water park while I am at this meeting?”</p><p>“Yes, I need some time to unwind and relax after the last month of running around and staying tense all the time” as she tried to move out of my grasp.</p><p>“Did you make sure your the only one that will be there?” looking down the bed at her feet as she tries to get up again.</p><p>“No, I want people around me today. I don’t want to take anything away from the kids since today is Saturday and I know they have been waiting all week to get out of school and come play. There are only one hundred names on the list so I know as big as the place is there may be a short wait but I am willing to do that for these kids. They love this place and want their play time too” kicking him in the leg so he will let me go.</p><p>“Don’t kick me love, you know better than that” looking at her with a eyes that are saying everything dirty I want to do to her right now.</p><p>“I have to use the bathroom, so if you will let me go before the bed is wet I would really appreciate it” she kicks the covers off us and I shiver at the cold air that hits my naked body.</p><p>I let her go so I can pull the warm covers back over my body. As soon as she gets into the bathroom, a knock comes on the door.</p><p>“Boss, can I come in?” Conner is on the other side of the door.</p><p>“Shay, put your clothes on before you come back out here!” I yell at her through the closed door. “Come on in Conner.”</p><p>He opens the door and it looks like he just got out of the shower while walking over and plops down on the couch “They are on their way to the warehouse for the meeting so for some reason they are running a little early.”</p><p>I look over at the clock and it is only nine in the morning “They are way early, it was set for eleven.”</p><p>“Their boss called about thirty minutes ago and said something came up that they needed it moved to an earlier time. I thought you would already have been up, sorry for moving it like that and not realizing that you were still in the bed.”</p><p>“It’s fine man” running my hands down my face “At least we can get this over faster than I thought.”</p><p>My baby comes out in her clothes and smiles at Conner “Good morning handsome.”</p><p>I cross my arms while glaring at her “What the hell baby?”</p><p>“Just making him feel a little better, that is all” she plops down beside him on the couch.</p><p>“You need to find a new nickname for him, I am the only one you can call handsome.”</p><p>“Ok” her voice has a challenge in it now “Then I will call him Stud.”</p><p>Conner speaks up this time “Please don’t make him mad at me, just Conner is fine.”</p><p>She pats his leg and stand up “I will find one that fits you but just not sure yet. I am going for some breakfast and then to the park.”</p><p>“My meeting has been moved up so I will be heading out here as soon as I get dressed” motioning her to come over to me for a minute.</p><p>She does and then I give her a deep kiss “If you get done then come and find me.”</p><p>I nod as she walks out and then raise my eyebrow at Conner “Oh, sorry boss. I will go to so you can get dressed.”</p><p>He leaves and I grab a black pair of jeans and a black shirt. Slipping them on then my shoes I head out the door and down the stairs to meet them at the front door. We jump on the golf cart and head down to the warehouse for this meeting that I now have a very clear head for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We arrive at the warehouse and walk into the meeting room where all the men are lined up around the table in their expensive suits with all their eyes glued onto the door as we walk in. Conner and Noah flank me just like they should be doing. We take our seats at the head of the table and then I start the meeting.</p><p>“Sorry for my absence in the last three meetings but I had something come up that needed my full attention. My men told me that I needed to be at this one, so I finished up what I needed to with the other problem so I could attend this one. What is it that I can help you with today gentlemen.”</p><p>A tall and dark haired man stands up from his seat “My name is Mark Knox and I am the one that has requested your presence at this meeting.” He looks at both of them, me and then his men. After a short time he sits back down.</p><p>“I am fine with that” leaning back in my chair as I speak “Hopefully my men have showed you the respect that you deserved in my absence.”</p><p>“They did a wonderful job in what we would expect out of men that are loyal to you” he nods at them and then me.</p><p>“They are my top men that I have my faith in. My second and third in command should represent me in a manner that would make it like you were talking to me all along.”</p><p>“Almost but still not the main one that is in charge of everything. They may be right under you but it is still not the same as the top dog” he is looking in my eyes like he is trying to size me up.</p><p>’Was my materials to your satisfaction?” Sitting up and putting my elbows on the table and crossing my arms.</p><p>“Yes, it was above our expectations. We were very happy with the high quality that you have. We have not been able to find anything that matches up to yours.”</p><p>I nod and then lean forward ” So how many items are you wanting and which ones?”</p><p>He open a briefcase and then pulls out a paper which he hands to Conner that then comes to me. I scan the contents of the list, nod and then hand it to Conner.</p><p>“How fast are you needing these supplies?” still trying to get a read off him.</p><p>“When can your trucks roll with them” he looks out the glass into the warehouse where my men are working on a truck for another customer.</p><p>“By tomorrow afternoon at the latest. I need to get a few items that are not here with me in this warehouse but I can have them by early morning without a problem” still wondering how he knew about the few very secret items sitting on that list.</p><p>“Sounds good” he smiles as one of his men hands him two briefcases and he opens them slowly while my men around the room watch him like a hawk. He gives Conner the briefcases and he quickly counts the money. He nods at me and then closes them handing them to a man that is standing behind him. I smile and go to stand up.</p><p>“Zane, I have a few more things that I want to discuss too. I know you have connections all over the country” he pulls out a huge wad of cash sliding it on the table “I have a huge problem that needs to be taken care of by one of the best assassin’s money can buy.”</p><p>I look at Conner and Noah then back at him “What do you need done?”</p><p>“I have a family that continues to elude me at every turn. I think that I have caught up with them and then when my men go in to finish the job, they have disappeared without a trace. Perry owes me over two million dollars and he is on the run with his wife and two children. I need them wiped out as soon as they can be.”</p><p>Furrowing my brow, I look over at him “You are wanting an entire family killed over just what he owes you?”</p><p>“Yes, is there a problem with that?” he is acting like this is above my pay grade or something.</p><p>“Usually we just take the male figure out but leave the family alone. They are normally the innocent ones that have no idea what the man has done and just listen to him as they move around all the time” feeling a little uncomfortable about this move he is wanting us to do.</p><p>“If you can’t handle it, I guess my sources were wrong about you” he goes to grab the money off the table.</p><p>“Where were they last located at?” trying to get more out of him on this matter.</p><p>He grins at me and then removes his hand off the money “They were in Washington State a week ago and then disappeared without a trace. They try to lay low in places that no one would think to look for them at.”</p><p>I nod and Noah takes the money, counts it and then hands it to another man “I will get my best man on this for you.”</p><p>His grin shows me something is off as he tries to hide it “Thank you Zane. Here is my contact number if you need to call me and also to let me know when the job is finished” sliding a black card on the table with gold lettering. Conner takes it and puts it in his pocket. He stands and then I do also, he sticks out his hand and we shake. “Pleasure doing business with you, looking forward to my call when everything is settled.”</p><p>“Of course, the pleasure is all mine” as we start out the door. Him and his men get into their cars and are escorted off the property by fifteen of my men. “Conner, I need you to pull up all the information you can on this Perry guy and see what is going on with him. I have a bad feeling about this deal with him.”</p><p>“I noticed it too, it was like he was hiding something or trying to set you up with this job” as he turns around to go get his computer. I follow him and within seconds he has all the information up on Perry. “Looks like he was a broker and a accountant. Does not say who he worked for last but he has been in and out of jobs for the last eight years at huge corporations. Boss, he has arrest warrants out on him for embezzling money. The last three jobs he was at he stole over thirty million dollars and the money was transferred to an off shore account.” His fingers fly over the keys as he looks for who the account was for “It was hidden well, but the account was Mark’s. This guy is on the run from him, with arrest warrants and probably running for his life due to he took some of that money to live off of while leaving his job under Mark?” He pulls up a camera at a bank where the account had a withdrawal from.</p><p>Looking down at the screen, I see where two million was transferred out to another account under a fake name but cameras show that it is this Perry guy who is getting money out of that account at a bank.</p><p>I turn to Noah “Get Max on this but have him bring Perry here for questioning. I am not going to do a hit on someone who may have a good reason for running. I want the story behind this first and then if it is a good enough reason, he will be hunted down in the maze.”</p><p>Noah walks out into the warehouse and returns with Max after a few minutes.</p><p>“Max, I have a job that I need done but not in the usual way. This guy Perry is on the run from the man that just left and I need to know why. Find him and his family, bring them here so I can question him on what is going on between Mark and him. We will set his family up until we decided what to do with them.”</p><p>Max looks at the picture and nods his head “Anything else, Boss?”</p><p>“Not at the moment, just need him here so we can find out his side of the story before a possible innocent man and his family may be killed.”</p><p>Max leave and I make my rounds at the warehouse. “Noah, something else has been bothering me. How did he know about these secret items that I normally don’t stock?”</p><p>“He asked if we could get our hands on some of those items and I told him that I was pretty sure we could. How he knew about them is still a little puzzling to me.”</p><p>“We will just have to keep a very close eye on him. There is something about him that is really bothering me. Did a few of our men follow him as he left?”</p><p>“Yeah, Tom and Drake did, they will be calling as soon as they get where they need to be.”</p><p>“Conner, pull up what you can on Mark, I need to see what this guy is about. My gut is telling me that something is wrong with this order. He knew items that we normally don’t advertise and it is only known to a few of our customers. We will go from there and when his order is delivered, tell the guys to be extremely careful.”</p><p>“Got it boss. They will be informed” he nods as he walks out to warn the guys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Internet Access</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conner has been busy for about an hour trying to find every piece of information on this Mark fellow. Noah and myself have been working out in the warehouse making sure the guys are doing their jobs properly and now about to leave to go get the specialty items on this list that are kept in another warehouse that is about a thirty minute drive from here.</p><p>“Conner, let’s go, you can work on that as we are on the road. We have to get going so we can get back. I want to take Shay out for dinner tonight.”</p><p>The three of us head out to the SUV and take off with two other cars following us. There are not many people I trust with with other location at all. The main warehouse just has our main items we ship out like guns, ammunition, and specialty tools and a few other things that your average customer would use. This special warehouse has your high end items that are for people who need extra items that are not available to just our local customers. We have cars that have had VIN plates changed, engines that have been modified for outrunning people and the police, high end assassin equipment and then a lot of explosives that I will not just sell to just anyone. Still trying to get it in my mind how he knew about these high end items. I am brought out of my thoughts by Conner laying his laptop on the middle console.</p><p>“Boss, I found what I think sends up a huge red flag on this guy. He is too clean, look at this record of him. Never been arrested, not even a ticket on his record for the last fifteen years. This is what is the most interesting here, this guys SS# was terminated over five years ago and then put back into the system only three months after that.”</p><p>I squint my eyes down at the laptop “Check death certificates on this number around that time and lets see what happened to him. I have a feeling that this might be an uncover cop that has been using his identification and now they are after us. His background is way too clean for someone that is interested in this type of equipment.”</p><p>He pulls the computer into the back seat again and then a few minutes later he puts in back up “Bingo. Mark Knox, age seventy-five dies of a massive heart attack and he was from Gresham, Oregon. Was buried on the fifth of May, two thousand and thirteen. Then the number all of a sudden came back into the system shortly after that."</p><p>"Noah, turn the car around. It is a set up by and undercover police sting to try and take us down for some reason. Call Max and tell him to get to Perry and bring him back to the secured house out in the mountains. If for some reason he is working with Mark then he will not know anything about the house or be close to us in case this goes south."</p><p>He rolls the window down and sticks his hand out the window making circular motions for the cars following us to turn around and we head back towards the house. After me make a u-turn, I make a call to the warehouse and tell one of the guys not to get that order together due to it was not going to be filled. He tells some of the guys that were working on it to stop and then I hang up.</p><p>"What are we going to do with that money he gave us for those items and then that job?" Noah looks over at me.</p><p>"First, I am going to make sure their is not a tracking device on that briefcase or in that money anywhere. Then that money will be returned to him in the next few hours with a note saying that we will not be doing business with him. Make a copy of that page you found Conner, we will be sticking that in the briefcase letting him know that we found out exactly who he is and he is damn lucky that I don't plant a bomb somewhere that would take his life. I don't want the heat to come down on us over this, I pay them off to keep a blind eye our way but this guy must not be a regular cop. I am thinking FBI or secret service, those two have been after us for years and can never find anything to put on us. We need to talk to our contact in both units and see what it going on."</p><p>Turning around I see Conner on his phone already with our contact in the FBI. Shortly after, he hangs up and leans forward "He works with them, Brandon has been trying to keep him off our tail but he is a new hire that transferred from out west and he is wanting to make a name for himself. Brandon is meeting me in a hour to take all the money back to the office with him saying he was tipped off that a briefcase that had a tracker in it was found in a dumpster."</p><p>Smiling, I am so lucky that we have made friends in places we need them "Make sure you give him something extra for keeping him off our case. I am so glad that he is helping keep our activities quiet."</p><p>He nods and pulls out a wad of cash counting out what he will give him. After we get back, I hand Conner the briefcase with the extra money he gave us. He takes it and then jumps into his car taking off down the driveway. The other men have returned to their jobs as soon as we got back without asking any questions. Locking my office, we get on the golf cart and head back to the house so I can find Shay and we can go out for dinner. I am so glad that I have her back and want to treat her to the best dinner around.</p><p>"Noah, have my plane ready in thirty minutes, we will be going somewhere else for supper." He makes the call and then I make the call to the place that I am taking her. They immediately put my name down for my usual table and then I head out in the house to find the woman who has stolen my heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Perfect Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have been at the water park for about three hours enjoying all the slides, riding the tubes and playing around with some of the children that have asked me to join them on some of the slides after checking with their parents to make sure it was fine. I am now sitting at the bar sipping on a margarita and about wiped out due to climbing steps for what seems like forever. I feel a warm pair of strong arms wrap around me and a kiss land on my exposed neck.</p><p>"Hey baby, have you been enjoying yourself?" he asks in a quiet voice as his arms tighten around my waist.</p><p>I try to turn around but he keeps me still where I am sitting "Yes, the kids have been keeping me busy riding and racing the tubes with them. Your employees are so nice, I asked for permission when their kids wanted me to do things with them. They said that they were fine with it as long as they stayed inside the park here. I am officially tired out."</p><p>Kissing down my throat and neck he smiles against my damp skin "I am glad that you enjoyed yourself. Come on, lets go get a shower and then I have somewhere special I am wanting to take you tonight for supper."</p><p>He lets me go a little and I can finally spin on the stool that I am sitting on "You are wanting to take me somewhere instead of eating a special meal that I wanted to serve you tonight?"</p><p>His face falls for a second "Have they started on it yet?"</p><p>"No, I asked them to wait for about another hour before they did" his face lights up again.</p><p>"Would you be mad if I asked you put it off until tomorrow night please? I want to take you to this place where I want to celebrate you being back in my arms."</p><p>I look away for a second and he takes his finger under my chin making me look back at him. His eyes have a bit of hurt in them but I can not say no if he has gone through the trouble of setting something up "That is fine baby. We can eat my special meal tomorrow if it means that much to you."</p><p>He kisses me hard and then scoops me up in his arms "I wanted to do something special, and I am glad that you agreed."</p><p>Carrying me out of the park, we head straight to the elevator and up to our room. He sets me down in the bathroom "Get a shower and I will join you in a minute. We leave in twenty minutes."</p><p>Taking off my bathing suit, I turn the water on and then wait for it to warm up. Stepping under the steaming water, I lean my head back getting my hair wet and just enjoying the hot water beading down my body. I hear a low growl and snap my head up to see him standing only inches in front of me, his eyes are full of heat and lust. I am pinned against the cold tile as he hoists me up and slides into me. He is not easy this time, it is a fast and quick love making. We both climax quickly and he lays his head in the crook of my neck.</p><p>"I have had a stressful day but just to be able to come in and hold you in my arms takes it all away in an instant. You are the only one that can tame this beast that comes alive inside me. One look at you, just your touch or your voice is the only thing that keeps this beast from taking over me and makes me in the right mind. I will do anything that I need to just to keep you like this forever. If I ever stray again, make sure you bring me back to my senses."</p><p>He looks at me with eyes that are so full of love and I kiss his lips gently "Of course I will. I don't think you will have to big of a problem with that except you may have blue balls for a short time when I get pregnant."</p><p>Setting my down gently, he grabs my face kissing it hard "To see you walking around fat with our child will be one of the best days of my life. Knowing that you have a part of me growing inside of you makes me smile like you have no idea."</p><p>I drop my eyes and he squats down making me look at him "I can not wait for that day baby. I hope it is not to soon but when it does happen, I will be extremely excited about it."</p><p>His expression is a little confused "Why do you hope it is not soon?"</p><p>"Zane, we have just started our relationship after a very rocky start last time. I lost trust and respect in you, I am just finding it back and don't think I could add another complication to it right now."</p><p>He stands up and crushes me to his chest "Like you said, if it happens then we will handle it from there. Until then, I will take every minute I can making sure that trust and respect is restored between us."</p><p>We finish washing up and get out. I see a beautiful gold sequined dress laying on the bed along with him having a black suit with a gold shirt beside mine. Turning around to ask him what this is about, I run smack into a very hard chest that just about knocks me down. His arms wraps around me to steady my body.</p><p>"Where are we going that requires us to get this dressed up?" looking up into his face as he smiles down at me.</p><p>"That is for me to know and you to find out love. Let's get dressed and then we need to leave." He starts putting on his clothes and I slip on the dress, he helps me zip it up and then plants a kiss on my shoulder. "You will enjoy the night I have set up for us. We are going to one of my favorite places to eat."</p><p>"You say that a lot. Do you have so many you just say that about all of them?"</p><p>He chuckles with that sexy laugh and shakes his head "This is the best place to eat. I may say that about some that we go to but this one is my favorite one that I have ever eaten at."</p><p>We finish getting ready and he leads me out to a black stretch limo that is waiting at the front of the house. We get in and head to this special night that he has planned out for us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. His Planned Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We ride along the driveway in this unique limo that he has told me was a special build that he wanted to have built for very special occasions like this. He is holding me close to him and I lay my head on his chest. Closing my eyes, I just can not believe that this is going to be my life now. A man that is willing to do anything that he can for me, loves me with all his heart and now we are talking about having a future with each other. I know when he met me that night over a month ago, he told me that I would be his and all of this would play out, but now that it is basically happening it is just hard to realize that this is my life. I am use to having money, it is not like I came from a poor life. My parents are very well off due to the businesses they both own. My dad is the CEO of the biggest trading company in New York and my mother owns a hotel chain that she runs from the house due to her condition so money is really no object to them. I wanted to venture out and learn how life was without having everything handed to you on a silver platter. Then here I found this man that is richer than my own parents and willing to give the whole world to me if he could. He taps me on my shoulder and it rips me out of my thoughts as I open my eyes.</p><p>"Were almost to the first part love" I look out the window and see we are pulling onto a airstrip that is still on his property somewhere. The plane looks like it is brand new, we pull up to a red carpet that is stretched down the road some as we pull up and stop at it with the door. It is opened and he helps me out, then walks up the steps with me into the plane. It is one of the nicest planes I have ever seen, having a wet bar in it, a meeting table and then he points to the bedroom in the back of it. "We won't need that tonight but we will in the future."</p><p>He leads me to a couch and then helps me sit down. Soon after that, the plane starts to move as we taxi down the runway. He kisses me deeply as the plane takes off into the slowly darkening skies. When we get to the proper altitude, he smiles at me with those eyes that I love to loose myself in. "Are you going to tell me where you are taking me yet?"</p><p>"No, this is my special surprise just for us. That is why Conner and Noah is not with us. I have a few body guards that are in the front of the plane, but they are here just for protection and to keep an eye out for anything that may happen. We are going into a territory that I am not well liked in but I really don't care. If anything goes down, they will protect us."</p><p>"How can you relax so well knowing that an enemy is out there looking for you to possibly kill you?"</p><p>He shrugs and then takes a sip of the wine that he has poured for us in a glass "It comes with the job really. When you grow up in this business, you get used to people always aiming and trying to come after you. It becomes like background noise in a way, it just becomes a part of your life just like breathing in a way."</p><p>"What is going to happen when we have children, how does that work?" taking a sip of mine that he handed me.</p><p>"If we have a boy then of course he will be next in line to take over all of my businesses. If a girl comes along then she will be cherished and loved until she is about forty then she can date and possibly get married."</p><p>I laugh hard at his statement "You are not going to keep her from that. You are twenty-five and I am twenty-two so she will have to have some room to breath. I know what you are going to be, one of those that will be sitting on the front porch with a shotgun pointed at a boy when one comes to take her out on a date."</p><p>He had an evil grin "Not quite, he will be shown the torture room, my knife collection and then what gun will be shoved up his ass if he hurts her. Maybe even the maze where I hunt people down and kill them in."</p><p>My face turns to a serious look "What maze?"</p><p>His body goes stiff as he remembers he has not shown me anything beyond the warehouse "I will have to show you later, it is hard to describe expect it is a maze that has only one opening so basically no way out. We use it when we like to make a hunt of humans fun. They never make it out of there alive."</p><p>I look at him with a horrified face "How in the world is that fun?"</p><p>"Love, you will learn in this life there has to be things done for all kinds of reasons. When we have a son, he will be raised just like I was with two really close friends that will become his right hand men. My dad had this planned out with me and now I will also have it in motion for our son. I need to get you back into training again with Conner and Noah and hopefully you will get more comfortable in this lifestyle."</p><p>Nodding, I really don't know what else to do about it. About that time, I feel the plane start to descend and look out the window. Trying to figure out where we are but I don't know due to we are landing at another private strip. As we land, I see another limo at the end of the red carpet but this one is a long white stretch one. As the plane pulls up and stops, the door is open and he helps me down the steps and into the waiting car. It takes off to our next destination of where ever this eating place is. We drive for a short time down the driveway and then out onto a busy road. When we enter the city, I know exactly where we are. Miami, Florida is where he has brought me to, they have some of the best food around. After driving for some time, we pull up in front of a place I know well. Smiling I look at a place I have not eaten at in over eight years.</p><p>"You know this place?" he is watching the expressions on my face.</p><p>"Yes, I love Red Carpet Italian. My dad would bring me here on some business trips during the summer. Their food is amazing. I have not been here in over eight years."</p><p>I can tell he is a little hurt over this but that fades quickly as we pull up and the door is opened. He steps out and offers me his hand helping me out of the car. Looping my arm through his, we walk into the place that I have been wanting to come back to eat at forever but never had the chance to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The Perfect Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We walk up the long staircase and then stop at the hostess. She looks up and a huge grin forms over her face as she looks at Zane and then falls when she sees me to a scowl.</p><p>“Good evening Mr. Santone, your normal table is ready.” She grabs two menus and then starts to walk down the aisle to a table that is at the back corner looking out over the city. He pulls out my chair and then gently pushes it up and she plops my menu in front of me, then after he sits she gently lays his down on the table while resting her hand on his arm. He looks at her with a very evil, hard look and she immediately jerks her hand off him and walks off with a huff. I raise an eyebrow at him and he buries his face in the menu.</p><p>“So, why are you hiding from me on this?” trying to tease him about what just happened.</p><p>“It is not worth talking about, so don’t ask” he grumbles as he acts like he is looking over the menu. I pick mine up and scan the menu to see what they have or if anything is changed. They have tons of new choices so I look over them when a waiter come over.</p><p>“Good evening, my name is Jason. What can I get you to drink tonight?”</p><p>“A bottle of your top shelf Chateau Lafite Rothschild 2010 please" he says as he looks up at the man. After he walk off my jaw drops at his choice "What, it is an amazing wine."</p><p>"Zane, that is a four thousand bottle of wine."</p><p>"So, I want something that I don't get much and I have not had that in years. What good is it to have more money than I could spend in four lifetimes and not to splurge some" he grins and then turns back to the menu.</p><p>The waiter comes back and opens the wine and I take a taste. It is as good as he says it is. The waiter smiles down at me and I see Zane's eyes flicker with fire.</p><p>"Miss, what can I get you tonight" he is being very polite as he looks down at his pad.</p><p>"I would like the shrimp linguini, hold the red spice please" he nods and then turns to Zane who's posture is rigid.</p><p>"I want the Filet Mignon, extra seasoning with baked potato, and vegetables on the side."</p><p>"Yes sir, I will go put that in for you" he smiles one last time and Zane grits his teeth where I am worried that his teeth will snap.</p><p>"Zane, what is wrong with you? He was just doing his job properly and was also being polite."</p><p>"He smiled at you one to many times, and I did not like the way he did it. He does it again and he will not be standing there next time, they will be calling a coroner to take him out in a body bag."</p><p>I shake my head and reach across the table to take his hands in mine. He relaxes as our hands come in contact and then his eyes also calm down. Taking a deep breath, I can feel the tension leave his body slowly "Zane, it does not matter how many men look at me, try to flirt with me, smile or anything else. I have the person that I want right here with me. I do not have eyes for anyone else, so don't worry about anyone else. Please?"</p><p>"It is hard for me to do that with you. When Forest took you, it killed me not knowing what was happening. Then when you left, it crushed me to where I did not know if I could ever come back out of that dark place. When you came up there that night to talk to me and as soon as I realized what I did to you, holding those tears back was the hardest thing that I have ever done. I wanted to break down in your arms and cry like a child. This hold you have on me is like nothing that I have ever felt before. When I am not near you, it is like a piece of me is missing. As soon as I wrap my arms around your warm body, that piece is snapped back into place and I am whole again. I don't think I can go without that feeling again."</p><p>Smiling at his words, I blush some just as our food comes out and is placed in front of us. Taking the first bite, I close my eyes letting the flavors flow over my tongue. I had forgotten how good this place really was. When I open them, he is sitting there with a smirk on his face looking dead at my lips. "What?"</p><p>"I am glad that we are staying at my house down here because you are making those noises that drive me crazy. If we were not in a restaurant, I would have you on the bed in about two seconds making sweet love to you right now."</p><p>An idea pops into my head and I put it into action to see exactly how far I can take it with him. Leaning forward a little, I lick my lips slowly while looking into his eyes "Is that so, tell me what you would be doing with me in that bed. Would I be sprawled out under you while you shoved into me deep, or on top riding you like a cowboy while you watched my breast bounce all over the place?"</p><p>He shifts in his seat some then leans forward with a raging fire in his eyes "I told you not to tempt me love. You play with fire, then you will get burned. Right now, you are pushing it to far. If it comes down to it, I will strip you down right here in this place and show everyone the correct way to fuck a woman while you have so many screaming orgasms that the people on the boats out in the harbor will be hearing every time you scream my name."</p><p>Wow, I did not expect that response at all. His grin is pure evil as he sits back in his chair and returns to his food. I gulp down the lump that is in my throat and go back to eating the food on my plate. The waiter comes back and clears our plates and asks if we would like some dessert. I lock eyes with him and he tells the man no. The bill comes and he pays it while leaving him a nice tip. Grabbing the bottle of wine that we did not finish, we walk out of the restaurant, back to the limo and as he gets in, the hostess is standing there looking at us with a very angry look on her face. The door is closed and the car pulls off towards this house he is taking me too. The wine is put in the mini fridge and he pulls me onto his lap crashing his lips down on mine hard and heavy.</p><p>"You are so lucky that I can control myself like that. If not, the bathroom would have been the center of me fucking your brains out in there."</p><p>He kisses me over and over again until we pull up at a huge house that is sitting on the ocean. I break the kiss to look at the beautiful house. It is a tan brick house that is backed up to a huge dock with a yacht sitting back there with the lights on. He helps me out and our bags are grabbed as he takes me towards the huge vessel. We board it and it shoves off once his men are on board, heading out into the open sea. We are standing on the bow of the boat as I watch the shoreline get smaller and smaller. He grabs my face and kisses me again.</p><p>"What is it love, talk to me."</p><p>"I am still trying to process everything that has been happening with us. This life, what we want in the future and how far we have come. It still sometimes feel like a fantasy that if I wake up, I will be back in my apartment. Not saying that it was a bad life, but this life is like a dream that girls dream but it never comes true. It is still taking me time to be able to touch things to make sure they are real and not a figment of my imagination."</p><p>He grabs my hand and takes me downstairs into the bedroom "Let me prove to you that this is as real as it is going to get."</p><p>We both strip and make love for hours that night as the boat sails out into the black night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. The Next Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up with Zane wrapped around me and I am laying halfway under him. As I am laying there, a wave of nausea hits me full force and I shove him off me. He hits the floor but I am running to the bathroom gagging and throwing up in the toilet. He groans for a second and jumps up running into the bathroom holding my hair out of my face as I dry heave. I feel him rubbing my back slowly and he is softly talking into my ear making me feel better.</p><p>"Easy love, take your time. I am sorry, you must be sea sick. Let me get the boat back to shore" as he goes to stand up my bag spills out on the floor. I pick up my tampon and look at it then I feel the blood drain from my face.</p><p>"Shit, no, no no. This can not be happening" scrambling to my feet and looking at myself in the mirror.</p><p>His arms wrap around me gently and then turn me to face him. He can see that I am truly upset. "Baby, please tell me what is going on with you. You are scaring me a little."</p><p>"Zane, I'm late. Oh god! I am late!" my hands fly up to my face as I bury it in my hands. He grabs my wrist and tries to pull my hands down.</p><p>"Shay, talk to me. Do I need to get a doctor for you? Are you sick?"</p><p>"I am sick but nothing that a doctor can fix" starting to cry as I wrap my arms around his neck.</p><p>He stands there holding me as my body shakes as I cry and cry into his shoulder. Finally, I gather myself up and try to walk over to the bed. He holds me where I am and looks at me in the eyes "Tell me what has you so upset love, this is killing me."</p><p>"Zane, I am late on my monthly by over two weeks. I-I-..." he picks me up and carries me to the bed quickly. I look at his face as he does and it has a small smile on it. His eyes look down at my stomach and then his fingers brush over it with a very light touch.</p><p>"You are telling me that you think that you are carrying our child? Is that what you are trying to get at?" his grin is slowly spreading over his face.</p><p>"With me not having it lately, and now getting sick I am pretty positive. What are we going to do?" looking at him with tears in my eyes. He takes his fingers and wipes them away.</p><p>"We are not going to do a damn thing but make sure first. When that is confirmed, you will be seeing a doctor next and we will go from there after it is confirmed."</p><p>"But, we didn't......." he cuts me off as his lips crash down on mine. He deepens the kiss and I melt into it just like I always do. He backs off and puts his hand on my stomach very lightly.</p><p>"Most babies are not planned love, some are but most just happen" just then his whole face shifts to an angry look "Shit, that means that you were pregnant while we were apart. FUCK!!!" he is pulling at his hair.</p><p>"Baby, we did not know at that time. I was only a few weeks if that far. You usually get sick around six to eight weeks into the pregnancy. I had just had my.....that's it." sitting straight up in the bed "I had just gotten over my cycle a week before that happened. So we are looking around six weeks right now roughly. Oh God!"</p><p>He lays his hand on my shoulder "Don't freak out again, please. We will handle this just like any other couple do when they find out they have been blessed with a new arrival. You are going to have to try and stay stress free as much as you can. If you stress too much, then things can happen with a pregnancy. My mom had a very stressful time when she got pregnant right after I was born. She did not want another one so fast and unfortunately it caused a miscarriage with that child. She still has bad feelings about that thinking she killed the baby due to her being stressed out so much. I don't want that with our child, I need you to stay calm as much as you can please."</p><p>I take a deep breath and nod my head at him. He lays down with me and wraps his arms around me like a protective barrier as we just lay there in silence for a few minutes until I bolt back up and rush back into the bathroom again. "Ugh! I hate this! I blame you Zane for this shit!"</p><p>He chuckles as he helps back up and then hands me a washcloth. "This is going to be a wild ride with you and your hard head huh? You are already blaming me for doing this to you, just think when you are fat and waddling around the house cussing me out for making your life miserable."</p><p>I smack him hard on his bare chest and then shake my hand out due to it hurt like hell. He grabs it and kisses it gently with his lips "Bad move love, you know that it does not hurt me when you hit me. I am made like a brick wall."</p><p>Smirking I look at him in the eyes and then go for his sides, moving my fingers over his spots and he starts laughing hard. His knees give out on him and he falls to the floor trying to push me off but I am now sitting on top of him tickling him hard. "Please...stop...I...can't.....breath....!"</p><p>I do and then lean down kissing him on his lips. As I do, his strong arms wrap around me and hold me to his chest. His eyes turn dark as his eyes sweeps over my body "You will pay for that love." He flips me over pinning my hands to the floor as he spreads my legs and shoves deep inside me. He makes quick work of making love to me in case I have to throw up again but keeps me pinned down onto the soft rug that is under me. As he climaxes, his body rocks with a huge release. He kisses me sweetly as he gets up and then pulls me up with him. We get in the shower before we try to go and I can try to keep something on my stomach for the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Breakfast Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We walk to the eating area on the boat at the back and he helps me sit down. Pulling a chair close, he sits there and tells the kitchen to bring me fruit so I can try and see if it will stay down. They bring a tray of assorted fruit and I try a grape first, he hands them to me and I slowly eat small bites taking my time. After about an hour, he is still trying to feed me but I don't want to overdo it. I have only eaten a few items off the tray and he has gotten frustrated that I will not try to eat anything else.</p><p>"Baby, you need to feed our child. You can't go and not eat."</p><p>"Zane, I don't want to get sick after eating. Throwing up is not fun and if I put too much on my stomach, then that is what will happen."</p><p>He nods as he looks at the food tray. Popping some of it in his mouth, he eats over half of it that is left sitting there. I look out over the horizon watching the waves calmly make humps as they comes towards us. His head turns towards a noise that we hear off the stern and then he looks down at me.</p><p>Pointing to the stairs that are right at us "Shay, go down those and stay until I come get you. If needed, go to our room and don't come out. I don't know who this is coming up to us and I need you to stay safe."</p><p>I stand up and scurry down the steps and then around a corner but stop when I am out of sight to hear what is going on up there on the deck.<br/>Zane's Point Of View</p><p>I watch as she disappears out of sight and then clean up the mess that is sitting on the table, handing it to a kitchen worker. He moves quickly down the steps as I walk to the back of the boat. I see a huge silver yacht moving into position beside us and watch as the one person I hate the most appears on their deck.</p><p>"Well, well, well. If is it not the famous Zane. What in the world are you doing out here of all places?"</p><p>Gritting my teeth as I talk "Hello Cole. I had some business that brought me down here and so I am enjoying my own time out on the water for a change. It is not much that I can get out on the ocean like this and enjoy a cruise by myself."</p><p>Cole is one of those people who always seems to pop up when you least expect it. Also, being one of the biggest jerks that I have ever met in my life. He owns multiple hotel chains, casinos, and restaurants around the world. I had a huge run in with him back in Italy as he was there checking up on one of his hotels. At the time, I was dating a woman that was a set up by my family where they hoped we would hit it off due to her father was a really good friend with my dad, but when she met this prick he charmed her over to his side and took off with her. Three months later, they found her body in a remote area, she had been shot and raped by multiple men. I still believe that he set it up to get rid of her due to she got attached to him and was complaining to her dad how he would not give her what she wanted. She was one that loved the fast track to lots of money so she could get what she wanted out of it and then live a high lifestyle like she always wanted to. I did not wish her dead, but I was glad when he got her away from me due to she had started it with me and I was shutting her down quick.</p><p>His yacht pulls up beside mine but not right at it due to we don't want them to knock with each other on the waves. Nodding to my deck "Mind if I come aboard?"</p><p>"If you will make it quick, you can. I was about to leave due to I have a meeting in a few hours that needs my attention."</p><p>He hops into a boat and it brings him over out of the back of his. I go down to the landing that mine has in the back and watch as he steps out onto the flat area.</p><p>"Good to see you man. So, where are your two bodyguards that are always with you?"</p><p>"I have my bodyguards right up there" nodding to the upper deck "But you will not start any trouble on my property right?"</p><p>"So Noah and Conner are on the boat with you? I would love to say hello to them, it has been a long time since we saw each other."</p><p>"They are back at the house taking care of a few things for me right now, I wanted a relaxing time out here by myself for a change while I had a few spare minutes" hoping he gets the hint.</p><p>He looks at me with amusement in his eyes "Zane, you have been out here all night. I went to your house and there was no one there and I saw your boat leaving so I went to get mine. So, who is the girl you have out here trying to impress?"</p><p>Shrugging, I try to not show anything "I have no clue who you are talking about. It is not a crime to come out into the waters with your own boat and anchor overnight just to take some rest and relaxation time. I do take time to myself when I come down here."</p><p>"Yes you do but my information tells me that you brought someone with you down here. They saw you last night at the restaurant with a lady and called me when they left. I just wanted to introduce myself to her and also catch up with you."</p><p>I turn around and walk up the stairs towards the top of the boat. He follows me and I can feel his eyes sweeping the boat for any sign that Shay is with me. We make it up to the top deck and I sit down on the couch motioning for him to do the same.</p><p>"Would you like some wine or a drink?" trying to change the subject.</p><p>"No thank you, it is too early to drink right now. So, where is she? My contact said she was breathtaking."</p><p>I bristle a little but keep myself under control "I told you I am out here enjoying my time."</p><p>He cuts me off "Zane, I was watching you this morning. She was sitting right there in that chair while eating. Seeing how we were not close, I could not get a good look at her but she did look pretty."</p><p>I growl under my breath at him but he does not seem to notice "If you are going to be pushy on my own property, I can escort you back to your boat and then you are more than welcome to return to yours."</p><p>"Come on old friend, all I want to do is introduce myself. We do business from time to time so I know we will meet sometime in the future" he leans back and crosses his leg over the other one.</p><p>I am not letting him get anywhere near her so I just stand up, start to walk back the way we came from and he finally takes the hint. He stands and follows me back to his boat that is now waiting at the back bow. "Leave me alone, we had that agreement the last time we met or did you forget?" my voice has lowered as I stare at him.</p><p>"No, I did not forget about your warning" he rubs his chest above his heart "You missed your target you know."</p><p>"If I wanted to kill you then I would not have missed, that was a warning not to ever interfere with me or my business again. You stole from me after I trusted you, that will never happen again."</p><p>He gets on his boat and goes back under his. The captain is looking over the railing at me and I point back towards the shore. He nods and gets the engines started. It is time to take this back to dry land where I can see him coming if needed. He is not going to give up until he gets what he wants, and his sights are set on her now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Phone Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As we pull up to the dock at the house, his phone is ringing. He helps me off as he pushes the answer button.</p><p>"Yeah man, what's wrong?" his face has a stern look on it, whoever that was he did not like at all. I can not hear the other end but it does not look like he is liking what is being said. "I will be on the plane in thirty minutes, take care of it until I land in about three hours." He hangs up and shoves the phone back in his pocket. "We have to go home, I am sorry to cut this trip short like this."</p><p>I step up and give him a quick kiss on the lips "It is fine baby, I know with your line of work that we will never have a normal life like most people. There will always be someone that gets in the way at some point in time."</p><p>Grabbing my hand, he quickly leads me back into the house. We pack what we want to take back to the house "Leave what you want here, we will be back again. That way you don't have to pack the next time we travel, all your clothes will he here waiting for you."</p><p>We grab the overnight bag with a few items in it and he leads me out to the car. It takes us back to the airport, we board the plan and it takes off back towards our home. He is on his computer typing away and looking at different things. I play on my phone not wanting to bother him with whatever he is taking care of. Finally, I hear his slam down, he gets up walking to the bedroom and slams the door. I walk to the TV and put on a movie. I don't know what is happening with him but it must not be good.</p><p>A few hours later we land at the house and Conner is sitting there waiting for us to arrive. Zane comes out of the bedroom and walks off the plane, gets in his car and takes off down the road. Shocked, I look over at Conner and he just gives me a small smile "He will be fine Sunshine, just give him time to get this problem sorted out. Come, I will take you back to the house."</p><p>He offers me his hand and I get into the car he has brought for me. I get in the front, then he starts it. The journey back to the house is quick.</p><p>"May I ask what is going on this the problem?" glancing at Conner as his body goes stiff.</p><p>"Not my place to tell you, he will if he wants to. My suggestion is not to bring this up at all with him, when the time comes he may tell what is going on. All I can say is this is an old battle that we thought was taken care of and now it has come back full force."</p><p>I just nod and look out the window trying not to get upset about his attitude but now with me being pregnant, I know that my hormones are going to be all over the place. I just sigh as we come up to the bottom of the house, open my own door and walk inside leaving Conner at the car. Going up to our room, I take my clothes off, take a shower then lay down on the bed for a quick nap.<br/>Zane's Point Of View</p><p>That phone call set me off where I can not go back into that dark world again. If I do then I know she will leave me and not come back. This put me in a black hole that took Conner and Noah over two years to pull me out of. That is where a lot of my reputation came from was due to this incident. I did not care who I was, who I killed just because they either walked in front of me, brushed my arm with their hand or anything else. I would snap at just one quick move and pull my gun out putting a hole in that body. I try to calm myself down by flying down the road in my car, praying to clear my mind from that darkness that is creeping up on me, begging me to let it take me back to that dark world. I become a shell of a person, worse than when she left me. I had no feelings, no care in the world about anything, just a living, breathing walking shell of a body that reacts before it thinks.</p><p>Pulling into the club, I get out and go up to the room pacing the floor rubbing my temples trying to calm myself down. Tony is cleaning the floor when I walk up to him.</p><p>"Hey boss, your here early. Is everything fine? What is wrong?" he is looking at me then sets the rag down for a minute.</p><p>"Tony, I am about to go insane. My past that I thought that I took care of is back, now is back in full force threatening to take everything that I love away from me. I can not do this again" flopping down in the chair "If I do then I will loose her forever. I can not chance that now, not since....." I trail off due to I don't know if I should say anything to him about her being pregnant with my child.</p><p>"What is it boss? Did something happen to Shay? Do I need to help you get her out of some kind of trouble?" he is starting to go into a panic mode.</p><p>"She is fine Tony. This has nothing to do with her, it is me. If I do this again, then I will not be the same person. When I do this, this person you see here talking to you doesn't exist. I thought I was done with that last job that I did for them. My dad knows better than this, why is he doing this again. He knows what happens when I do these jobs for him. Ugh!"</p><p>"Your dad is here?" he asks whipping his head around.</p><p>"He is in town wanting to see me in about an hour. We were down in Miami when he called Conner due to I was dealing with Cole. I did not answer it because that ass was trying to get information out of me and I would not do it."</p><p>"You mean the same Cole that screwed you out of twenty million dollars in inventory and you tried to kill him?" he crosses his arms looking out the glass panels.</p><p>I look up at him "Yeah, but I just gave him a warning shot. We got our things back from him but I was not going to just let him walk away no matter how untouchable he thought he was. When he turned around, my gun was already pointed at his chest from the back. I zeroed in on his heart then shot just above it as he turned, I was hoping that I hit an artery or something but that was not the case. I missed and he recovered, now he is nipping at my heels about something and now my dad to top everything else. What am I going to do?"</p><p>Tony looks down at me then sits, he can see how upset I really am "You can't say no to your dad on the meeting. Maybe just go and have the meeting but do you have to do this job?"</p><p>"Like I said, I thought we took care of it years ago but somehow it is back now. I need to get the details before I overthink this too much and loose my mind over all of this."</p><p>Just then my phone rings "Boss" Conner's voice come over the line "Where are you, we need to leave for this meeting with you dad."</p><p>"At the club, trying to calm myself down and think clearly before we walk into this nightmare."</p><p>"We will meet you at the his house. Maybe it won't be as bad this time or should I say we can not let it be. You have Shay to think about now and that person died years ago. Noah and I can not drag you out of that world again, Zane. We barely did last time and you about killed us in the process."</p><p>Standing up I start towards the door, scanning my hand to open the stairwell "I will not become that demon again, I refuse."</p><p>"See you soon man, just make sure your head is cleared before you get there."</p><p>"Will do, on my way" with that I walk down the stairs, get into my car and drive towards the hell that about killed all three of us last time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Meeting With My Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Rest of this book will be from Zane's Point Of View</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I pull up to the house that I have not been at in over three years. My dad only comes here once every few years when some kind of work calls him to the states. He has his hands full running his own group back in Italy. This is a house he bought when he was here about every three months but now it sits most of time with only a few workers keeping it up. Pulling up to the front door, I sit in the car taking deep breaths hoping I can get out of this. Not just for my sake this time but for all three of us and now Shay, along with my child. I have always known this type of life is a hardship on my life, watching dad deal with things, taking me along to show me how to handle everything in different situations plus just all my training that was top notch everything. Closing my eyes, I make her face pop in my mind to calm me down. This is my safe place, she is my everything and this time I will not do anything to mess it up to make her leave.</p><p>Conner and Noah pull up and I get out "Do we really have to do this again boss?" Noah is looking down at the ground rubbing his toe into the pavement.</p><p>"There is no way he survived, we made sure of it. I have no idea what this is about" Conner nails the side of the vehicle with his fist.</p><p>"The only way to see what has brought him here to our side this time. Normally we have to go to him."</p><p>We all walk into the house that I remember all to well growing up. It has not really changed much, a few of the couches have been upgraded but other than that nothing. Walking into my dad's office, he is gotten more gray in his dark brown hair since the last time I saw him but even though he is in his late fifties, still looks young for his age. Some wrinkles around his eyes due to stress and a hard life that comes with this job. Looking up his smile stretches across his face as he sees the three of us walk in. We sit on the couch that faces his huge cherry desk that still looks brand new.</p><p>"Boys, I am so glad to see you. Glad you decided to come with Zane today" his face is starting to show a little more age now than it did five years ago when we visited him over a week.</p><p>"We would not let him come to this alone Dante. It took us two years to pull him out of that darkness last time this happened. We are here to make sure that does not happen again" Conner leans back crossing his leg over the other one, putting his hands behind his head. Most people are terrified of my dad, but these two are like my brothers and that is the way he raised them with me.</p><p>His face goes hard and his eyes narrow at Conner "Watch what you say to me boy. I may not be your true father, but you are my son in my eyes. If you were not, I would have shot you were you are sitting for that comment."</p><p>Conner shrugs due to he knows how far to push my dad before he stops "Just reminding you that he just about killed us along with himself. What is this about anyway? We killed him and made sure of it once it was safe enough to go through the rubble."</p><p>"Yes you boys got Mateo, but now we are looking at Luca his brother. He has come out of hiding about two weeks ago."</p><p>I shoot up out of my seat but under my dad's deadly glare I slowly sit back down. "How? He was in that building with his brother? We found his body along with Mateo's."</p><p>"That is what we thought was his, after we pulled the body back up for a autopsy it come back as a female, their sister was in that building instead of Luca. They did not run on the first time due to I covered it up but now he is out for blood for the three of you killing both of them. He has taken out some of my best men last week and left this note on one of the bodies." He hands me a piece of paper that has a drop of blood on it.</p><p>Hello Zane,</p><p>You thought you got me that time, but you killed my brother and sister only. I was on my way to that building for our meeting that you found out somehow obviously. It has been years and now I am back to collect on a debt that I swore on that night would come true. I am coming for you and everything you love in your life. Conner, Noah, Shay and your family that helped cover all of your doings up that night. Blood will be split and it will be yours this time. This drop of blood secures that this is the only drop you will be getting from me. Enjoy your last few days because when I catch up with you, I will make you watch as I torture everyone in front of you then you will be last. You will know that I have taken everything you have ever loved in your life away from you and then your time will be the last breath drawn as I watch the life leave your body. See you soon, friend.</p><p>Luca</p><p>I look over at Conner and Noah as we all read the letter together. I feel it coming back, slowly creeping up my body. I close my eyes trying to wish it away, please no not now.</p><p>"Zane?" my dad's voice is coming through like being behind a brick wall "Son, come back wherever you are slipping off to. My side of the family is safe and he can not touch us, I made sure of it. You just need to secure your side here and make sure you make it through this as yourself this time. Not that monster you let take over last time to keep everyone safe."</p><p>My body is starting to shake as I try to push this demon down, trying to keep it from taking over my body again. I am loosing the battle slowly as the darkness takes over my soul again. I feel my emotions leaving me again and this animal stepping in. Noah grabs my shoulders and gets in front of me screaming in my face.</p><p>"Boss! Boss, you can't do this. Think of Shay please! She is the one that will hold you together and keep this beast away! ZANE!!!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. The Devil Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conner stands up and leaps over the desk at my dad punching him in the jaw "You son of a bitch. You knew this was going to happen. You did this on purpose, he has a life that he can't loose. He has a woman that he loves with all of his heart and does not know about this side of him!" as he lands another blow on his face as he stumbles backwards towards the window.</p><p>I hear a gun click and Conner is staring down the barrel of my dad's gun pointed in his face "I had no choice Conner. Luca has to be stopped and this job finished once and for all. He can not have anything to make him second guess a move and this is the only way."</p><p>I am out of my seat in a split second and grabbing my dad's hand twisting fingers as the gun clatters to the ground and he groans "You wanted to release this Devil again didn't you old man, well you got it."</p><p>"Zane please" as his arm gets twisted behind his back "This is the only way you will survive this with him. Everyone back in Italy is safe and sound. You need to lock down everyone here to make sure he can not get in, let go son you are hurting me."</p><p>A cold, empty laugh comes out my mouth and I can feel his shiver through his arm "You had me trained to do everything to protect myself and everyone around me, do you not think I can handle that?"</p><p>Conner steps up and lays his hand on my shoulder, my eyes flick down to it then back up at him. They are black as coal, lifeless without a care in the world "Let him go boss, we can handle this without him. Zane please, what about Shay? You can't do this to her and your life now, you were so happy down there in Florida is what she said. Think about what that was and please come back to us."</p><p>That snaps me out of what state I am in, my child and love. Dropping my dad's arm I walk off and nail the wall hard leaving a huge gaping hole in it. Putting my hands against the wall, I hang my head down to look at the floor trying to get myself under control. Dad has sat back down in his chair shaking his arm out as I take long deep breaths to calm myself down. No one comes near me for a short time as I gather myself back up, shaking off this demon that is still in my soul but has backed off some. Slowly standing up, my eyes are still on fire but I have control over myself some. Conner looks at me and nods.</p><p>"Good to have you back, boss. What made you get your mind back?'</p><p>"What you said about Florida, I can not do this to her. There is no way that this beast can be around her right now, she can not be stressed out at all. She is way too precious to me and I refuse to loose her, I can't. She is carrying the next line of my business, my child."</p><p>Their mouths drop open as they stare at me "You mean she is knocked up with your child" Noah grins as he talks.</p><p>"Yes, she got sick while we were out on the boat and then was panicked when she figured out she was late. We figure that she is probably around six to eight weeks. That is what I am keeping in my mind to keep this thing from consuming me this time. I refuse to go back to that place again. I think I can control it this time due to it has been buried for awhile, it came out when she left some but not like it does around this family. They took the one thing that I cherished so much away from me. That is why I tried to kill all three of them at the same time."</p><p>My dad gets up looking at me with sadness in his eyes "We all mourned her death Zane. She was warned about Mateo but she would not listen to any one of us, even your mother. Just because she turned eighteen, that hard head made her think that no one had the right idea of how life was. In her mind, she was right and no one could tell her differently. We just did not expect that she would cheat on Mateo, get pregnant with his child and that made him snap. You know he killed her in a fit of anger and jealousy due to that was not his child. He just did not realize that killing your sister unleashed your anger so badly that you hunted them down, planted that bomb then sat and watched as it crumbled that building out from under their feet. If you love this girl as much as you say, you know she is in danger of this. He said her name in that letter so he knows about her. How did you meet this Shay?"</p><p>"She was a waitress at my club, I watched her for days from that room, wanting so bad to talk to her. I finally got the nerve up and made her serve us drinks one night, then made her stay to talk. The Knights showed up so I had to take her back to the house and then we started a relationship until Forest showed up. She found out that him and myself lied to her and she left me for a month. I was slipping back into that hole when Conner talked her into coming to talk to me. Little did I know that she was already pregnant when she left, now I have her back and I will not loose her. It killed me the first time, next time I may not come back at all."</p><p>Dad smiles at me and pats me on the shoulder "I have no doubt that you can protect her son. You are the best that I have ever seen, hell you just bested you own father due to your fast reactions. I never saw you coming and you know I am always alert to everything around me."</p><p>I chuckle "Your just getting old in your age, dad. You know you get slow as you get older."</p><p>"You said Forest took her? The one who took your cousin wanting to kill him?'</p><p>"Yes dad, you know that story by now. I am pretty sure he told you and your brother the entire story when he arrived back home."</p><p>Dad sits back down nodding his head "He did but my question is how well do you know this Forest person? Would he be willing to help track down Luca and maybe get rid of him forever so we can live in peace again?"</p><p>My brows furrow and then an idea comes to my mind. I nod my head with a smile "I think I can arrange something that he can not turn down at all. We have done some business together and his contacts are just as big as mine if not bigger. If we can combine our forces, then we can stop him before he has the chance to even try something."</p><p>Standing up, I pull my phone out and make the call setting up the meeting with him to arrange all of this. He agrees and it is set for tomorrow evening at my house. I nod, give my dad a hug then head out the door with my two best friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Time to Take Down An Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We have spent that last day getting everything together because I am going to take this bastard down before he knows what hit him. Conner has been on his computer trying to find anything out about him and found his cell number. I have been gathering all my special high tech equipment together so we can use it against him. We found out that night we were followed and fired upon was him, he had found us, tracking me before I even knew he was alive. He knew that with the three of us if he tried to attack us he would have been no match for us so that is why he sat at the end of the alley trying to figure out what his next move was. We have captured a few of his people trying to infiltrate the property but got out of them what we wanted, then put them in the maze and let a few of the assassins have their fun hunting them down. Mark was hunted down and taken care of also for trying to set me up with that fake job. It was a set-up for a bust as my men tried to deliver the order, they were going to be taken questioned if not more. Our contact in the FBI set it up and took care of the details that my men then took and did the job.</p><p>"Boss, they are on their way in. He has a ton of men with him, does he still not trust you or something?" Noah is laughing as we watch about fifteen cars come through the gate filled with his men.</p><p>"I have no idea, unless he just brought them to show he is a forced to be reckoned with. Maybe he has a plan and brought them to help us out with immediately?"</p><p>Shay has walked into the computer now by scanning her hand. Her warm arms wrap around my neck and I kiss her arm "Have a good nap love?"</p><p>"If this is going to be my life with being pregnant, they this will be our only child. I do nothing but sleep, throw up and feel drained all the time. I hate this" she pouts as I turn my chair around to pull her into my lap kissing her deeply.</p><p>"The doctor has put you on some vitamins that is suppose to help, but he did say that it would take a few days for them to kick in." We went this morning to find out what we needed from the house doctor and according to the ultrasound she is right at eight weeks along with just one child. We will not know it's sex for a few more months but I am on cloud nine right now. Conner entered her into the system for me so she can go into any room she wants to at any time. With this mission coming up, I want her to feel at home here since it is now hers and not just mine. I will not keep anything from her again, I even explained what happened to me at dad's yesterday. She got scared but Noah and Conner assured her that it was her that was keeping me together this time. We even told her what happened and why we are doing why we are going to these lengths now to end it once and for all.</p><p>"Am I also meeting you dad today?" she asks in a shaky voice.</p><p>"Yes, I know you want to see Forest again and my dad wants to meet you. I will let you know when you need to leave the meeting unless you just want to stay, I am good with it either way. This is your life now as much as it is mine. If you want to be involved, I will not stop you" kissing her cheek.</p><p>"Do you think your dad will like me? I want to be accepted into your family, not an outsider" her eyes tells me she is worried about this.</p><p>Conner chuckles "He will love you Shay, don't worry about that. He may be like Zane here, but he does have a heart somewhere in that body of his." My hand comes across the back of his head hard "Fuck boss, that hurt!" rubbing his head.</p><p>"Don't talk about my dad like that. She is worried about meeting him. Shay please don't listen to this ass, my dad will love you. He knows if a woman captured my heart, then they are special. If he has a problem with it, then he will answer to me and he does not want to get in the middle of that with you carrying his grandchild" rubbing her belly in small slow circles.</p><p>"Thank you baby, I have been a little worried about that. When can I meet the rest of your family?"</p><p>"Sometime in the future, it may not be until we get married. My mother does not like to travel much, she enjoys staying at her house playing in her gardens. We will probably have to go to Italy for the wedding, unless we do two of them. One here for all of your family and our friends then do a small one at their estate."</p><p>Her eyes have gone wide with what I am talking about "When are you thinking about doing this?"</p><p>"We can figure that out later, but I did not know if you wanted to wait until after the baby was born or before. We can talk about that more this evening or even tomorrow. Right now, we need to get to this meeting in the office. Forest should be there by now and my dad arrived about a hour ago. He wanted to check out the warehouse since he has not been here in over three years. Come on everyone, let's not keep them waiting any longer."</p><p>Setting her up out of my lap, I stand up then grab her hand as we walk down to the office. Forest and dad are standing there when we walk in. She rips her hand out of mine and leaps into Forest's arms who catches her, spins her around while laughing.</p><p>"Thank God woman. I have not been able to talk to you since that night, I hoped you had forgiven me for not telling you about my background."</p><p>He stops and she hugs him tightly "How can I stay mad at my brother? I was just really upset that night and also had way to emotions running through me due to my hormones."</p><p>He stops immediately looking at her "Are you saying what I think you are?"</p><p>"Yes, Forest. I am pregnant, and I want you to be the uncle to this child like you should be anyway."</p><p>My dad is looking at all of this unfold then looks over at me with confusion. He mouths "Brother?" I hold up my hand and shake my head.</p><p>"Shay, I am so happy for you. I can not apologize enough for what I did to you so please forgive me?"</p><p>She kisses him on the cheek and nods her head "Of course I do. You have always been my best friend and brother. I want you to enjoy this life with us just like you should."</p><p>I clear my throat and she backs off coming back to my side "Dad, I would like for you to meet Shay, the love of my life."</p><p>He walks up to her and wraps her up in a huge hug "Welcome to the family daughter. I have heard so much about you from Zane but you are breathtaking. He failed to mention how pretty you really are."</p><p>She blushes at his words "Thank you sir. He keeps telling me that but I don't put myself up there on that pedestal like that. I was brought up not to think to highly of yourself."</p><p>"Please, call me Dante or father. Sir makes me feel old" he smiles at her with one of those sweet smiles he does.</p><p>"Of course Dante. I don't mind calling you by that name if that is what you would prefer."</p><p>"Come, let's all sit and get matters going on this matter. Love, are you going to stay?"</p><p>Looking over at her, she nods and I take her with me to my chair sitting her on my lap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pulling her down in my lap, the others take their seats on either the sofa or chairs that are in the room. My one arm is wrapped around her waist gently as I shift papers that are on the desk.</p><p>"This is what I want to do about this problem. Conner found his cell number, I have a scrambler and voice changer here hooked up to the phone already. With everyone here, I want to put this plan into action. I want to call him here in a few minutes, set up a meeting with him somewhere away from here. Forest you brought a ton of men with you and I know dad has plenty of contacts he can get a hold of if needed then of course my own. We do a sneak plan of attack, while we are at a meeting with him, our men get set up for an ambush when he leaves. He will have a car that is bullet proof but we might be able to put a bomb on it if we can get close enough to it. I want to take him out as fast as possible."</p><p>"Son that is a good plan but he will be expecting that. He knows you both are out for blood so he will cover all of his ends to make sure you don't get the drop on him. Mateo trained him just like you were so you both have the same minds."</p><p>"That is when we go outside the box on thinking. We can come up with something after we talk to him. I want this taken care of this week by the latest."</p><p>They all nod and Conner types the number into the system. He picks up after the third ring "Well, well Zane. Took Conner longer to find my number than I expected. Is he slowing down with his skills as he is getting older."</p><p>Conner growls but I hold my hand up "Luca, what can we do to resolve this problem? Do you want a meeting just you and me or what is it you want to do about this?"</p><p>"I don't want a meeting because you will do something with all of your men to attack me. You have to remember, I know you all too well."</p><p>"Name your terms man, how do you want to handle this?"</p><p>"Like my note said, I want to take everything you love away. You dad was smart to hid his family from me, tell him my men are close to finding them."</p><p>He jumps up and quickly takes off out of the room with his phone in his hand, my blood is starting to boil now.</p><p>"Name it Luca, do you want to do a face to face? I can promise you it will just be me with no one else. You know my word is as good as a promise."</p><p>"Hum, you are still loyal on that aren't you? Fine, we can do a face to face with each other. If I see anyone that belongs on the horizon, your life will end right there. No questions asked and come unarmed. That will show me that you are going by my rules for once."</p><p>"When and where?" growling.</p><p>"Tonight, at the docks where my yacht will be docked. You remember the name right?"</p><p>"Yeah, The Mateo after your brother. Silver with black stripes, what is the dock number?"</p><p>"Twenty -three. See you at eight, that should give you about two hours for what you need to do. Don't test me on this either Zane, you had better be alone."</p><p>"Same goes for you, no one but you and me."</p><p>He hangs up and the guys are looking at me while shaking their heads.</p><p>"Bad idea boss, you know he will have people all over the place."</p><p>"So will I, just hidden better than he thinks. Conner, call our contacts in that owes us favors with their boats. I want them to pick up all these men at the south dock by seven, then just act like they are fishing for the night. Make sure it is the same ones that goes out every night around that area fishing to keep suspicion down. The rest of the men will be hidden down below decks in case I need backup. If he leaves the dock area, use a drone to follow us or a small boat. We are going to have to get creative with this. Conner, do you still have those boots I bought you last year that you added the knives in the toes?"</p><p>"Yep, thank goodness we wear the same size. I will get on it with the boats, we don't have but about an hour to get this plan going. My boots are in my closet for you to get, that way if he pats you down he will not find them."</p><p>"That is the plan, I need to check on dad real quick. If his threat was real, he will be leaving" sliding my chair back and setting Shay up out of my lap. I kiss her sweetly then leave to find dad.</p><p>"Hey, is everything good with the family?" putting my hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, it was an empty threat. The men said there has not been anyone around for days and everyone is in the house safe. Mom sends her love to you and can not wait to meet this woman of yours."</p><p>I smile as I turn around to go to Conner's room. I find the black boots and slip them on. I walk out to find everyone else telling them to meet me in the computer room to lay all of this out due to it is the most secure room in the house. Forest goes with Noah and I meet up with Conner and dad there. Shay wanted to eat so I sent her to the kitchen so she could get something.</p><p>"This is the way I want this to work, Conner get Max and all the others together. I want them to go scope out the areas near the dock but far enough away on this hill that they can land a shot. Tell them to be desecrate with this, I don't want him to know he is being watched at all. They will need the camo gear to blend in, sand colors since these hills are mostly sand. If they need to get into the greens, then they can scout it out."</p><p>"Got it boss, text is sent and they are packing up now. What about Noah and myself?"</p><p>"You will be on this boat right here that is docked" pointing to a fishing boat "Take that dingy over at the shed, creep over to it in it and then board that boat on the backside. It is down for maintenance according to the dock master that I just talked to. Stay out of sight and down in the bow, it has tented windows so you can watch everything. Now, everyone go get in their positions and lets take this fucker out."</p><p>"Son, what about me?" dad looks around at everyone grabbing their gear to go out the back.</p><p>"Stay here with Shay, I need someone to keep an eye on her for me. This way you can get to know her better, she will eventually be your daughter-in-law you know and then you will have your first grandchild in about seven months roughly."</p><p>He smiles and nods his head "I would love to do that. Thank you for that" I give him a quick hug and go to get into my position for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Meeting The Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have gotten the signal that all my men are in position so I drive up to the dock just shortly after that. Getting out, I see him step off the boat then stands down at the end of the bridge. Walking towards him in my cool, calm manner his eyes are flicking everywhere but the way my men have themselves hidden I don't think night vision glasses could even see them right now.</p><p>"I see you actually followed orders for once in your life" he smirks as I come to a stop with only a few feet between us.</p><p>"You are the one that put all the rules in place, so to ensure that this meeting goes smoothly I went by them this time" my hands are in the front pockets of the jeans.</p><p>He nods and a man comes over "So, you will not object to a pat down just to make sure you did follow everything?"</p><p>Putting my arms straight out to the sides, I allow the guy to pat me down. He nods then walks off the docks to a waiting car. Luca turns around and I follow him onto the huge yacht. He has a helicopter pad on it, huge spa and the boat is massive. At least fifty feet long if not longer. Leading me down to a small office then shuts the door behind us. I don't like being trapped like this but at least I know it is only him and me that I can tell.</p><p>"Now that we can actually say that we hate each other with everything we are, take a seat and let's talk. Something to drink?" he holds up a bottle of whiskey, I nod but will only drink after he does. Just to make sure that it is not spiked with a sleeping drug or something. He takes out two crystal tumblers and puts the liquid in them. Setting one at my end of the desk, he takes a seat in the main chair. I take a seat in the brown leather chair that is behind me. He takes a huge swig then puts the glass down.</p><p>"Let's just get to the thing here. I want blood for blood, and I know you do to. What my brother did to your sister was uncalled for but you did not have to kill my innocent sister over this mess."</p><p>My hands curl into fist in the chair "Your sister was not innocent, she befriended mine then even coached her to leave your brother knowing what it would do to him. She is the one who set up the blind date with Chris, so don't tell me that shit."</p><p>He leans forward on the desk crossing his arms "I wondered how in the world your sister was introduced to Chris. He was a family friend and they had never met. Hum, I guess my sister was not as innocent as she acted around me. Fine, I give you that one. She tricked her into that knowing what Mateo would do when he found out."</p><p>"My sister loved Mateo, but when he cheated on her it broke her heart. That is why she listened to your sister on what to do."</p><p>"Hold up, what do you mean Mateo cheated?" he holds his hand up "He would never do that to her. He loved her with everything he had. It crushed him when he found out she was pregnant with Chris' child. He had been told they were seeing each other, but then he caught them out in public together. He went on a rampage but they left before he could confront them."</p><p>"My sister caught Mateo in your club with his dick stuck in another girl. She was riding him in that chair, it tore her up so much that she ran from the club and straight to me. It took me hours to calm her down due to her heart had been ripped out of her chest" leaning forward looking him in his eyes.</p><p>I can see what he is thinking to a certain point, his sister played them against each other "That Bitch! If she was not already dead then I would put a bullet in her head" his hand slams down on the desk hard. "She was doing that to be the center of attention again, hurting my brother again like she had done before. Just this time, he took it further and then she had messed with your family. That was her biggest mistake that she ever did. She did this once before but Mateo did not love that girl like he did her. She was worried if they got married like they were talking about, that she would not be the one he listened to anymore. She was always there whispering in his ear and he listened. She set that up with him, he told me that when he came to there was a girl sitting on top of him and he ripped the slut off. Then he went looking for her and they said she had left. It all makes since now, I can understand from both sides. Damn, I wish we could have saved that relationship and then taken care of my sister that plotted this. Even now, here we are ready to take each other out. Her plan is still working with her being six feet under. Fuck man, I will be the first to apologize for this. We both lost people we loved dearly. Me, I lost my brother that meant the world to me and you lost your sister that was caught up in a twisted plot by my sister."</p><p>I nod and then slowly sit back in the seat, I am trying to get a read on him with this. He is acting way to calm and agreeing with me about all of this. He nods to the glass on the desk "I thought you were thirsty man. I would not have wasted a glass like that but you said you wanted a drink. Do you not trust me?"</p><p>"It is in the back of my mind, you are acting way to calm about this problem that has been between us for years."</p><p>He shrugs "I can see from her side now that it was my sister the entire time. She was playing both sides and we both were blind to it" his eyes flick up to mine and then he smiles "But that does not mean that I will forgive you for what you have done."</p><p>I feel a hard prick in the back of my neck, then I pull a dart out just as the world starts to go black. I force my hand in my pocket and push the button that is sown into the lining. Then the world goes completely dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up some time later and try to raise my hands to my face. They will not move so I slowly open my eyes to a very blurry room at first then it slowly comes into focus. Getting my surroundings, I am in a bedroom tied to a chair very tightly. Shaking my head a few times to get my mind clearer, everything comes into full focus now. Fuck, I should have known that he would betray me like this. I pull against the ropes weakly due to I am stilling trying to figure out where I am. My feet are also tied to the chair's legs then I hear a voice over in the corner.</p><p>"About time you came to, that stuff hurts like hell doesn't it" Luca walks towards me then stops at my feet. Damn, if I was not tied, he would have my knife that is in the toe of this boot through his crotch. "You have been the hardest conquest to get my hands on, three years of planning and you still were not that easy. Oh, I also wanted you to see what my contact got out of your house. He had to knock your dad out to get her, but I already had my eyes on her that day in the store. She gave me some very good ideas about what she liked to wear to bed, so I bought them acting like it was for my girlfriend."</p><p>My eyes fly over to the bed where she is laying tied up to it. I pull against the ropes hard but they are so tight that I can not move them at all. "She has a beautiful body you know, so soft and that shampoo she uses it almost arousing."</p><p>My body is starting to shake at what he is imposing "If you touch her, I swear to god that will be the last thing you will ever do in your life." My hands are curled up into fist.</p><p>He sits down in front of me with a chair turned backwards putting his arms up on the back of it "Oh, I plan on touching her again and again while you watch us. My thinking is that you will slowly go insane as you watch the one you love being fucked by another man. Just like my brother did, your sister made him go insane slowly. Knowing that she was pregnant by another man, he slowly lost his mind about it. They crossed paths that one night and he went into a fit of rage so badly that he killed her by accident. He wanted to kill Chris but she stepped between them and took the brunt of his attack before Chris got her moved out of his hold. Do you remember how her face was tore up, then her neck was snapped? He did that thinking it was him, it did not register until her screams stopped that he had her down on that road beating her to death. When he finally realized what he did, he attacked Chris but he was already so tired from beating on her, Chris got a few good licks on him before I got there. When he saw me he took off fast, then Mateo grabbed her body and cradled it in his arms, rocking back and forth crying his eyes out. I had to literately pry her dead body out of his grip. He kept saying that he did not mean to, he wanted him dead so they could get back together. After that, he was not the same man again. His mind was gone after what he did to her, he went into a shell and never came back out no matter what we did to help him. That dark place is not a nice place to go. I hunted Chris down about a year ago and tortured him to death over a five day period. Taking pieces of his body off slowly then when I cut his dick off, he bled to death in a matter of about ten minutes. I told him to tell them that I sent him so Mateo could get his revenge as his eyes rolled back in his head, taking his last breath."</p><p>"Luca, I swear to you. You had better leave her out of this, or you will be the one that will be tied to a chair being tortured slowly. My men are probably looking for me right now especially with her gone missing and dad was knocked out. So you are the one who put that chef in my house then. I thought it was Danny. Wait he said he was second in command. He was yours?"</p><p>"Bingo, I sent them there to see what they could find out for me. They fucked up and got caught, then paid the price with their lives. Did you enjoy your hunt with them?" he is smiling like he knows he has had one up on me the entire time.</p><p>"Let me out of these ropes and we can go play in it to see how you like it. Then you can tell me about it when I beat the shit out of you when I find you in it" that feeling is coming back as I look at his face. If he takes over, I may just have to let him for us to get out of this alive. God, I hope Shay will forgive me for what will happen as soon as I get loose. Between the three of them, but especially her she can snap me out of that trance. I close my eyes and then just let him creep in slowly, still keeping him at bay but feeling that fire back in soul. Then I hear a voice that makes my heart leap wanting to get out of this faster.</p><p>"Zane? Where are you Zane? Where am I?" she says in a groggy voice and is starting to move a little on the bed.</p><p>His head turns towards her then back with an evil smirk "That is my cue. I have been waiting for her to wake up. That way she can feel everything that I am doing while crying for you. I hope you enjoy the show, cause I know I am going to enjoy every minute of it."</p><p>He gets up and I pull against the ropes hard. Where are my men, they should have been here by now with that tracking device. I try to delay him a few minutes "Hey Luca, where are we exactly? I don't recognize this house."</p><p>He laughs coldly "This was Mateo's house that is about two hours from where the boat was docked. When you blacked out, we took off out of the dock and then docked here. You know, it took four men to drag you ass up here to this room? When did you get so muscular and built?"</p><p>"I have been working out a lot over the last five years. Just been doing it a whole much more within the last three years. Have to keep in shape you know." I know exactly where we are, he brought us down the coast just over the New York line. I shift and still feel the tracker on me. They had better hurry because I will kill this mother fucker tonight. She has gone through this once, I can't let her go through this again. Plus, she has my child in there and I be damned if he is going to do anything to her.</p><p>She comes to more and looks up at him now that he is standing beside her bed "Hey, I remember you from the store. Why am I here? Please let me go, why do you have me tied up for?" she is starting to panic now.</p><p>"I want you to put on one of those nice clothes you pointed out that day. You said that you loved them, now I want you to model them for me" as he sits down on the bed with her, running his hand down her face. She jerks away then her eyes lands on me "Oh God! Zane, please! I can't go through this again! Zane! Please, help me!" the tears are flowing down her face.</p><p>"Don't worry baby, keep it together. I will get you out of this, I can promise you that."</p><p>Luca looks up at me "How are you planning on doing that exactly? You men don't know where you are."</p><p>Just then, there is gunfire downstairs along with men hollering. He shoots up off the bed "You Son of a Bitch! You will die for this!" he rushes at me with a knife in his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luca is closing the distance between us very quickly, knife drawn and blood in his eyes. He raises his hand to strike at my heart when the door flies open with a huge shattering of wood. Noah stands there with his gun drawn pointing it at him, he continues to advance the a shot goes off. Luca falls to the ground holding his leg growling in pain.</p><p>“Don’t kill him Noah” I lock eyes with him through the smoke that is coming out of his gun “That bastard is MINE!”</p><p>Conner rushes into the room, sees me and runs over untying me at a fast pace. “Sorry boss, his place was like a fortress, it took us awhile to break through it. I am so glad they didn’t find that tracker you planted on yourself, we would have never found you. Did he hurt you?”</p><p>“No! But he touched my baby, he was going to do things that I promised her would never happen to her again. I will kill that fucker for this. He will not see the light of day again.”</p><p>“Just take it easy boss, let me get these off you. Your pulling against them is not helping me out, it is making them tighter.”</p><p>I take one free hand smashing the wood of the chair into splinters on the other arm. Taking my fist, I bust out the legs where mine are tied to. Ripping the rope off my ankles then shaking them off my arms. "Conner, take those and tie him up to take back to the house" pointing to the ropes on the floor. I rush over to my baby and she is crying as I untie her. As soon as her arms are free, they wrap around my neck as she pulls me to her. I feel her face as it buries in my neck and wetness spills down it soaking the top neck of it. Stoking her head gently I quietly speak trying to calm her down. "You fine love, nothing is going to happen to you now. I promised you that nothing would ever happen to you again and I meant it." Turning my head, Noah has started on her feet while Conner is tying Luca up with the ropes. As soon as she is free, scooping her up in my arms we start to walk out of the room. He whole body is trembling as she buries her head in my chest.</p><p>"You know that you will never make it out of here" Luca hisses as he is pulled up onto his feet.</p><p>Conner laughs at him since he is the one hauling him up on his feet "If you are talking about the dead battalion that was guarding this house they are all dead. Boss, you need to thank Forest for that. He sent two hundred men with us as soon as we called him. He is in the massacre scene down there. As soon as we explained what happened, he was in a car within five minutes. We borrowed your plane too, hope you didn't mind. Forest packed his full and then we did yours too. He also had contacts here that he was on the phone with. They had the place scoped out and filled us in as soon as we got here. The snipers took out his then we just started dropping bodies like hotcakes. They did not even know what hit them at all."</p><p>Smiling I nod my head as I cuddle her close, she is still crying her eyes out "I will. Thank you for your quick thinking on this. If it was not for your suggestion to put that tracker on me, I would probably be dead in a few days if not sooner."</p><p>Luca mutters "You would have been dead by dawn if I did not let my guard down with you again."</p><p>Snapping my head towards the door, we walk out and down the long stairs. Forest looks up and lets out a huge breath "Thank god! I was hoping we had made it in time."</p><p>"I have to say that your quick thinking probably save both of our lives. I am going to say thank you so much for that."</p><p>He steps up and looks down at Shay who is still shaking and crying in my arms "Did that bastard touch her?" his fingers ghost over her hair.</p><p>"No, he was about to but then the shots went off. She was tied down to the bed but that was it. I guess we need to let the men clean this blood bath up while we go back to the house" stepping over about three bodies that lie tangled up together from being shot.</p><p>He nods to men that I don't recognize "My men from here will take care of all that. What about him? Do we need to tie him up in here while it burns to the ground?"</p><p>"No, he is coming back to the house with us. I have a few days of fun lined up for him. This time, I will finish what I should have all those years ago. We all can have our fun with him, just make sure that if he has any more men anywhere they can not find us or who did this. Leave the house, don't destroy it. My sister loved this place so it can just stand until it crumbles to the ground from not being taken care of. This can be a memorabilia to her until it can not stand any longer."</p><p>He nods out to the water "What about that? We could really use something like that for missions. Both of us could share it as much as we need to."</p><p>"Works for me, but it will be renamed. I think it needs to be called My Angel. That is what my sister and nephew became when he snapped her neck. They have been angels watching me since that happened. Plus it is a good name due to it also describes her" nodding my head down to the now sleeping angel in my arms. He nods and tells some of his men to drive the boat back up the coast to his house. They nod and take off while others are dragging bodies out and cleaning up all the blood that is everywhere. We walk out and I gently slide into the seat trying not to wake her. We go to the airstrip and I take her to my bedroom, lay her down gently on the bed. I wrap myself around her, laying my hand on her belly "I told you I would do anything to protect you and our child. That is a promise that I will never go back on." Kissing her softly as I push the hair out of her face. I lay down and take a nap as the plane takes off back towards the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Comfort At Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon, we are landing on my private air strip and I wake up as the plane's tires squeal touching the blacktop. My baby is still sleeping so soundly that I hate to wake her up. Sliding off the bed then walking into the room where everyone is sitting, they look up at me.</p><p>"Boss, you look like hell" Noah picks "I know you just went through a tragic situation but damn man, you should at least change that wrinkled shirt that is covered in dirt and wetness from tears."</p><p>I grab him up out of the chair and put him in a headlock "What was that smart ass comment, boy?"</p><p>He shifts and sweeps my legs out from under me and I hit the floor with his head still in my arms. We both laugh and I let him go, push him off me then get back up.</p><p>"Your getting better, I guess all that training with Conner is helping you to where I am going to have to watch my back and not take it easy with you anymore" smacking him on his arm.</p><p>He punches me "It does help when your boss is not standing over telling you every mistake that you make too. I can learn on my own and correct what I need to when I realize what I did."</p><p>Luca looks up from his seat flanked by four men on each side of him "You really think you have won this haven't you. The men I had at the house was just a small portion of my gang. As soon as they find out what happened, they will be looking for me. When they attack, it will be worse than it was in World War Two. If you get out of your property alive, they will track you down one by one until everyone of you are dead."</p><p>Conner looks over at him with a scowl "Why do you think that? Your people could not even get in here except one and that one will be taken care of here very shortly."</p><p>His laugh sends cold chills up your spine "Are you really that stupid Conner? What happened when your boss and lady went missing? You and your men sprang into immediate action to find him, I am sure that mine are doing that now. They have not heard from me for a few hours or any of my main contacts have not called them. They get jittery when I have not made contact at least once a day with them and there has not been any contact today."</p><p>I stare at his smug smile and look over at Noah "Strip him and make sure he has no devices on him. Burn his clothes, run a scanner over his body too. He might have an implant on him."</p><p>"Very good Zane, you are smarter than I gave you credit for. I don't sew my trackers into my clothes, they are inside my body. You are going to have a huge war on your hands now that they know exactly where I am."</p><p>Squatting down to look him in the eyes "I will dig every one of those out with the dullest knife I can find. You think getting shot in the knee was bad but it is just a drop in the bucket for what is to come. You will suffer like no one ever has at my hands, slow and a very painful death. When I pull your heart out with my bare hands, it should be just long enough for you to see the last beat of it along with your last breath. I have not had a good long torture with anyone in a very long time, my hands have been itching to do it and now I have the right excuse."</p><p>His eyes go a little wide but then he masks it quickly. I know in the back of his mind there is fear and he just showed it. Standing back up, I grab a piece of duct tape and put it over his mouth. Nodding to the men now that the plane is stopped with the door opened. They haul him up and take him out to the waiting vehicle, putting him in to take him to his cell.</p><p>"Noah, make sure the doctor takes your bullet out. No drugs are allowed to be used either, I want it dug out where he can feel everything. If the doctor has no other choice but to use them, that is the only way he gets put under. Understand?"</p><p>He grins as he looks out the door "Sure thing boss, no problem. Where do you want him? The house or the warehouse?"</p><p>"Put him in the cells at the house. That way the doctor is close to fix him up after we are done with him. I can figure he will survive maybe three days max with what we are going to put him through. It is soundproof so he can scream all he wants, no one will hear him."</p><p>Conner steps up and looks at me "What about what he said? If they have tracked him here, they will be coming with everything they have. We need to make sure our security is at top notch with no holes at all. If they get in, the first thing they will go after is Shay and you know that. She is your weakness, they will use it to their fullest to get their boss back and also to make you bow to their demands."</p><p>I scratch my chin then look back at the bedroom "She is going to hate me for this but put a palm scanner on our room. Make it where if we have to lock the room down, then the three of us are the only ones that can access it during that time. Make sure you leave her print out of it when it goes into emergency mode, that way she can not open the door at all. She will be safely locked in there and also make it where no matter what it can not be jimmied or wired to get in there. You are the best at that so make sure it gets done within the next two hours. Put them on yours and Noah's also so if needed, she can lock herself in your rooms if she is out in the hall needing to get somewhere quickly to be safe."</p><p>He nods as he gets off the plane. I put my hands on the wall above the chair he was sitting in with my head hanging down between my arms. I take a deep breath as I think of everything that is probably going to be happening in the next few days. I can not let anyone touch her again, I promised and that is something I intend to keep till my last dying breath. Shaking my head slowly to clear my mind, I push off the wall then turn to go get her out of the bed. Slowly, I open the door and my baby is still laying there peacefully napping. Walking up beside the bed, I tuck a loose piece of hair behind her ear "You will never be hurt again, love. This is my vow to you even if it cost me my life. You have a piece of me growing inside of you and I will do everything to protect both of you with everything I have." Sliding my hands under her, she moves a little as I pick her up and cuddle her to my chest. Kissing her forehead, I look down at this perfect woman that has changed my life and I have to do everything I can to keep all of us alive. Her eyes flutter open and I smile down at her angelic face "Have a nice nap baby?"</p><p>"Yes, I did. Are we already back home?" as she looks around.</p><p>My heart swells with her saying that, this is her home now along with a wonderful life with me "Yes, we had to secure the plane and make sure he was no where around before I brought you off the plane. He is gone now and you will never have to see him again. Listen, I need to talk to you real quick" plopping down on the bench with her in my lap.</p><p>She sits up then looks into my eyes. Those beautiful iris that I have come to love are staring at me "What is wrong? You sound sad."</p><p>Caressing her face with my hand I softly kiss her "There is going to be some changes in the house so I need you to listen closely and don't get mad at me."</p><p>I explain what I have Conner doing to the rooms and how they will work then also what might be coming down on us with his men. She looks away from me as she speaks "I know you are trying to protect us Zane, but I understand why. If it is going to be that bad when his men come, then I want the baby and myself safe so you don't have to worry about us. Are the windows bulletproof in case someone tries to get in that way?"</p><p>"The whole house is virtually impenetrable, all windows are that then the house itself was made out of bomb shelter material so even if a bomb goes off it may take a very small area out but not the entire house. The material is worked into the structure of the house making it to where it will withstand a huge attack. I have never had to test it and hope it never will be. Just please stick close to me, Conner, Noah or your bodyguards. Don't go anywhere by yourself anymore."</p><p>Her perfect eyes come back around to look at me, there is worry and sadness in them, I peck her lips "I promise, I have to think of both of us now." She lays her hand on her stomach and I cover it with mine.</p><p>"Both of you are my world now. I want you to be safe at whatever cost. Just please be careful for me and just follow my instructions on this. If you do, then nothing bad will happen to you."</p><p>Picking her up in my arms again, we exit the plane and get into the car to head back to the house. I sit in the front seat and she stays in my lap. I am not letting her out of my arms unless I have to, she is my everything and I tend to make sure she knows it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Treating My Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After we get back to the house, I slide out the passenger door with her still in my arms. We walk into the house just as Conner and Noah comes up out of the basement.</p><p>"He is secure in the cell down there. We have four men watching him too. He will be ready for you whenever you decide to see him."</p><p>"Not tonight, I am taking my baby out for a treat. I need you two to come with me also. Conner, just make sure your men are working on what I asked while we are gone. I need a shower, the stink of that house is still on me and I want it off."</p><p>Carrying her upstairs in my arms Noah hollers "How long do we have till we leave boss?"</p><p>I stop at the top and turn around "We will leave in about thirty minutes or so. Just get your showers and be ready shortly, I know both of you have blood on you and probably stink too."</p><p>They both smile and start up the steps behind me then go to their rooms after we get in the elevator and get off on our floor. Let we get in our room, I put her down on her feet and she takes off for the bathroom quickly. I take my clothes off and then throw them down the chute, then grab hers out of the floor of the bathroom sending them down it also. As I step into the shower with her, she is scrubbing her skin so hard it has turned red. I reach for her and she jumps then drops the body poof. The next thing I know, she is in my arms crying and shaking hard.</p><p>"He touched me!" she wails "That bastard touched me! I have to get the feeling off me, please. I can't stand it, his touch, his breath on my face his voice. I can't get it out of my head, please help me forget! Please!"</p><p>I just hold her close as she collapses into my embrace, picking her up I take her over to the bench as she just cries and cries in my chest. I can not do anything for her right at this moment except just sit here holding her close to me as she shakes and cries in my arms. I wish I could take this pain away from her, she can be so strong when faced with danger but just a brush, reminder or voice from that past tragic moment triggers this shell to come back over her and she retreats back into it.</p><p>"Baby, you are safe here. I promise nothing will ever happen to you. I know what Luca did was awful and what happened back when you were sixteen will always be in your mind. If I could take it away to where that memory would never haunt you again, I would in a heartbeat. Talk to me baby, what can I do to help you?"</p><p>She buries her face deeper in my chest and mumbles "No one can help me with this. It is my demon that just seems to come back to haunt me when I least expect it. I went through therapy, extra self defense training and trained my mind to ignore it when it tries to surface. When he touched me, it all flooded back in a wave of bad memories. I just have to learn to shut my mind out and leave it alone. I thought I had it to where I could control these emotions, but just when I woke up being tied to that bed, not able to move it just sent me into a panic mode. When I heard your voice, it calmed me down to where I could handle it as long as he did not go any further."</p><p>Her breathing slows down and then her eyes lock with mine. Her hand cradles my face as she slowly comes to my lips kissing me. I bring her in closer to deepen the kiss and she pours all of her love into it. When we part, she smiles at me "Thank you, I needed that. You may not be aware but it did help me calm down. Now, let's get this shower so you can take me out for our special night."</p><p>I smile as she goes to get out of my lap "You sure that everything is better now?"</p><p>"Yes, thank you. I am getting hungry so let's go get something to eat, this baby is making it hard to not be hungry now."</p><p>Chuckling, I help her up out of my lap and then stand up myself. We both step under the raining water coming out of the shower head above us and she slowly washes herself off then myself. I wish we could make love after this but I keep my mind out of that part because I know she is hungry. As she runs over my dick with the soft poof, it begs me to allow it to get up and I do my best to control that part. Closing my eyes, I put my mind anywhere but where she is working with that thing. I feel it slowly working its way up my body as she takes her time circling my body washing me off. I let out a breath and look down at her delicate work she is doing on my body. This woman is the most amazing person at this moment in time, then she grabs the shampoo and works it into my head slowly. Her touch is so soothing and relaxing that my whole body is starting to droop under it. I move my neck a few times to each side hearing it crack and snap as she makes me so relaxed. Finally, she is done and I rinse off then grabbing our towels I dry her off first then myself. She is about done when I pull my shirt over my head. When she has her hair dried, we are finally ready to leave. She has on a white dress that has a single shoulder strap, a split that starts at her left knee and goes all the way down with ruffles on the split. God, she is so beautiful and I just want to rip that off her and lay her down on our bed. I will save those thoughts for later as I offer her my arm, she smiles taking it and we head out the door then down the stairs. Noah and Conner are sitting in the front area waiting for us. They both jump up and look at her.</p><p>"Damn woman, you are going to have every man in this place looking at you" Conner comes over and hugs her gently.</p><p>"Thank you Conner, I feel better now that I am safe here at the house."</p><p>Noah steps up next and gives her a quick hug "You are a vision, we might get into a fight with you looking this good."</p><p>She laughs and punches his chest gently "I hope not, don't want to be thrown out of this place for any reason."</p><p>"You know that the three of us would fight a whole bar and restaurant if that meant it kept you safe" Conner says from behind us as we start to head out the front door.</p><p>Noah smiles big "You know it. The two of us would take on the world to keep you and boss here safe. We would go down first if it meant you two could get away from it."</p><p>We all laugh and smile as we walk out to the limo and get in so that we can go to the place that I have picked for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Much Needed Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the limo pulls out of the driveway, we all talk and laugh about different things.</p><p>Conner slaps his knee "Do you remember that time that Zane was running from his dad because he broke his mom's favorite vase? His dad had to give up due to he was too fast for him but his mom was waiting at the other end of the hall and snatched him by his collar?"</p><p>Shay is sitting beside me as I have a harsh glare on my face while they tell embarrassing stories from when we were little. My hand is holding hers but he is squeezing a little hard on it. She leans in "If you don't want me to hear about wild and uncontrollable little Zane you can tell them to be quiet" whispering into my ear as quietly as she can.</p><p>I turn my head and smile just a little "It is fine, you need to know something about what happened when we were younger. They are keeping it clean so far, now if they get to some of the other...."</p><p>Noah pops up and says "Do you remember that girl that Zane thought he loved and she hated him with everything she had?"</p><p>"That is enough guys. You can tell embarrassing stories about my childhood another time please?"</p><p>Smiling at him, she turns to Noah "I will have to hear that story about that girl you are talking about."</p><p>I drop my head into my hands and groan "Did you have to bring that one up Noah?"</p><p>"She was the only one that I know of that actually said no to the famous, charming Zane. Everyone else we have seen you with has come with you easily."</p><p>"ENOUGH!" she jumps at my harsh tone. Looking out the window and she can tell something is really bothering me. I look over at Noah and Conner giving them a half smile. They then stay quiet for the rest of the ride. After about ten minutes, we pull up at the restaurant that I was wanting to eat at. My door is opened and I help my baby out but that harsh flame in my eyes is still there.</p><p>"Noah, Conner please go and get our table for us. Zane and I will join you in just a minute" holding me back with her hand while the other two climb the stairs and disappear inside. "We are not moving from this spot until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you" crossing her arms over that beautiful chest while glaring at me.</p><p>"You know I can throw you over my shoulder, love. Don't test me right now" I give her a wicked grin. She changes her demeanor and I drop my rigid posture for just a minute "I am sorry. This thing with Luca is got me uptight. Dad is down with the doctor getting his head examined to make sure the blow didn't give him a concussion, then he has threatened you and my entire family. I know his men are mobilizing to attack and it just feels like I am stuck in this glass room and can not get out." He puts his hand on my stomach and his eyes have a wet look to them "I am scared for the first time in my life. I can't let the guys see this, to them I am this brick wall that can not come down with any type of situation. I have always worried about them when we do things but now I have two other people in my life that mean the world to me and if you were ever taken, I am not sure if I can handle that again. This beast I have inside me is stirring to the surface and I don't want you to see him. Hell, sometimes he even scares me. It is like a different person steps into my skin and takes over."</p><p>She cups my cheek, leaning into it "Zane, you don't have to worry about ever scaring me off at all. I am yours until we both are old and gray with tons of grandchildren running around if not great-grands. I have been through two kidnappings, being shot at, threatened and here I am still by your side."</p><p>A small smile creeps across my face "Great-grands huh? You are really thinking about the far future then. Way beyond what I have ever even imagined. I love you so much that I want to protect you every second of the day for the rest of my life. I know I can't but it is deep in here" pointing to my heart "the need to make sure you are safe and happy."</p><p>Kissing my cheek "As long as I am with you, I will be. Your house is a fortress that is almost impenetrable, all those safety devises you are having put in and if needed I can stay in the control room. That is basically a bomb shelter and can not be gotten into at all. When it all goes down, I promise that we both will be safe."</p><p>My eyes search hers for a few more seconds then smiling big, I offer her my arm "You always know exactly what to say to me, you know that. Just a few words and I am calmed back down to that tame lion that you have turned me into. It is hard for me to admit that but you are the only one I will tell that to."</p><p>She nod and we start to walk up the stairs to get dinner. Just then a voice rings out behind us and my body freezes "Zane, baby! Is that you?"</p><p>Pinching the bridge of my nose "Please, not her again."</p><p>She tries to turn around but I keeps her from doing that "Who have you gone all stiff over?"</p><p>"Just keep walking please, I can not handle this right now. I will act like we did not hear her. She is one of my ex's but it is one of those women who does not think we are broke up. Every time she sees me, it is like we are still dating."</p><p>Guiding her up the steps and quickly into the place. Her voice rings out behind us but I guide her through the crowded place to our table. Pulling out her chair, helping my baby to sit down and then I take the seat beside her.</p><p>"We ordered some wine boss, but we were not sure about Shay here. Is tea fine with you?"</p><p>She smiles at them "Yes, thank you. Until I get the clear about drinking from the doctor, I am trying to stay away from that."</p><p>Taking her hand, then kissing it "You will not be having any while you are pregnant, I will not risk anything with the baby."</p><p>Just then this model looking woman saunters up to our table and all three of us guys groan when they see her. She is the perfect example of what a model would be, curves in all the right places, jet black long hair and hazel eyes that are sparkling like fireworks as she looks at me.</p><p>"Did you not hear me back there in the entrance, baby? I have been trying to find you for months, your phone is not working any more, I tried to find your house but that did not work out and you are never at the club any more when I ask about you" her voice is happy and chipper as she talks. When her eyes land on me, they zero in on me holding Shay's hand. They go almost to a murderous fire within a second. "So, is this why I can not get a hold of you?"</p><p>"Tiffany, I ended our relationship over seven months ago. We only went out a few times and then went our separate ways."</p><p>"So is that what you are going to do with her also?" her voice is getting a little too loud for my comfort "You going to fuck and leave her also?"</p><p>Conner shoots up out of his chair and she jumps back "I would suggest you go back to your table Tiffany. The boss is busy tonight and if needed, I will escort you out of this place."</p><p>Noah stands and she backs up a few steps. "Tiffany, this is your last warning. Leave the boss alone from now on, we have told you this every time we run into you."</p><p>"He is MINE! Not this bitch that he is with here. I love him and I will never let him go!"</p><p>Before I know it, my feet are are standing at her feet and a gun is pointed in her face. Her face turns to pure terror as the hammer is cocked back "I think my men asked you to leave us alone. You have one of two choices as I see it right now" my voice is low and deadly "You either leave and never bother me again or my men will take care of you for me."</p><p>I see her swallow slowly while she nods "I understand. I thought we still could have a chance" her eyes land on my baby and I grip the gun tighter "You are a lucky woman to have him. Take care of him please?"</p><p>Shay nods at her "I will, he is my fiancee anyway so I have to take care of someone that I will be spending the rest of my life with."</p><p>I smirk at her comment and take a step closer to Tiffany "You heard my baby and now have heard my warning. I don't want to see you anywhere around me and if you see me, go the other direction or act like you don't know who I am."</p><p>She smiles one last time at me and then scurries off to wherever she came from. I secure the gun and put it back into my pants. We all sit down and act like nothing happened as the waiter brings us our drinks. He opens the bottle, pours me a glass and I down it in one gulp.</p><p>"Zane, take it easy. Your trembling a little" her hand lays on my arm and I sigh.</p><p>"I am fine, really. Just the adrenaline running through me from having to hold my trigger happy finger back" patting her hand then giving her a genuine smile.</p><p>She looks at me for a minute then backs off. We order and what we want and then enjoy a little wine while talking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Just Having Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After we have finished eating, I help my baby back out to the car then nod at the driver as we start to take off.</p><p>“Zane” her voice is soft but has a small irritation in it “That woman back there, would you have killed her?”</p><p>I look over at the guys, they are just grinning so I take a deep breath “We met about eight months ago at the club, so I took her out a few times but she was way to overbearing for me. I could not go to work without her calling me at least once an hour wanting me to come see her, take her out or something. After about a week of that crap, I broke up with her and then put a blocker on my phone to where she could not contact me again. Thank god I never took her to my house or she would have been sitting down at the gates whining wanting in. I told the bar tender and bouncers at the club to tell her I was not there when she came in. Till this day, she still comes around about twice a week trying to track me down but I have basically cut her off from me all together. As far as killing her, not in the middle of a crowd like that but she was pushing her luck a little to far when she talked bad about you. No one will ever say something bad about my love or they will deal with me, and I can promise you it will not be nice when I am done with them.”</p><p>She has a small smile on her face but I can tell it is effecting her a little “I know you have your work that must be done and the way you run it I really have no say so in how you do. It just scared me a little that’s all, my hormones have been all out of wack so that is probably what is causing this.”</p><p>Kissing her sweetly “Don’t worry about it love, it will not happen again. She got the point of my warning this time and if she shows up again trying that shit then I will have to take more harsher action against her but the only way I would kill her is if she did something harsh enough to make that the only answer.”</p><p>We pull up at a huge building and I help her out “Uh, this is not your house and I can not eat anything else right now. Where are we going now?”</p><p>Noah and Conner get out looking up at the building “Boss, I thought you had sold this place. We moved everything out to the house when you built it, so I thought this place was long gone” Noah is looking over at me.</p><p>“I thought about it but it is still being used for other things that happen within the organization” the driver hands me a small bag and I grab her hand, starting to walk inside.</p><p>“You brought the card for this place right?” Conner is pulling out his wallet to grab something out of his.</p><p>“Yes, I keep it tucked away but I still have it. Yours should still work too unless you deactivated it for some reason.”</p><p>Conner swipes the card at the entrance and it beeps with a green lights. He opens the door and we walk across the very clean polished tan floors to the elevators. A woman at the desk looks up at us and smiles then goes right back to what she was working on. He swipes his card again and within seconds it opens as we step in. Her eyes are sweeping the place and I squeeze her hand gently.</p><p>“Just relax, we are not done with the night yet. What I have in mind to do next, we can not do in these nice clothes.”</p><p>After a very quick ascend up to the top floor, it dings and opens into my huge penthouse that has not changed since we left here over five years ago. Stepping out, the guys rush towards their old rooms.</p><p>“Hey! Change into something comfortable that you can move around in!” chuckling as they act like two kids seeing the place for the first time again. I take her to my huge bedroom and she walks over to the floor to ceiling windows that overlook the city. Setting the bag down on the bed, I wrap my arms around her waist then land a kiss on her neck. She moans and I tighten my arms around her. “Don’t do that love, we are on a tight schedule and as much as I would love to make love to you right now it will have to wait until later.”</p><p>She turns around in my arms kissing me with so much heat that I groan into her mouth “Can’t we have a quickie? You made my panties soaked earlier when you pulled your gun out at her, I was just waiting until we got back to the house but I really can’t.”</p><p>Fuck, this woman. She is my perfect match in every way, fearless and loves to see the way I work even if she does not have anything to do with it. I take her lips and strip her dress off in a matter of seconds. We stumble back onto the bed that is still as comfortable as the day we left for the house. I shove into her hard and fast as she moans out loudly at it. I am not a fan of quickies but if that is what my baby wants, that is what she will get. I am pounding her hard as she screams and moans, then shortly after we both have our climax together. Her body shakes and trembles under me as we ride it out coming down off our high together.</p><p>“That was perfect baby, it is what I needed so bad” she kisses my nose and I kiss her back slowly. Pulling out, I help her up then hand her the bag. She pulls out her jeans, shirt and tennis shoes. “What is this for? I don’t feel like going on a hike right now baby.”</p><p>I walk over to the closet pulling out a pair of pants and a t-shirt for me “We are not doing that, but I promise you that what we are doing will be a whole lot more fun than that.”</p><p>Just then a knock comes on the door “Boss, we need to get going. Both of us are changed and ready to go.”</p><p>Slipping on my shoes she folds up our clothes we had on and puts them in the small bag, grabbing her hand we exit the room. I take the bag from her and we head back down the elevator to the car. It takes off and after about twenty minutes we arrive at a fun park that I bought out for a three hour period for us. Her eyes light up as we pull up to the front door and slide out.</p><p>“Are they open? I don’t see any cars here at all” as she looks around the empty parking lot.</p><p>“They are, we are the only ones that will be here for the next three hours. They have go carts, lazer tag, putt-putt and tons of video games that we have at our disposal.”</p><p>She bounces on her toes and we start to walk in to enjoy a few hours of fun and games.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Fun Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She practically is dragging me into the place due to her excitement. A worker at the door nods as he opens the door then locks it behind us.</p><p>“Good evening Mr. Santone, we have workers at all the stations so you can choose what you want to do. They will all be on standby waiting for you to show up at their station. Here are your cards for the night that have been loaded with the amount you asked for" he hands me two cards and then one to Noah and Conner.</p><p>I look over at her excited face "What would you like to do first love? We have this place for three hours and can do whatever you want."</p><p>"Go Carts first. I want the fast track and let's see who is the best driver here."</p><p>I turn to both guys "You hit her in one I will cut your dicks off. Understand? You can hit me as much as you want but no one is allowed to touch her cart."</p><p>They both grin with evil grins because this is one of our favorite things to do when we come here. The guy leads us out to the mega track then points to a smaller one "This one is the biggest track we have here and those over there are timed carts. We will not have a cut off time for you on this track but that one we have to due to it being timed."</p><p>"We will do the mega track first, if my baby wants to go do the faster one than she can."</p><p>"Hell no! I want in on this fun with you" she crosses her arms and glares at me.</p><p>"Fine, but we can get rough on this one. I have paid for several badly damaged carts here before. Stay out of our way because you can not take a hard hit, I will not let you take one either. If you get tired while we are still racing, you can go ride in the bumper boats and we will come join you when we are done."</p><p>She smiles and they bring three carts out of the building for us guys. They have been modified and are extremely fast, plus they have been upgraded to take hard hits. When we do this, it is a way to blow off all our pent up steam.</p><p>"How come you get special carts?" she pouts and I take her in my arms.</p><p>"I own this place love, and those carts are special orders for the three of us. How about this, just watch us for a short time and let us get our fun out then you can join us with yours" pointing at a brand new pink one they are pushing out for her.</p><p>"You bought me one?" jumping into my arms kissing my face all over.</p><p>"Yes, it is just as fast as ours but I mean it. I am not going to risk the baby with a hard hit and if you get in the middle of us, you might get hit by accident."</p><p>"I will stay out of your way, I promise. When you come up behind me, I will move over. How does that sound?"</p><p>I kiss her and lead her over to her cart. They help her get strapped in and then I get settled down in mine. I look over at the guys one last time "I mean it guys, you hit her and you will answer to me. I think your punishment will be three rounds in the ring with me."</p><p>They both shake their heads no and then the engines are started for us. The guys steps out of our way and we all take off like shots. She hangs with us and I am actually shocked at how well she handles her cart. Noah and Conner are bumping each other and I gun mine coming in behind them ramming them hard at the same time. They take off harder as we all three are slamming and bumping each other. Noah gets spun out then me and Conner are playing crash up derby. I feel a hard slam in the back of me and looking around she has hit me hard. I shake my head at her but she slams into me again, then I take off leaving her in the dust. Conner and I are racing around the track while her and Noah are going at it with each other. They are about half track behind us when I see Noah spin out again. She takes off laughing and I do my best to catch up with her.</p><p>Noah comes up beside me as I pass him "She is not listening to you Boss, she hit me and spun me out. I have not touched her but she is hitting hard. What kind of fucking motor did you put on that thing? It is fast!"</p><p>I bristle with anger due to she is not doing what I asked and take off like a rocket. She is about a quarter track ahead of me but I watch as she slides around the corners with ease, not letting off and hugging the curves with perfection. I am going to have to find out about this shit after I get a hold of her for hitting when I told her not to. I do my best to catch up but she hugs the corners and then rockets off. I stop at one of the attendants "What the fuck kind of motor is on that cart? Mine is suppose to be the fastest and I can not catch her no matter how hard I try."</p><p>He smiles and nods "That is one that just came out with a ten horse power motor that is quick as lighting. The order came in for a brand new fast pink cart and that was the only one available so that is what we bought. She knows how to handle that thing, I have never seen a woman that can handle this track that good in a cart that is that fast either."</p><p>Just then she flies by us waving then guns it again "Fuck!" I take off after her but it is no use, her cart is just way to fast. I catch up with Conner and Noah as we race, ram and hit each other. I keep an eye out for her as she starts creeping up on us. I make a motion with my hand and all three of us spin around in the middle of the track and take off the other way three wide. She slams on the breaks and so do we. I am up out of my cart and at hers starting in her eyes "What the FUCK did I tell you? To take it easy!"</p><p>She smiles and puts her hand on my face "No, you told them not to hit me, you never said anything about me love. You just figured that I would be putting around this track so you underestimated me didn't you?"</p><p>I drop my head smiling because she got me there. I did not think she would be as fast as us but I laugh as I look back at her. "Fine, you got me there baby. I didn't want you hitting so the baby would not get hurt."</p><p>She holds her phone up "I called the doctor and he said as long as I did not get hit from the side or the rear I would be fine" her smile just melts my heart. She has taken every precaution that she needs to on this and I am proud of her. I go back to my cart and we turn back around racing the other way for another thirty minutes or so. She has pulled off and gotten out of her cart so we take a few more laps then quit ourselves.</p><p>"What is next love?" kissing her hand.</p><p>"Lazer tag, I want to see how good you two can be against me and Conner."</p><p>"Oh, why did you pick Conner over me?" trying to act hurt.</p><p>"Come on Zane, we all know that you are an excellent marksman and I want to give Noah a decent team instead of the two of us waxing both of them into the ground."</p><p>Both guys stop and look at her "Hey! That was not nice!" they almost say in unison but I just laugh at them.</p><p>"Fine, let's see who is the better team then" as we head down the hallway to the tag entrance. They lead us in and she picks the blue pack. "They have four colors, how about the first round we just see exactly who is the best. Then we can split off into teams if you want to. I want to play at least six rounds."</p><p>I put on the yellow pack, Noah does the red and Conner does the green. We all enter and split off, but I grab her before she gets away from me "Don't hold back love, you know that all three of us are excellent shots." I kiss her and she smirks as she takes off up the ramp. I try to see where she goes but the darkness swallows her up then the countdown starts and our packs come to life. We run around shooting each other but I can only find the guys, not her. My eyes scans the area but her pack is no where to be seen. Where the hell did she go now? My pack buzzes from a hit, spinning around I don't see where it came from. I crouch down behind a wall and watch from the area that was behind me to see where it came from. I see a lazer hit Conner and then zero in on her position. She has climbed up a wall and huddled into a opening hiding her pack behind her. Smirking I take mine off and take off to where she is hiding. I climb the wall quietly from the back, then drop down in front of her. She screams and looses her balance falling off the wall. I grab her foot as she dangles over the floor about fifteen feet in the air.</p><p>"CONNER! NOAH! GET OVER HERE AND CATCH HER!" they both come running and stand under her. I drop her and they catch her with ease. Climbing down with her pack, I drop it at her feet. "Shay, I have just about had it with this tonight. You about gave me a heart attack twice now."</p><p>"Look, you did not give me any rules for this. I have always hid up there in that spot shooting people. That is how I always win with the highest score that still has not been beaten. My name is on that wall outside for the longest standing highest score so don't lecture me on this crap. That is the first time anyone has found me and then you scared the crap out of me."</p><p>Rubbing the back of my neck I try to calm myself down, it was my fault for her falling. "Ok, new rule while we play this. No climbing walls, feet must stay on the ground at all times." Just then the lights pop on with time up. We look up at the screen and she has beaten us by seven hundred points. I chuckle and hand her pack back "That was good on your part though, now let's play the correct way."</p><p>"Fine, hey were is yours?" pointing to my black shirt.</p><p>"I took it off to sneak up on you, it is over there" pointing to a wall I stashed it behind. Walking back to it, I slide it on and then we line back up for the next round.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Playing Into The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We play six more rounds of tag and I track her to make sure she does not attempt to climb a wall again. In the last round, I see her for a split second and then she disappears again. Fuck, where did she go this time. I look up where she was last time and she is not there, then my pack buzzes with a hit. Damn her, the guys are no where around me on the top floor. I see them chasing each other down on the bottom level, as I turn a corner my pack goes off again but when I turn she is no where that my eyes can see. I duck behind a wall, take my pack off again then put it up on a wall about where my height would be. Leaning around the corner in my hand to make it look like I am peaking out, I see her lazer this time. Slipping back behind the wall, I put it back on and slink towards her. She has tucked herself into a wall but just where her legs are off the ground. I have come up behind her this time where she does not see me and I take aim with my gun at her pack. She is scanning the floor hitting Conner and Noah then the main base where she is sitting, she has perfect aim at it. Pulling my trigger, her pack goes off and she jumps looking around to see where I am. I have melted back into the darkness where my pack can not be seen. I hear her feet hit the ground as she slowly comes towards me. I take my pack off again tucking it behind a wall, then when she walks by me I step out behind her grabbing in a tight hug. She laughs and I land a kiss on her neck.</p><p>"You are good woman, I have to give you that much. My tracking skills have gotten ten times better with this game today trying to keep my eyes on you. Lets go get the other two and rack up points."</p><p>She smiles as I slip my pack back on and her hand grabs mine pulling me to an area that she opens the wall with and steps in. I follow her and it has the perfect view of the floor, bases everything. We both take aim and hit the guys over and over again as they search for us but can never find us. When the lights finally come on, we sneak out of the hole that she was in and I look at it then smile.</p><p>"So you found my secret spots that I had built in for when we come to play. How many times have you been in this thing?"</p><p>"A friend of mine use to work out here so I would come clean up with her just for fun. We would walk around this place with the lights on and find all the nooks and crannies for hiding. Then I stumbled upon that one by accident when I bumped into the wall and it moved a little. Then when I would come out here to play on some days off, I knew all the spots to hid in. I guess you could call it cheating but that is one way to get your shooting skills up so good."</p><p>We walk out and put the packs up for the night. She points to the putt-putt course and we go play all three courses. She is really good at it making hole in ones left and right while we struggle on most of the holes making them in on par.</p><p>"I need something to drink then I guess we can do games. By the time we get those cards empty, I will be ready to go home for the night. The tiredness is already creeping in on me" as she lets out a huge yawn.</p><p>We go to the bar getting drinks then spread out on the floor to play all the different arcade games. I do mostly racing games, but venture to some that give out tickets. When the money is finally out, I go hunting down the others. I made sure the doors were locked and secure while we were inside so I know she would be safe. I find the guys but she is no where in sight.</p><p>"Have you seen Shay? I saw her about an hour ago but not after that."</p><p>"No boss, we were playing games. I saw her a few times but not lately."</p><p>"Fuck, spread out and find her now. She was tired so she might be in a corner sleeping."</p><p>We all split up and my heart is beating fast, why didn't I keep her close to me? I wanted this to be a fun night for us but knowing there are people out to get us I should have stayed closer. We search for about fifteen minutes then Noah comes up to us with her in his arms. She is sound asleep and has all kinds of things from the prize station in a bag.</p><p>"She was sitting at a table with her head down on it sound asleep. I tried to wake her but she was out" he tries to hand her off to me and I shake my head.</p><p>"She might wake up so just hang onto her. Let's go home to get some sleep. We have some things to take care of tomorrow so a good nights sleep is in order right now."</p><p>We all walk out of the place and get into the limo. Noah tries to do it gently with her but she stirs just a little. Mumbling, she kisses him on the neck and his spin snaps straight. I chuckle as he gives her over to me.</p><p>"I am not getting my ass kicked for what she does to me in her sleep" rubbing his neck off where she kissed him.</p><p>"I would not do anything like that to you. She is not in her right mind and is use to me holding her so she probably thought you were me" she snuggles down into my chest then goes back to sleep.</p><p>"Thank you for this night again boss. It has been years since we did something like that. I always enjoy it when we come out here. It is a good way to blow off some steam and just enjoy one of your funner business " Conner smiles at me "That other building, what did you do with it exactly? I know you had talked about turning it into an adult entertainment place so is that what you did with all those empty rooms?"</p><p>"Yeah, they were turned into bedrooms so men and women both could use them if they just wanted a quick place to rent for a few hours where they did not want to go home or looking for more a partner as a single. There is both men and women that work there on schedules and there are three ladies that handle all that scheduling. It is doing good last time I looked at the numbers. No one that works there is forced to do it, they do it as a job and from what I heard the tips are also very good. I did not want to run a whore house like that, just people who wanted to work on their own terms. They keep every tip they earn by each customer then also get a paycheck so I just call it my adult entertainment business."</p><p>About thirty minutes later, we are pulling into my driveway while my baby is still sound asleep in my arms.</p><p>"Conner, what did she get from the prize table?" nodding to the bags stuffed with items.</p><p>He pulls out tons of items, playstation, he has set a huge teddy bear in the seat when we left that was at her table, tons of money she won out of a machine, beats headphones, blue tooth ear plugs, Nintendo switch, and then tons of toys for smaller kids. I smile as I look down at her "She must be planning on giving those to the kids at the water park. I have heard her talk about so many of them that she goes down there with and plays with when they come on their days. There is one little girl that she talks about a ton that tells the workers to please call her and let her know that she is there waiting for her to come play with them. She is going to have plenty of experience with kids before she has one of her own. I am glad she has found something to keep her busy while I am not here at the house."</p><p>We arrive at the door, sliding out I take her up to our room scanning my hand on the new palm scanner that has been installed. Taking her clothes off, I tuck her in bed then slide in beside her for the night. Wrapping my arms around her middle, I pull her close as I drift off to sleep for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Time To Meet My Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning I wake up around ten in the morning and untangle myself from my baby. She got her body nuzzled against mine, right leg over me along with her arm. As gently as I can without waking her, I slide out from under and go take a shower. When I come back out, she has rolled over onto her back and is sprawled out. Gently, I cover her back up where I guess my body was keeping her warm but now she is a little chilly. She mutters but settles back down as I plant a kiss to her forehead. I quietly go out the door making sure I lock it back once I am outside by scanning my hand. Going down to the kitchen, I stretch while yawning a little. Conner and Noah are sitting there eating what the new cook has made for them, since the other cook betrayed us and was working for Luca we made sure he was not allowed back in the house. Max has been out searching for him but he has gone into hiding, there will be a time he comes back out and we will be ready when he does.</p><p>"Morning boss, we just got up not to long ago ourselves. What is on the agenda for today?"</p><p>"We need to visit Luca. The doctor should have removed the bullet out of his knee yesterday and then also the tracking devices. We took the night off last night but we need to get back to business now. She will be fine with the new palm scanners that are on the rooms but I don't think we should worry about an attack yet for another couple of days. Make sure every man is on alert and knows to be extra careful especially at night."</p><p>We eat a huge breakfast then go to the basement door. Scanning my hand, it opens sliding into the wall and we walk through it. It slides back closed behind us as we descend the stairs. Getting to the bottom, we make the turn and the guards that are on duty are sitting there playing cards with each other. The look up and smile dropping their cards.</p><p>"Morning boss, he had to be sedated to remove the bullet and tracking devices due to they were so deep in him. He woke up about fifteen minutes ago, but is in severe pain. The doctor had to go deep in his knee so he will be very sore for days with that. Your dad is fine also, he just got a huge bump on the back of his head. We took him home last night and he was resting when we left."</p><p>"Good, let's see what he knows" walking towards his cell where he is laying down in. I take a metal bar and bang it hard against the cell.</p><p>"Damn man, I have a headache and my knee is killing me. Can't I just lay here and suffer without your shit?" holding his head with his hands.</p><p>"We can do this one of two ways, either you can talk or I will make that headache ten times worse."</p><p>He pulls himself up hissing in pain, I smile at him as he leans against the wall behind him and his knee is trembling in pain. "I am not telling you nothing but what I said yesterday. You may have dug all my things out but I can promise you they know I am here. You are not safe and neither is my angle that is somewhere nearby I am guessing?"</p><p>Grabbing the bars hard until my knuckles go white, he smirks. "You ever touch her again and I swear that will be your last mistake."</p><p>His eyes flick over to where the guards are standing then smiles "That is what you think."</p><p>There is a whooshing sound and I duck just as a board hits the bars above my head. One of the guards has knocked the other one out and now is trying to attack us. Noah and Conner jump back then lunge at the guard grabbing the board. He pulls out a stick then tasers them. I watch in horror as their bodies fall to the ground then a arm wraps around my neck pulling me hard back against the bars and the other pins my arms to my sides.</p><p>"I told you not to underestimate me Zane. You just did not take the clues did you. I have men everywhere that are willing to help me when needed. Now, give me the damn key and you are going to get us out of here. If not, he will just stun you and take it from you. Now, let's try something else."</p><p>The guard walks up to me and searches my pockets finding the key to the cell. He opens it and lets him out as he leans on his shoulder limping. "What should we do with him?" the guard looks over at me now that I am standing there released from his grip.</p><p>"Put him in the cell, when his buddies wake up then they can figure out how to get him out. By then, we will be long gone."</p><p>He hobbles to the chair where they were sitting at earlier and the guard walks up to me trying to put me in the cell. Leaping at him, we start going blow for blow with each other. I find the stick that he has on him pulling it out then hit him in the chest with it. He falls to the ground with a thud and I walk up to Luca who is trying to get up the steps by dragging his leg.</p><p>"How are you going to get out? Your hand can not open the door." Just then the door opens and three guards rush down the steps grabbing him and haul him up the stairs then the door slams back shut. Fuck! He has more men in my organization than I know of. I rush over to Conner and Noah smacking their faces trying to get them to wake up. Finally they do and I point up the stairs. It takes them a few to get themselves back together then we all rush up the steps, I slam my hand down on the pad and run out of the room. I lock down the house with a push of a button on the main pad at the front door and the whole house goes into protection mode. Men start running everywhere shouting as I bark out orders. Rushing up the stairs, I arrive at our room and the panel outside our door has been damaged. Backing up I kick down the door finally after four tries, searching the room she is not there.</p><p>"Conner! SHE IS NOT HERE! FIND HER!" my voice booms through the house.</p><p>"Yes Boss, we are on it now" as he runs along the lower floor and Noah flies by me. We search the whole house and can not find any of them anywhere.</p><p>"BOSS! HE IS OUT THE GATE!" Conner runs up to me with his laptop as we watch them jumping over the fence to waiting men on the other side. Their in a car that is sitting right outside the fence and take off. I am frantically searching the house for her while some other men have been dispatched to follow him. After checking every room I finally go to the security office.</p><p>Laying my hand on the scanner I am muttering "Please be here, I can't handle it if he got you again."</p><p>The door slides open and she is sitting in a chair with her knees pulled up to her chest shaking uncontrollably. Rushing up to her, I wrap my arms around that wonderful body and she cries into my shoulder.</p><p>"They tried to get me Zane, I ran and ran then ended up here. I was trying to hide from them but they broke into our room. When they went to check the bathroom, I took off out the door and came here."</p><p>Picking her up and placing myself in the seat that she was just in, her body shakes as she cries into my shoulder. My hands cradle her body and head as I let out a huge breath of relief. She is safe in my arms again, thank god she knew what to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. We Need A Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, I am walking down the hall to talk with Noah and Conner. These last few days have been so nerve wracking that I am tied up in knots, scared about making the wrong turn and he will be standing there with my baby in his arms. I can not tell you how many times in the last few nights I have woke up in a huge sweat from dreaming that. Walking into my office, they are sitting there waiting on me like I asked them to be. Shutting the door, I sit down in my chair trying to get my emotions under control.</p><p>"Boss, are you feeling alright. You look worse than a guitar string that is being tighten for a tune but about to snap" Noah plunks his arms on the desk.</p><p>"I have been spending the last two days trying to track that fucker down and he has disappeared again on us. It is like he is a shadow that pops up and then just vanishes without a trace. I know you guys have also been looking for him but I just can not shake that feeling of he is right around the corner waiting for his chance to pounce us" my head is in my hands and my elbows are on the edge of my desk.</p><p>Conner leans forward "You know we won't rest until we have him back here and next time there will be no cell for him. He will be going straight into that maze for us to have our fun with him. We have weeded out all of his informants and they have been taken care of. I could not believe how many he had stashed in here working for us."</p><p>"I know Conner, it is just the nightmares have not left me and they get worse each time I close my eyes. He had his hands on her once and it scares the shit out of me that he will succeed again on that. He knows that she is breaking point and he will do everything he can to use that against me. We need a break from all of this for a few days so I have been looking around on the web. How would you like to go to cruise for a short time? I thought about going home but I think we just need some time to hopefully have some rest and relaxation for about a week."</p><p>The guys smile then look over at me "There is also something that you need to while we are gone on this so called trip too" Noah has raised an eyebrow at me.</p><p>"Yeah, I need to take care of that too. It has come down to where it is something that I need to do along with other things too" my thoughts drift back to my baby.</p><p>"She would have no idea about it either, be totally surprised and I don't think the answer would be no. She has been through a lot with us and yet she has not taken off yet since her head was straightened out with that short time being apart from you" Conner is smiling at the thought."</p><p>"Would you object to me buying the whole ship out or should I just block off an area for us to where we don't have anyone around us?" trying to figure out what the best move would be.</p><p>"Hey man, it is your money but would you sleep better with the whole ship being just ours or having people around you when you go to the bars, casinos and pools?" Noah has sat back in his seat interlocking his fingers.</p><p>Conner looks at me "What? I see those wheels turning in that head of yours Conner."</p><p>"Well, Luca is slick and if you buy out the whole boat then he might place people in there as workers. Maids, cooks anything that they might be able to slide under the radar with. If we do a blocked off part then he might not realize that it is you doing it. People buy off portions of the ship all the time for business trips, family reunions, things like that. We would need to do it in a manner where he can not find out that it is you doing this. Put it under another name that he has no knowledge about at all, pay with cash only then make it look like just some rich guy that has bought out a portion of the ship for friends, family or co-workers."</p><p>Leaning back in my chair, I think about who I could put the name under and then it comes to me. Snapping my fingers and then grabbing my laptop, I put it under a name that only I know could be us. I do a money transfer to an off shore account that pays for the entire deck that we will be staying in. Smiling, I turn the computer around to show them.</p><p>"Are you sure about that name boss?" Noah looks at the computer very carefully "If she ever leaked it to Mateo then Luca will know exactly who that is. I know that was your nickname for her, but are you sure that you never used it around anyone but us?"</p><p>"I never called her that around anyone but you two and my parents. She hated it so I don't think anyone knew about it. I mean Mateo never mentioned it asking why I called her that and how much she hated it, I don't think she would have mentioned it due to he would have used it to piss her off."</p><p>"As long as you are comfortable using that and we don't have to worry about an unexpected guest to pop up to where we will have bloodshed on that boat, then I am fine with it. Brandon is also using his pull to track down Luca with his contacts but we still have not heard anything yet on anyone from his group" Conner pushes the computer back towards me.</p><p>"Call him and see if he is able to come on this with us too. I may need a good spy to sweep the boat for us and keep an eye on Shay while she moves around the ship. I am not going to clamp down so hard on her while we are going to do this, she is already feeling like I am suffocating her. She knows I am just making sure that every precaution is being taken to ensure her safety but when men are hovering over her all the time she gets snippy and in a very bad mood."</p><p>Conner is on the phone talking to him while Noah comes around the other side of the desk "I will go down to the warehouse and make sure then men have their instructions while we are gone too. I will make Max in charge over everything too due to he knows how to run everything while we are gone."</p><p>Shaking my head "I want Max with us to be on the safe side. I don't think we will need his skills but if for some reason we do he will be there to take out who we need him to in a very quiet fashion."</p><p>Noah nods and then takes off to the warehouse to make sure they all know what to do and get Max up here so we can leave in the morning. Conner gets off the phone "He is set to come with us, with this being a Sunday he can call his boss and say a family emergency came up that needs his immediate attention. His father is not in the best of health anyway so they know that situation with him."</p><p>"Make sure my chopper is on standby in case something comes up that he really does have to leave to go be by his side. I am not going to keep someone from a family member that may need their son at their side."</p><p>He nods and shoots a text off to the pilot to let him know to be on standby for the next week. We all leave the office to make sure everything is in place and ready for us to be gone for the next week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Time To Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning I wake up early looking down at my beautiful woman beside me. She is the one thing that keeps me going on a daily basis. As I watch her softly sleep, I know in the back of my mind she is my perfect match down to the way she stole my heart. How I have gone on without her in my arms every minute before we met I don't know how my heart made it up till the day we met or I should say the first time I laid eyes on her in that club. It was one of those pulls that you feel a flutter in your chest but I thought how could anyone love a beast of a man like me. She has taken me to places in my heart that I never knew was there, opening areas that makes me love her more everyday.</p><p>"Why are you staring at me like some kind of creep or stalker" asking in a half groggy voice.</p><p>Twirling a piece of her hair in my fingers, it is hard to put exactly what I am feeling into words for her. "Not staring love, just thinking of how lucky I am to have you here in my arms and also my bed. Start to get woke up because we will leave in an hour with the plane. We have to be on the ship by eleven so we need to be out of here no later than eight."</p><p>She sits up, wrapping her arms around my neck "So, you woke me up at seven just to make sure I had time to get this body moving? Are you worried that I am going to make us late?"</p><p>Chuckling then shaking my head slowly "No baby. I know all you have to do is to get dressed then eat some breakfast to feed our little one. I was going to let you sleep for a few more minutes but then was going to wake you up my way."</p><p>She cocks an eyebrow at me "Exactly how were you going to wake me out of my very peaceful sleep?"</p><p>The things flying through my mind right now we just don't have time for but damn I would love to do them with her "Just use my sloppy kisses all over you until you woke up."</p><p>A pillow hits me in the face and I laugh at her "Then we would have been late. That would have made me take another very long shower to get all of that off."</p><p>She tackles me before I can react and has me pinned under her very sexy body. My buddy is begging me to take her as she kisses down my body but we don't have time for this. Pulling her back up my body, she brings moans out of me again and again.</p><p>"Shay, love" saying in a husky voice "we don't have time for this right now. Please, don't think I don't want you right now like any other time you turn me on but we really have to get up and leave shortly. I can make you scream on the plane if needed though."</p><p>That stops her immediately and she gets off me quickly "I am not having everyone on the plane hear us doing that. What we do in our room is one thing but when we are confined to a small space that will not be happening. Now, when we are on the ship that is a different matter all together."</p><p>Shoving off the bed, she gets up and is in the bathroom with a blink of an eye. Sighing, I start to get up when the intercom beside the bed goes off "Boss, are you up yet? We only have about forty-five minutes before we have to be in the air."</p><p>Pushing the button "Yeah, we are up man. Getting dressed now and will be down shortly. Make sure all of the luggage is loaded in the cars so when we are ready, they can be loaded on the plane before we get there."</p><p>"It is already done except yours and Sunshine's. If you will put them outside your door, we can grab them and make sure the cars can leave ahead of us."</p><p>"Fine, about to put them out the door right now. Come up in five minutes to get them" letting go of the button, standing up and slipping my boxers on I put the luggage outside the door then get dressed to leave. "Shay, come on love. You need to get dressed so breakfast won't get cold. It should be ready by now."</p><p>"In a minute, just making sure everything is in my overnight bag. Go on down and I will meet you there shortly."</p><p>Not trying to push her but she is needing it now "You have five minutes before I come back up here and throw you over my shoulder. Then I will tote you out of here in whatever state your clothes are in."</p><p>I hear a loud laugh behind the door "Yeah, right! I don't think you will tote me around the house in just my underwear."</p><p>"Don't tempt me" saying in a very low sexy voice.</p><p>"Shit, you mean it don't you. Fine, I will be down in five then."</p><p>I chuckle as I leave making my way down to the kitchen. Noah and Conner are sitting there shoving waffles in their mouths. They look over at me then back from the direction I came from "Angel not here with you?" Noah looks back at me.</p><p>"She is running a little behind. I let her sleep a little to long and now trying to rush her is not working out."</p><p>"All the clothes are loaded, just seeing if she has anything else that needs to go" Conner nods towards the front door.</p><p>"She was packing a overnight bag with the last few things she needed, but it should be here in a few."</p><p>A huge plate of steaming waffles are put down at me, digging in I feel a soft hand on my arm.</p><p>"Not going to save me any huh?" rubbing her stomach lightly.</p><p>"You will have your own here in just a minute. I promise." Just then a plate is at her place as she is sitting down. We all eat our food then head outside to go get on the plane. They suv's take us to it, we board and take off for something we all need very much. As we arrive, they are ready to take off as soon as we get in our seats. God, I hope this trip goes off without any problems. Everyone else is on the plane ready to leave. All of us grab a seat and it takes off for our destination.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Rest and Relaxation?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few hours of flight, we land at the airstrip that is near the ship. My baby is laying on my lap sleeping peacefully again due to she said that this pregnancy is making her so tired. Pushing a curl out of that pretty face, I run my fingers down her jaw feeling the soft skin under them. Not wanting to wake her, my hips shift out from under her head gently then she is swooped up in my arm as I carry her to the car sitting down at the bottom of the steps. Gently getting into the back seat, she groans but then as I cuddle her back against my chest sleep overtakes her again. The others have gotten into several cars that we had waiting for us as they take off towards where our boat is docked and waiting. When we finally arrive, she has been woke up by my butterfly kisses on her face.</p><p>"Are we there?" as her eyes blink open.</p><p>"Yes, I can not carry you onto the boat love. They have to take the ticket from you and check your passport also. I can not fumble all of that while you are in my arms sleeping now can I?"</p><p>I hear a giggle as she sits up and then looks out the window of the car. The huge boat is sitting just down the pier as she looks at it.</p><p>"That thing is huge! How in the world are we going to be able move around on that huge thing without getting lost?" her eyes are wide as saucers.</p><p>"It is the newest ship they just came out with and also the biggest. We will be with you at all times too so don't worry about getting lost. It is a boat so there is only so many places that you can be on one. It is not like out here where someone can vanish to where they can't be found. Are you ready to start our vacation love?"</p><p>Conner gets in my face with a smile "Yes I am, baby. I have been looking forward to this for a long time."</p><p>Shoving him out of my face, everyone laughs at his comedian voice and saying. The doors are opened as we get out to head towards the ship. Conner and Noah make sure all of the luggage is taken to our suites that have been reserved for us.</p><p>"Boss, are we in the room beside you or across the hall?" Noah asks as we walk down the pier.</p><p>"You have your choice of the whole side of the ship that I blocked off for us. We have the presidential suite for us but the rest of you can fight over the other huge suites. If you want to be beside us then that is fine or across the hall is good too. You don't need to be far from us at all though."</p><p>Conner grabs Noah around the waist "We won't be boss. I can't wait to be in the same room as my baby here."</p><p>Noah spins out of his grip then nails him in the face hard "Man, if you don't chill out we are going to have blows here in a minute. I am not gay so don't touch me like that. What is wrong with you anyway? You have been acting weird since we left the house."</p><p>Conner is rubbing his jaw "I am just happy and excited about this. Damn, did you have to hit me so fucking hard? I was just playing. Come on Noah, how long has it been since we have been on a vacation like this? Years, man. Many, many years. I am so ready just to kick my feet up with nothing to worry about except when my next drink is going to hit my hand."</p><p>I chuckle at them "I am sorry that it has been like that guys. I guess the maze is not really a vacation is it?"</p><p>"No man, it's not. Having to worry about shipments, meetings, trying to keep everything running smoothly with all the men is very stressful on the body. Getting called at three in the morning because something is missing, men not getting along and all that shit can get tiring after some time" Conner kicks at the concrete beneath his shoe.</p><p>"Look Conner, that is why I did this on the spur of the moment for us. We all need this to take our minds off everything that has gone on for the last five years. The stress and tension has been building for years so I take the blame for that. Trying to get our feet under us and building up the empire has taken a toll on all of us. Just take this week to do what you want, when you want but also keep your eyes peeled for anything that might happen. I am hoping it all goes smooth, but you know how our luck seems to go. Luca may be on this ship somewhere and if he is we will take him out my way. Understand?"</p><p>"Yeah, but unless he is a mind reader you said she hated that name you put us under. I just hope she never told Mateo it and we did not know about it" Noah is scanning all the people as we walk up the ramp to board.</p><p>"We will be prepared this time if for some reason he does know. Brandon is here along with Max so there are a few people that he should not recognize due to they have only been with us a few years. Even though we are here to enjoy this, don't get caught off guard at anytime during this."</p><p>We board and then go towards the top deck on the elevator so everyone can search for their rooms. Finding our floor, they all spread out to find what room they want. I pull out a wristband that is pink, then slide it over her wrist.</p><p>"This must stay on your wrist the entire time we are on this ship. It will let you into our room, get drinks if you need them, play in the casino and buy anything you want at the shops. Soft drinks are included with our package so you can drink all you want on them. Your casino tab is five thousand dollars you can play with but I would prefer if you went with one of us three only. Matt is fine too because with his training, he can protect you if something happens. Meals will be with me at all times, even if we order room service. Otherwise, you are free to roam the ship as long as one of my men are with you at all times."</p><p>Beeping my black one over the scanner, the door opens to a grand room. We walk in to a huge living room area, then walk through a huge dining room, office area then finally arrive at the very spacious bedroom. As we walk in, there is a king bed, a very big bathroom and deck area running the length of our room that overlooks the ocean. Our luggage has been put in the closet as she walks out onto the balcony to take in the view.</p><p>"Zane, this is so nice. I can not believe you did this so fast. Thank you so much baby, this will be a very fun time for all of us" she kisses me deeply.</p><p>There is a knock at our door so I leave her to answer it. Conner along with Noah and Max stroll in taking in the room that we are in.</p><p>"Damn man, your room is like really nice. Do you have an extra bedroom for me in here?" Conner starts looking around.</p><p>"No, you have your own private suite that either overlooks the ocean or the pool area inside. Which side did you each choose?"</p><p>Noah points towards the bedroom wall "I am on that side of you guys in a very nice suite. It is not this big but with it just being me, it is perfect."</p><p>Max points back out the door "I am across the hall there. Don't know if I would get seasick looking out at the ocean so I chose to just be able to watch people in the pool areas."</p><p>Conner points to the other wall "I am right there on the other side of you boss. If you need us, then Sunshine can pound on one wall and you can on the other. We will be here before you can blink coming in with guns drawn and ready to take out who we need to."</p><p>Smiling, we all walk out to the balcony as the boat is getting ready to leave on the cruise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Touring The Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After everyone is settled into their rooms, grabbing my baby's hand we head out to see where everything is on the ship. Telling Max and Brandon not to be seen with us at this time, they hang back a ways but follow us around for a short time. We find out where all the shops are, the casino, all the different restaurants then we walk up to the top deck.</p><p>"Is that a go-cart track on the fucking boat?" Conner stops in his tracks.</p><p>Laughing I nod "Yes man, that is why we got this boat. We have it reserved just for us a few times while we are on this cruise too. Talking to the cruise line last night, they told me that I could so it is reserved this evening, again in two days and then again before we get off. We have it for an hour block each time. It also has huge water slides at the back of the boat that you can get on also. This boat has six pools, hot tubs and then a miniature water-park at the back of the ship. We are here to have fun this week and I made sure that we got the best of the best."</p><p>Conner takes off to look at the track while we walk around the top deck seeing where everything is located at. She stops to look out over the rail leaning on her arms as that beautiful hair blows in the wind.</p><p>"This is going to be so nice for all of us Zane. You have really outdone yourself this time with all of this. Is there nothing that you can do?" as she looks out over the water.</p><p>Stepping up behind her, wrapping my arms around her now pooching tummy showing that she is with my child "Not really love. Money can buy you whatever you want and even more. You might as well get use to this because this life will be yours from now on. You and our child will have everything you want, need or even want to do for the rest of our lives. We have so much money that cost is nothing to me if you want it."</p><p>She turns around in my arms landing a kiss on my lips, so I deepen it as she grabs me pulling me as close to her as she can. Pulling back, I smile at her "You keep doing that, we will have to head back to our room for a mid day nap love." Patting my crotch with her hand, she turns back around leaning against the rail again. Growling in her ear "You are a minx, you know that don't you?"</p><p>"Yes baby, but I am enjoying this too much right now to be drug into our room for an afternoon fix. It will just have to wait for right now. I am getting hungry since it is after one now. Jr. down here is demanding food right at this moment and not to be moved around before he gets his food."</p><p>Laughing at her statement, I take her hand as we walk back down towards one of the restaurants. "Which one do you want to try this time?" as she looks at the four that we are standing at.</p><p>"Any of them will be fine with me, just pick and we can try which ever one that looks inviting to you this time."</p><p>She looks at each one carefully before pulling me into one that is lit up with purple lights all over it. Grabbing a big table for all of us, we sit down and look over the menus. I have a weird feeling all of a sudden, as my eyes snap up scanning the place. Not seeing anything, I try to go back to the menu but that feeling will not leave me alone. Pulling out my phone, I am texting Max to make a sweep of the area around where we are to see if he sees anyone off the pictures I showed him.</p><p>"Boss, is everything fine? You are acting like a cat trapped in a room full of rocking chairs man" Noah is scanning the area also.</p><p>"A very weird feeling just hit me and I can not shake it at all. I could swear someone is watching us, I just don't see anyone around here and Max said he could not find anyone either. Maybe in the back of my mind I am just nervous about all of this that has been going on since he fell off the radar. None of our contacts have been able to find him."</p><p>Just then Forest walks up to the table taking a seat with us "Sorry for being late but we could not find that damn floor you rented out for us. This place is huge."</p><p>Shay jumps up giving him a huge hug "I was not told you were coming on this with us."</p><p>He chuckles as he returns her hug "I would not miss it for the world. A week vacation paid for, I would be stupid for not accepting this invitation."</p><p>"How many men did you bring with you?" not looking up from my menu.</p><p>"Twenty in all. They split ten rooms with each other that has the rooms with two queen beds you got for us. I am on the same floor as you but about five rooms down in a very nice suite, thank you for that. Your men had all the rooms around you so we just went down the hall some getting the next set of rooms."</p><p>Smirking due to we are getting along good with each other, my eyes are still scanning over the menu trying to see what I want to eat. A waitress comes over to take our drink order.</p><p>"I will take a bottle of Jack Daniels and whiskey for the table please" telling her what us men will be having.</p><p>Her eyes land on my baby "What can I get for you miss?"</p><p>"Strawberry milkshake along with a diet coke please."</p><p>"Are you wanting alcohol in that shake?"</p><p>"No thank you, just regular please."</p><p>Forest looks over at her "You are gaining weight princess. How is the pregnancy going for you?"</p><p>"Ugh! I am tired so much of the time and then it seems like every four hours I have to eat because I am starving. I hate to see what the next six months is going to be like with this child. I am already having to use the bathroom more and more so I can just imagine how much worse it is going to get."</p><p>The waitress brings back our drinks then we order the food we want to have. That feeling never leaves me as we sit there talking and eating our food.</p><p>"Forest, this feeling of someone watching us is getting worse. Can a few of your men do a quick sweep for me. I don't know if I am just can not relax or what is going on here. Conner, tap into the cameras and see if there is a piggyback signal on them where someone might be watching us that way."</p><p>"Sure boss" as he pulls his phone out and starts typing. Forest has a few of his men do a perimeter sweep but it all turns up empty from what they can find. Conner shows me his phone "There is a signal there, but to track where it is coming from I need my computer."</p><p>Nodding, he gets up going to his room to see what he can find. I take my baby to the shops for a few hours to let her look around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Warning Everyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night all of us are headed to the go-cart track that has been blocked for us to ride them. Conner spent the afternoon tracking the signal down but it was a dead end. There is someone tapped into the system but the source is scrambled at the main connection. Some of our men are working on that problem as we speak trying to find out where it is coming from and who is watching the system. Conner talked to the captain about it and showed him what was going on, so they gave him access to the main computer room that handles all of the equipment for the ship. He takes a deep breath beside me as we ride the elevator to the top deck.</p><p>"Can't we just have one fucking day that I don't have to work? This is getting old man, every damn time we try to do something it has to be fucked up by someone."</p><p>"We have men working on it around the clock. They will break through the firewalls and then can tell where the signal is coming from. I have a feeling it is Luca but I don't know if he is on the ship or somewhere on the mainland" slapping him on the shoulder as we step out.</p><p>"Yeah, I know. We come into this knowing that it would not be all fun. You always have these feelings when things are about to go south really quick. We have tons of men on this ship so if he is here, they will find them."</p><p>I stop in my tracks "Fuck, if he has access to those then he knows exactly how many men we have here with us and what they look like. He knows everyone on this ship that is here to protect us."</p><p>Forest steps up with a smirk "Not everyone. There are some people I took the liberty of getting on this boat that are no where around us at all. Their families rented rooms under false names along with fake identifications. They are here to watch us at a distance without our knowledge so if he thinks he knows everyone, he will be in for a huge surprise on that."</p><p>Shay wraps her arm around his neck then pecks him on his cheek "When did you get so damn smart? In school you were this nerdy student that acted dumb all the time."</p><p>He shrugs "That was a front I put on to cover up exactly how smart I really was. If everyone knew that I was a straight A student then I would be swamped with people wanting to cheat off me along with tutoring them. No thank you, I had better things to do besides spending my afternoons trying to teach snot nosed brats that would just hand me their work and walk off."</p><p>She laughs as we approach the roped off area that is now reserved just for us. There are people standing all around the track muttering or complaining about it being closed. I have a smile on my face as we are just being able to walk up, hand them my identification then about fifteen of us walking up to the entrance grabbing carts. Turning around to Shay along with everyone else "I will just say this one time. If anyone hits her or if you hit anyone I swear you will be over there watching us race. Do you understand on this? You are farther along now and I will not be taking any chances this time. Shay, I mean it."</p><p>She looks at me under those eyelashes of hers "Yes daddy, I promise."</p><p>"Oh shit! Did she just say what I think she did?" Conner whirls around on us.</p><p>Growling low then stepping up close to her, I look at her in the eyes "This is not a game love. I mean it so don't test me on this. You know what will happen if you defy me. We will be on these and your ass will be right over there with your bodyguard."</p><p>She crosses her arms and huffs "Fine, I know! Way to put a damper on the fun part."</p><p>Grabbing her face "I don't own these baby. We will just race but I mean it, no bumping with anyone."</p><p>Everyone climbs into a cart as they let us go. Everyone flies out of the pit area and once again she has a fast cart. How the hell does she always seem to get these? I do my best to chase her down but she takes the corners like a pro then takes off in the straightaways. Finally I catch up with her after a quick pit stop where they tweaked mine overriding the governor on it. We run around the track racing each other and the other men for our hour. People have gathered around the track to watch us but others are madder than hell at how long we are taking. When they pull us back in, we all get out then exit back onto the top deck as they open it back up for everyone else. There are people swearing about how the hell did we do that but I don't pay them any attention, grabbing my baby's hand. She lets out a long yawn so I take her back to our suite for a few hours. She lays down on the bed and is gone within a matter of minutes. Kissing her head, I get up and go into the office area where Conner is sitting at the desk after shutting her door.</p><p>"Boss, I swear that this is the hardest thing I have done. He has so many signal scramblers on this that it is like trying to follow a spider web that has no end to it."</p><p>"Don't work yourself to much on it, that is where the other men come in to help. Take a break, go for a swim or something to ease your mind off this."</p><p>Conner locks eyes with my over his computer "You know that is not my style. I just can't get....."</p><p>"Conner, don't make me say it again. We come on this vacation to have fun and enjoy ourselves and that is what you are going to do. Shut that thing down and let's go down to the casino. She will be asleep for at least an hour. Max can watch her while we are gone so I don't have to worry about this part of her getting kidnapped."</p><p>Shooting off a text, Max shows up shortly and I tell him not to leave this room until we get back. He nods and settles down on the couch with the remote. Shoving Conner out the door, we grab Noah and Forest to head down to the casino for a short time. Once there, I hit multiple tables but then settle down at a blackjack game. Soon, I have a huge pile of chips sitting at my side and still winning big when the guys walk up. They stand behind me and watch my streak of luck at the game where I never loose. Going all in on my last hand, I hit it big. The attendant gives me trays with all of my chips then I make my way to cash out.</p><p>The banker looks at me when I slide three trays of chips to him "How would you like your payout sir?"</p><p>"Cash will be just fine, if you don't have that much back there then give me part of it and then credit the rest to my band to be used at a later time."</p><p>"Here you go sir, two hundred and fifty thousand in cash and then five hundred thousand on your account that you can transfer into your bank when you need to" as he hands me the cash under the bars along with the ticket for the other. I take it putting it in my wallet then turn around to walk back to our room. Max comes running into the place with blood trickling down his head.</p><p>"Max, where is Shay?" looking at how beaten up he is.</p><p>"Sorry man, I fell asleep on the couch watching TV and then there was a crash of the door. Four men jumped me before I could grab my gun. He is here on this fucking ship, it was Luca man. I saw him as he went into the bedroom then carried her out of there in his arms. They knocked me out after giving me a good beating. I can not tell you how sorry I am."</p><p>"Conner, get into that security system now! I need to see where they went with her."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Not Again!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone spreads out searching the ship from top to bottom for him. Conner has watched the cameras to see where he took her after leaving our room. He gets into the elevator and then goes to the lowest deck on the ship, gets out and goes into an area with no cameras at all. We rush down to that part and find it empty but with access to the ocean. In the distance, there is a small speed boat taking off towards a huge yacht that is about half a mile away. Turning to Conner "I need that chopper now! He has taken her and we have to track them. She does not have a tracker on her this time."</p><p>"Easy boss, yes she does. They were inserted into your bands when we arrived here. Noah took them before giving them to you and slipped a micro tracker in them. We will know exactly where she is at all times."</p><p>Some time later, a chopper arrives and lands on part of the ship that has now has been stopped due to engine failure. They went out right after he snatched her so that is how they got her out the loading door and into the boat due to the ship quit moving. I take Noah, Conner, Forest, Brandon and Max. All the other men stay on the boat after telling the captain to let the chopper know when they get the engines fixed so we can come back to try and enjoy the rest of our trip.</p><p>"Damn him, that prick was on the fucking ship the entire time. He attacked knowing that Max was the only one in that damn room with her" smacking the side of the chopper.</p><p>Conner is typing like a maniac on his computer pulling up her tracker. We see that it is coming from the middle of the ocean as the boat is moving. "Don't worry boss, he is not getting away from us this time. The chopper is staying high up to where he can't see us. "As soon as they dock, we will get her back."</p><p>"What if he doesn't, he is on a fucking yacht so they can stay in the ocean for as long as their gas holds out" dropping my head in hands trying not to think what he could be doing to her right now. "Conner, get my yacht with the chopper pad out in these waters now. Tell the captain he has five minutes to be on these waters heading our way."</p><p>Noah pulls out his phone calling him, he nods and then tells them where we are right now so they can start heading our way. He is given the frequency to the chopper so they can talk and we can land on the pad when the time comes. We follow them for about a hour when the yacht comes into view for us to meet up with. He quickly lands as we jump out and rush to the main house telling the captain to go as fast as he can to catch up with them. According to the tracking device, his boat is about twenty minutes ahead of us.</p><p>"This time we end this for good. If she was not on that boat I would blow it up in a second. We will get close enough to take the speed boat to board it with. Forest, you are on tracking her down and getting her back on that speed boat as fast as you can. Max, are you good enough to help me hunt this bastard down?"</p><p>"Yeah man, they got a hold of me pretty good but not bad enough to where I don't want to beat some ass over this. Those men are dead meat for what they did."</p><p>Smiling at him cracking his knuckles, we take off towards the ship. When it comes into view, all of us take off for the speed boats making him stop to allow us to launch them. He is going to stay at this distance behind us so when Forest gets Shay, he is going to come right back with her. The rest of these fuckers are about to be taken out for good, including Luca. I am sick and tired of him ruining all my fun just when we need it so much. This was his last move and now the devil will finish him once and for all. We get up beside his yacht with the boats in no time while two men hang back in them. Throwing ropes over the railing, we climb up the sides dropping down onto the deck quietly so we don't alert them to our presence. As we round a corner, there are two men standing there smoking with their backs to us. Conner and myself jump them slitting their throats then dumping them over the side. We continue through the ship killing men quietly while someone throws their bodies over the side trying to find out where they are. I hear her crying in a room that has the door closed, signaling then others we get ready to make our move.</p><p>"Come on now Shay, it was not that bad was it?" Luca's voice comes through the door.</p><p>"Fuck you! Just wait until he gets here. I will enjoy watching you die slowly at his hands."</p><p>"Ha! I would love to see him get you out of this. I had a boat waiting for me, he had nothing around that ship that could keep up with us at all. Those cameras were so nice to watch his every move, when he left you in that room with just one person I could not believe my luck at all. He went through so much to bring all those men on that ship and still could not protect you from me."</p><p>"How did you know we were on that ship?" she asks in a sad voice.</p><p>"Please, if he thought that name was going to throw me off then he is really stupid. She told Marco that she hated when he called her Mein Rosa. It would piss her off so she would come crying to him about it."</p><p>"What does that mean" she says through some tears.</p><p>"My Beautiful Rose in German. Rosa was her middle name and he would call her that, but she hated that name with a passion."</p><p>Damn her, she said that he was never told about that name. Looking over at my men, we go in for the attack that is going to end right here and now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. His Downfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the door is ripped open, the sight that is before me makes me stop cold in my tracks. Shay is tied up on the bed naked as Luca jumps off the side of the bed also nude. Roaring with a loud growl coming from my throat, my body is lunging at him faster than he can track pinning him down on the ground. Forest moves in, unties her then she gets dressed in a very fast motion.</p><p>"Shay, get out of here with Forest now! All of his men have been taken care of plus Noah should be stopping the boat right about now. Get back to my yacht now."</p><p>"Zane, but...."she is sobbing as tears flow down her face.</p><p>"Forest! Get her out of here! Conner should be about done so we only have five minutes. Throw her over your shoulder and go!"</p><p>He grabs her doing exactly what I told him to do then Max walks in wiping blood off his hands. "It's clear boss, all his men have been taken care of and Conner is heading back up to the deck."</p><p>"Help me tie him up on this bed, he will go down with this ship so help me god! This is his last move that he will ever do again" grabbing an arm hoisting him up off the ground. "You fucked with the wrong man this time let alone my woman to top everything else off. The first time you got away but this time you will not, that I can promise you."</p><p>"You really think this is the end of me? I always find a way to come back, so keep dreaming" he hisses as we tie him down to the bed very tightly. Making sure he is not going anywhere, pulling a knife out of my pocket it starts twirling in my hand.</p><p>"Did you do what I think you did with my woman?" grabbing his dick in my hand putting the knife against it.</p><p>"Why Zane, are you telling me somewhere under that skin your gay man?" as he laughs at me.</p><p>Pressing the knife into it harder making blood trickle down it he yelps in pain "You are about to die so you need to tell me if this piece of shit was used with my woman or not!"</p><p>"Ask her when you see her. Ask her how I compare to you" he laughs again. My hand cuts deep removing his dick from his body. You can hear him scream with pain as I drop it on the floor then go cutting his balls off one by one. Standing there with blood dripping of my hands, we watch him shaking until his last breath is taken. Conner comes in where we are looking at the blood bath that is in the room. Driving the knife into his heart, I twist it hard making sure he is dead.</p><p>"Boss, we need to go. We only have about two minutes to get off this thing. The captain is over on our boat until you decide what to do with him, he was the only one left alive" as he tugs on my arm. We turn taking off out of there then jump onto the waiting speed boat. Conner holds out a detonator pushing the button making his ship explode. We sit there watching it burn as the ocean claims it and I put my hands against the rail of the boat we are on. Conner touches my shoulder "He's gone, never to bother you again."</p><p>Looking up at him, there are tears in my eyes "I didn't protect her Conner. I promised her that I would yet I failed again. He raped her, he fucking raped her." Slamming my hands down on the rails hard making them rattle as I do.</p><p>"Boss, I know you are hurting right now but she needs you now more than ever. She is scared, hurt and needs your support through all of this. She is a strong woman but she is broken right now due to this. Gather yourself up, because she will be the first to come to you for your comfort. Think about her and what she needs right now, someone to hold her with a comforting embrace. You know this way down deep so don't loose her again by driving a wedge between you two. You tried your best to protect her but he got to her one last time. Don't go back down that path again, you are going to have to be her rock right now because that is what she will be looking for. You have to show her that you are there through all of this no matter what happened."</p><p>Falling down onto the cushions, I wipe the blood off my hands while tears fall down my face. I failed her, he got her again and did what I promised would never happen to her again. I got it stopped last time, but was too late.</p><p>Max sits down beside me "Boss, you need to get this out of system before you face her. If she sees that this has broken you like this, then she will close up herself due to she is also broken. When we get back to the ship, you need to be the strong one like Conner said. We will all stay beside you through all of this, but she will need you in a way that only you can be there for her."</p><p>Taking a deep breath, I nod my head slowly. When we get back to the ship, Forest is standing there at the loading port that is under it to help get the boat back up into its hole. He looks at me and frowns.</p><p>"You know huh? She is in your room waiting for you to come back. She has not been crying, but I can tell she wants to. Don't let her go back into that shell that took me two years to pull her out of. If needed, I can help with anything."</p><p>Walking up to our room, as I open the door a body hits me slamming into my chest hard. Wrapping my arms around her, she breaks out into a crying fit. Tightening my grip, it takes everything I have not to break down with her. I just stand there letting her cry until she is finished then she backs away, then I smile at her but I can tell she is crushed by what happened.</p><p>"Let's get cleaned up then we can talk. I have blood all over me and now you do too. Come, will you take a shower with me?"</p><p>She nods as we walk into the bathroom, turning on the shower we both get undressed. I help her into it and she grabs a washcloth washing her skin off. She is scrubbing so hard that it is turning red from it. Wrapping my hand around hers, our eyes lock and she sighs.</p><p>"Sorry, old habit. It just makes me feel cleaner you know. Scrubbing until it hurts makes it feel like everything is gone and off me. Please, don't look at me anymore. Just get out and leave me be." She tries to push me out but I stand my ground against her. She pushes for a few minutes then falls into my arms "I am no longer beautiful, you will not like the way my body looks now" the tears come back in full force.</p><p>"Shay" tilting her head up to mine "you are beautiful just as you are now. I will never stop loving you or your sexy body. Do you hear me, you are perfect for me now and forever."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Trying to Heal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After our shower, we sit on the couch as she cries for what seems like an hour into my chest. I don't ask any questions or speak, just sit there cradling her in my arms until she passes out from exhaustion. Laying her down on the the bed, then putting my forehead against hers "I am so sorry. I wish there was some way to take this pain from you. Please don't shut me out, I love you with all my heart and will be here by your side during this the entire time." Walking out and gently closing the door, I head up to the main deck where everyone is. Conner turns around looking at me.</p><p>"The ship just got their engines back online. Someone dumped a worm into the system that shut everything down. They are waiting for us to come back so we can leave. How is sunshine?"</p><p>"Not good, what ever he did with her is not allowing her to talk right now. I just let her cry in my arms until she passed out. There is nothing I can do to take the pain away, but god knows I want to. If I could just take those memories from her it would take my last dime to do so. I hate seeing her in so much emotional pain like this, it is killing me."</p><p>Forest steps up "I am moving in with you after this cruise to help keep an eye on her. It took me two years to pull her from that dark hole the first time, so it will not happen again. My business can be run from my laptop at your place unless you let her stay with me at my house" he smirks at that statement knowing my answer before I have to say it.</p><p>"Fine, do what you want because it does not matter what I say you have your mind made up. I could use help anyway with this, you went through it with her the first time and can tell me what to do at certain times with her" crossing my arms looking at him.</p><p>Noah comes up the step to where we are "Jeez, feels like ice around here. Did I just step into a pity party full of ice cubes in the bath tub?"</p><p>We laugh at him "No man, just hurting right now. Trying to figure out what to do with her right now. Should we just head back in or stay on the boat for the remainder of the cruise?"</p><p>Conner raises his hand like a child "How about we just see what happens if we stay on the cruise. It might help her if she can move around it, doing things to take her mind off what happened. If she can not handle it, we will leave."</p><p>A voice comes from behind us "If you cancel our trip, then everyone of you will be dickless."</p><p>Everyone of us cover our crotches as she walks up to me and my arms snake around her waist "I thought you were asleep love."</p><p>"I was, but woke up hungry so started roaming the ship looking for you" giving me a quick kiss on my lips.</p><p>"How are you feeling princess?" Forest looks at her with a very hard look.</p><p>She drops her head against my chest "Fine, let's take care of the elephant that is in the room right now."</p><p>Pushing her back, looking into her eyes "No baby. We will not talk about that until you are completely ready to."</p><p>"I want to Zane" Forest nods at me so we all take a seat on the cushioned seats and chairs that line the area we are in. "I did not realize where I was at first, knowing the room was different but still on a boat of some kind. There was a man there watching over me until I woke up. He went and got Luca when I did, then left us alone. It happened all so fast where he tied me up while I was still groggy, stripping my clothes off then his. I tried to put my mind somewhere else while it happened but he kept forcing me to kiss him, look at him while he took advantage. To tell you the truth, he really sucked at it. When he was finished, his body laid down beside me for a short time while running his hands over my body but then you showed up getting me out of there. Thank you Forest for not letting me see exactly what Zane did."</p><p>We all look at her in shock as the story comes out of that perfect mouth of hers. I don't know if this is her way of dealing with the pain of what happened or she is doing what she can to block it out all together.</p><p>Forest moves over beside her looking in her eyes deeply "Shay, I am moving into the house with you for awhile to make sure you are not going back into that hole again."</p><p>She laughs at him "Really? Three years of me going to therapy and you think that your moving in is going to make it all go away like that?"</p><p>"No, that is not why I am moving in. I want to because this might help with your recovery, so if you need to talk to someone and Zane is not available I can be" his eyes are full of sadness and hurtfulness also.</p><p>"Shay love, you know both of us plus the others are here for you as you need us. All of us are just trying to make sure we are by your side as you need us" pushing a piece of hair out of her face.</p><p>I feel her body take a huge breath then the tears start back again. I know this was a horrible thing for her to go through alone. We were trying our best to get her out of it before anything like this happened but we were just to late. Holding her tightly, her face is buried into my chest. Forest just lays a hand on her back while she cries her eyes out. Soon, we are arriving back at the ship, board it and go back to our room to hopefully be able to enjoy the rest of this trip with her. Maybe we can keep her mind busy on this to ease this pain that she has to carry around again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Back On The Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night has come over us as we all try to enjoy some time together with each other. Everyone is gathered outside the casino to try and win some money or just relax around the lounge area that I have rented out for us. Shay was hungry earlier so we grabbed some food then decided to come here for a time. We are walking in hand in hand as she pulls me to slot machines along the back wall. She is putting coins into the machines trying her luck this time on winning some.</p><p>"You should be hitting a good win here in a minute baby, they are getting closer and closer to lining up" standing behind her with my arms wrapped around her waist.</p><p>She looks over her shoulder at me "I hope so, it would be nice to hit....."</p><p>Just then the bells go off and coins start spilling down into the tray. She grabs a cup that is near her filling it up as they continue to spill down. Filling up about a cup and a half, we head to the cashier to have them cash her out. She won about two hundred dollars in all, with her eyes sparkling as the money is handed over to her. We walk around the place until I settle down on a craps table, throwing down about fifteen hundred in chips and the dice are handed to me. I let her blow on them then roll a seven easily. Time and time again, they land on what I need them to increasing my winnings by over four times what I put down. Finally, she is laying on my shoulder and I give the correct dice back to the attendant that was tucked inside a small pouch that is at the end of my sleeve. Yes, I used loaded dice that I always carry with me to rack up money, but hey winning is winning. With the flick of my wrist, they fell out into my left hand then I handed them back while sliding mine into my sleeve again. We go and cash out my winnings then head to the bar so I can have some liquor while she wants a chocolate milkshake. Grabbing them, we head back to the room as she plops down outside on the balcony to watch the darkness take over the ocean we are on.</p><p>"Baby, how much longer till we are at the island?" her tired eyes look over at me.</p><p>"Should be sometime tomorrow afternoon, the engine malfunction put the boat about six hours behind their schedule. Just enjoy the rest of this cruise then we will have fun for two days on the island." Watching the night time get darker and darker, we finally retire for the night. She said her back hurts so my hands rub the knots out as her eyes slowly close and she is fast asleep for the night. Getting up slowly so not to wake her, I call Noah and Conner into the room. Walking into the living room area making sure we are on the other side we sit down to drink some liquor or beer and talk for a while.</p><p>"Boss, is she going to be fine or do we need to get another therapist in for her?" Conner is looking at the beer that he is rolling between his hands slowly.</p><p>Noah cuts in next "We just need to watch her closely to see what problems might come out of this with her. I just hate she had to go back through that again, it breaks my heart that someone would take advantage of such a sweet woman like her."</p><p>There is a soft knock on the door, Conner quietly creeps up to it looking through the peep hole. He opens it and Forest walks in looking at us knowing exactly what we are talking about.</p><p>"Mind if I join you for a short time? I came to check in on her, but it looks like she is out for the night?" as he looks towards the closed door of our bedroom.</p><p>"Yeah, her back hurt, so I gave her a massage and she passed out for the night. I am just to worked up right now to try and sleep, thought some drinks and talking would help some."</p><p>He slowly sits down while running his hands down his face "God! I had hoped this would never happen to her again. That night, I swore to myself that I would do everything to keep her safe and protect her with my life. I feel like I failed on that promise."</p><p>Putting my drink down on the table, I lean forward looking at him closely "I made that same promise when she told me her story, so you are not the only one feeling this guilt. We all are here due to these two would protect her with their lives along with myself also. If I had to jump between her and a bullet, I would in a heartbeat. By the looks of it deep down in your heart, you would also do the same. I know you still love her, that does not go away in just a few days or even a month."</p><p>Forest scrubs his face while he groans "How do you let someone go that you have loved like I have? Mine was years man, years that I loved her. Did everything in my power to protect her without revealing exactly who I was. My heart was so scared that if she found out the truth, she would never speak to me again. I am not saying anything bad or trying to get in your way, but it will take time for me to get over this with her. If I ever lost her, I might as well die with her. She has been in my life for so long that this friendship we have is unbreakable."</p><p>Standing up, I walk over to the windows to look out over the ocean. I know he is still in love with her but she belongs to me, trying to rack my brain to tell him he needs to get over it without being really rude it just can not be made into words that I can say properly. Turning back around to look at him while taking a deep breath, I do my best to say what I want to "Forest, I know you have this love for her but I am going to warn you that she is mine. We have started a good friendship with each other but are you just here because of her or is it that you have really started to mellow out?"</p><p>His eyes snap up to mine as his face goes hard "You know what, I came here to just talk and have a nice wind down time from saving her from something terrible. I know she is yours! I would give up my entire fortune if she would look at me like she does you. Those soft eyes with all that love when she looks at you, she never gave me that. My future was set in my parents eyes, but I took care of it to just hopefully have the one thing I wanted since middles school with her. She let me know that night that it would never happen like that. When you walked into that room, I knew there was no way in hell I had a chance with her. The way her face lit up looking at you, trying to get up so she could run into your arms, that was the blow that I had hoped would never come from her. It will take me some time to get over this that I built up for her, but when I see her with you there is no doubt how each of you feel about each other. As far as our friendship, I am glad that we are working together like this with each other. Our groups works well together and if it keeps her safe in the long run, then I am happy to continue our friendship as long as we can."</p><p>Nodding, I go sit back down grabbing my glass taking a long swig out of it "I was just making sure before we get to island that you know where we stand with her."</p><p>"Boss, did you bring what you needed to?" Conner looks around the room slowly.</p><p>Smiling into my glass, my head nods slowly "Yes Conner. Don't worry about it, that part is covered for tomorrow evening."</p><p>Forest looks at me with wide eyes "You brought her on this cruise to do what I think you are going to do?"</p><p>Smiling at him with a huge grin "Maybe."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey my fantastic readers! Just letting you know that I am stopping this story right here with this chapter and going to do a sequel to this book. I still have so many things I want to happen to where this book would be well over 100 chapters. I am so glad that everyone is enjoying this creation of mine and thank you for all your votes and comments of praise and letting me know how much you are enjoying this.</p><p>The next book will be called Playing With Fire!</p><p>Follow their journey as they get engaged, married then start the family they want. Don't worry, there will be plenty more that will happen with the next book and I hope you will enjoy it as much as you have this one!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>